Wanting The Loved One
by Miss92
Summary: This story will be a Rogan. Rory and Logan broke up after 'Partings'. Now Rory is about to marry, while Logan still hasn't moved on. What happens when they meet again?
1. The Usual'

Hi everyone, 

This is my new story. I was kind of surprised that I got the idea so soon.

Anyway … just to clear things up a little.

Logan went to London in this story and they broke up a few months afterwards.

So, everything that happened in and before 'Partings' happened.

After that it's my imagination!

Love, Miss92

**Wanting The Loved One**

Chapter 1: 'The Usual'

"The usual, please." I tell the barman and sit down.

"Of course." He says and immediately starts making my drink. "New problems, mate?" He asks and I sigh.

"Yeah. I'm afraid so." I say and gratefully take the drink he hands me.

"Do you want to talk 'bout it?" The barman asks. He cleans the other glasses and I sigh. I know that I'm going to tell him. Just as I do every time I come in here.

"I guess that it would be better to do so." I say and the barman nods.

"Still having problems with your love life?" It's more a statement than a question and I nod.

"She's engaged." I say barely above a whisper. "She's engaged and I didn't even see it coming. I still had this hope that she would come back to me eventually, you know?"

"Life is hard, my friend. Life is hard." The barman says and I nod.

"You're right." I say with a sigh. "But… I don't get to make my own choices, you know? Life is handed at me and I take it. Well, my work is handed at me and I take it. My love life … damn, that's something different."

"You should be happy that your work is good. You shouldn't even be sitting here. You should sit at a fancy pub full of smoking, rich man wearing suits." The barman says, but I don't even hear him.

"I love her, but I screwed it up. I shouldn't have worked for my father. I should have told him that I didn't want to work for him, because if I did … I would have still had her. My Ace." I whisper the last two words. "And I still thought that I would win her back eventually, you know? I would just walk up to her and say: 'here I am'." I take another sip of my drink.

"Look, mate, I like your stories. But I've got to say that you're pathetic. You're wasting your time. You come here, lets say, once a month and tell me about your 'Ace'. You keep telling me how beautiful she is and how much you love her, but have you ever told her about that? Have you ever told her that you will always love her and that you're wasting your time without her?" The barman says and I look up at him.

"What … that's … you shouldn't confront me. You should listen to my drunken stories." I say and the barman nods.

"Fair enough. I just thought that you needed some confrontation." He says and I chuckle lightly.

"You, you are a good man, my friend." I say and the barman smiles.

"Tell me more about your 'Ace', mate." He says and I nod.

"Like I said; she's engaged. It's all over the papers. Typically Emily …" I say, but before I can go further the barman interrupts.

"Wait. Emily? Who's that? Is that her real name?" He asks and I shake my head.

"Nope. Emily … Emily Gilmore is her grandmother. The one who has always loved me. She wanted me and Ace to marry. In fact … the first time I had dinner with the family she was asking me if I liked kids. That was a blast, but … I felt very uncomfortable. But hey! It was the first time I committed to someone …" I say and the barman nods.

"And at the same time also the last time you committed to someone." He says.

I nod. "Yeah. That's true. You should have met her. You would like her. She's very witty and charming. And her eyes … they are deep blue and I see them every night in my dreams." I say dreamily.

"I have the same with my wife, but she's awful. Why do you think I'm always here? But hey, don't ask anything, because I like your story better. Go on." He says and I chuckle once again.

"She … she has beautiful dark brown hair and when I first met her, I can't believe it myself, I didn't really see her. Maybe because she was too innocent for my taste. But when you hear her talk … gosh, she's feisty and witty. That's what I love about her. And when she's rambling … I just want to kiss her." I say and the barman frowns.

"Seriously … I never feel that urge when my wife is rambling, but maybe that's because she's always chasing me with a knife." He says and I look up at him. "Okay, not a knife … a spoon." He says and grins. I smile.

"Luckily she didn't chase me. But … she did confront me. When she found out that I slept with my sister's bridesmaids when we weren't together she freaked out. Which isn't weird, I guess. But when I tried to win her over she was at Paris' and Paris confronted me by asking if I had a STD. She was even better at confronting as Rory was. But … when I looked in Ace' eyes it always hurt me when she confronted me. With Paris it just seemed kind of … funny, actually." I say and the barman nods.

"It's awful to see your woman in pain. Especially when you cause it. It gets worse when you don't know what you did and she is in pain and you're the cause. Then it gets difficult." He says and grabs my glass to fill it again. "That's why my wife chases me with a spoon."

"Does marriage suck?" I ask.

The barman sighs. "I know that you want me to say yes, but it doesn't suck. It's hard sometimes, but most of the time it makes you happy and you feel loved. And I know that a guy shouldn't say this, but all we want is to be loved, right? I guess that's the reason why you're here." He says.

"Yeah. I think I am. I just … she told me she loved me first … maybe I waited too long, you know? And leaving to London didn't really help, I guess." I say and the barman chuckles.

"Nope, it didn't, mate." He says.

"Thank you for the comfort." I say and the barman just shrugs. "I thought … I wanted to please my father so much, you know? I didn't even think that Ace and me couldn't handle this, because … we were so great together. Before I left, I mean. Jumping of that cliff was good for one thing. And that was winning her trust back."

"Aye, mate. I'm sorry, but I have to close up. It's one o'clock." The barman says looking at his watch.

"That's okay. I guess that I should go anyway. You're right, you know. I am pathetic." I say and the man gives me a sympathetic look.

"Just remember that I like your stories, mate." He says and I smile.

"I'll see you next time." I say.

"Hopefully not that soon. Because when you return soon it's bad. When you don't … it's quite all right." He says and I smile.

"Well, I'll hope the same then." I say and walk out of the pub.

Wanting The Loved One

"I wish you and my granddaughter all the luck in the world. So, people, raise your glass towards this young, beautiful couple with talent and say 'cheers'." My grandfather ends his speech and I smile at him.

"Cheers!" Everyone says and I feel him let go of my hand.

"Thank you so much for this wonderful words, Richard. I'll take care of this beautiful woman next to me." He says and turns towards everyone. "If anyone wants to know how I made this beautiful brunette fall for me? I'll tell you. And … I don't want to bore you, but it was quite easy, might I add."

I gasp. "It was not! You have been sending me flowers for three months before I agreed at going out with you and that was only because I thought you were wasting your money on me." I say and everyone laughs.

"Well, besides those horrible three months … it was quite easy. Because this beautiful woman here next to me has a thing for coffee, which I figured out soon, luckily." He says.

"So, I fell for the coffee, but I didn't immediately fall for you." I say and everyone laughs again.

He pulls me close to him and kisses my cheek. "But you did fall for me and here we are. I am the most lucky man on earth to marry you, my darling."

I hear people saying 'ooh' and 'awe' and I search the crowd for my mom who's standing in the middle. Her arms are crossed in front of her chest and she smiles a forced smile.

I smile at her, but my mom doesn't seem to feel any better.

"Excuse me." I whisper in his ear and I walk away waving at my mom that she should come to see me. "What's wrong with you? I know that you don't like George, but you don't have to act like it in public. You promised me that you wouldn't pout all night. You would smile and try to be happy for me." I say and see my mom shake her head.

"You know that I disagree, Rory. And that isn't because I don't like George. I'm sure he's a great guy, but … it is about something else which I'm not allowed to say out loud, remember?" She says.

"Don't be so childish, mom!" I say frustrated. "I'm over him. I've moved on. I loved him, but we are over. We were over a long time ago and we weren't meant to be. I'm with George now and I love him, so could you at least try to be happy for me?" I ask and my mom nods.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll try." She says softly.

"Everything okay over here?" I hear George ask and I turn towards him.

"Yes, of course it is, honey. We were just talking." I say with a smile and my mom forces a smile too.

"That was a great speech, George. Really, I enjoyed it." My mom says.

"Thank you, Lorelai." George says and he grabs my hand. "Shall we join our guests again, honey?" He asks and I nod.

I let my mom stand there and sigh. I know that she's right. George is a great guy and I love him, but a part of me isn't able to move on from a long lost love. But that's not what I'm going to think about.


	2. Wanting To Move On

Chapter 2: Wanting to move on.

I hear the door to the pub close behind me and I sigh.

This whole day has been a disaster. First I found out that Rory was engaged, second I couldn't concentrate, and third I ended up here at the pub to drink.

Although I'm not drunk this time, so that's a step forward.

I step into my car and immediately dial the first person I would call. Except for Rory, of course.

"This better be good or you'll die." I hear a sleepy Honor say and I sigh.

"She's engaged." I say and Honor is silent for a few seconds.

"Oh, damn, I hoped that you didn't see it." She says and I chuckle.

"How could I have not seen it? It was huge and I own a paper. It's in every paper of the country!" I say and hear Honor sigh.

"Yeah, well … I was kind of hoping that big news paper guys wouldn't read a news paper. I mean … you hear the news at the office, so why would you still read a paper, you know?" She says and I hear someone at the background. "Hush you, Josh. My little brother is finally talking to me!" I hear Honor whisper.

"Hey! I talk to you a lot, Honor." I say and hear Honor snort.

"Right. Because it's so interesting to talk about your work. When I ask: 'How was your day?' You say: 'It was okay.' And when I ask if you need to talk about things you say: 'Nah.'" Honor says and I shake my head.

"That's not true. I talk to you about stuff …" I say, but Honor interrupts again.

"If you mean those drunken conversations we have once in a while, then no, you don't talk to me." She says.

"I just … I can't believe that she's engaged …" I say and hear Honor sigh again.

"What? She was supposed to wait for you? She was supposed to wait till you finally came to your senses and came back to her? You were the one who broke up with her, I remember. You said that you couldn't handle the drama with your work and she was supportive and said that she understood. But in fact she was broken. So, it's your own stupid fault that you're pathetic now." She says and I groan.

"Why does everybody call me pathetic? I'm not pathetic!" I say.

"Yeah, right … an old lady with eleven cats is pathetic. The only thing that you miss is the fact that you're not old, not female and you don't have eleven cats." She says.

"Well, that doesn't prove a thing actually." I say and Honor sighs.

"Hey! It's the idea! And I'm sure that you will buy a cat or a dog in time so that makes you a guy with a dog or a cat who is pathetic." She says and I sigh.

"Honor, please. Some support is definitely needed over here." I say and Honor sighs.

"Yeah, well … okay. Uhm … look at the bright side of this whole engagement thing; she is happy and you told me that all you want her to be is happy." Honor says and I frown.

"Right. That's what I said, but I actually meant that I want her to be happy with me." I say and Honor snorts.

"That's just selfish and has nothing to do with love. You claim to love her so … you know what I think you should do? You should move on. You should forget all about Rory. It won't be easy, but that's the only way for you to move on too, you know?" She says and I nod.

"Yeah. I guess that you're right, but … I'm not going to forget all those times I spent with her. All the good memories we have. How am I going to do that?" I ask and Honor is silent for a minute.

"You should visit the place where it all began." She says and I raise an eyebrow.

"Yale?" I ask.

"Yes, Yale." Honor says. "Is this everything? Because Sarah is crying and I don't want my husband to hate me anymore as he hates me now."

I look at the dark sky. "Nah. That's everything."

"Good." She says. "Well, sleep well."

"You too." I say and hang up.

Wanting The Loved One

"George?" I ask when we walk towards the car.

"Yes, honey." He says and gives me a questioning look.

"I … How would you react if I said that I wanted some time for myself. Just some time to figure out what I want and to close the past?" I ask and George' mouth falls open.

"Well, exactly like this." He says with a shocked tone and I sigh.

"Look, honey. I really need some time off. I just … I love you, you know that! But I need to do some things before I can really give my past up, you know? Don't you feel the same?" I ask and George shakes his head.

"No, I don't have any doubts. That's why I asked you to marry me, Rory." He says and I look at the ground.

"I know that this freaks you out, but you shouldn't freak out. It's something normal for me. When something major is about to happen in my life I just need some time to think. I'm having no doubts, no regrets to saying yes to your proposal. I just need to be alone, to think." I say and look up at George again.

"About what?" He asks.

"Uhm … what about what?" I ask somewhat confused.

"What do you need to think about if you don't have any doubts or regrets?" He asks and I shrug.

"I don't know, really. I just feel that I should take some time off, don't you ever feel like that?" I ask and George shakes his head. "Never mind. It's a typical 'Rory-thing', so I guess … please, please tell me that you're okay with this, because whatever you're going to say I will do this." I say and George takes a deep breath.

"Okay." He says and nods. "I think I understand. Just let me know when you're ready, okay?" He asks and I smile.

"I knew that you would respect my wishes. Thank you. You're great, I love you!" I say and kiss him softly.

"Yeah, that's what I've been told before." He says with a grin.

"I think that, if you're okay with it, I'm going home with my mom. To Stars Hollow." I say and George nods.

"Your mom, of course. Go. I'm going to Providence, okay?" He asks and I nod.

"Thanks again." I say and George smiles.

"No problem, honey. I'm the cool fiancé. Nothing is going to happen to us! I feel that we're perfect for each other. I have no doubts!" He says before he steps into the car.

I wave at him and he drives away.

"So, you're coming home with me, huh?" I hear my mom ask and I turn around.

"Yeah. In fact I am." I say. "You're okay with that, aren't you? Because I could always ask grandma or grandpa if I could stay here."

My mom smiles. "Don't be ridiculous! I'm happy that I finally get to spend some time with you and you haven't seen Lucas in ages. He's grown so much since you have last seen him. He says 'Ory now!" My mom says proudly and I smile.

"I missed Lucas. I wanted to visit you earlier, but George was always busy and he didn't have any time to come with me." I say and my mom frowns.

"You could have come alone, you know? He is your fiancé, but that doesn't mean that you have to follow every step he makes." She says and I nod.

"Yeah, I know. George just isn't comfortable with the idea of me travelling alone." I say and my mom gasps.

"Oh my gosh, Rory! You're a grown woman! You're 24! You don't have to listen to a man! You know that nothing is going to happen to you. Gosh, I knew that there was a reason that I didn't like this George." She almost whispers the last words and I think she didn't mean to say them out loud.

"Mom, you don't even know George. He's a great guy and he loves me very much. You should be happy for me. Like I said earlier tonight." I say and my mom sighs.

"Yeah, I know Rory. I just … I just can't stand to see my daughter unhappy, because she's about to get married with a man she claims to love while she's really still carrying a torch for her ex-boyfriend who she hasn't seen in two years." My mom says and I sigh.

"Two years, three months and four days to be exact." I say and my mom stares at me. "What?" I ask.

"No, nothing I was just waiting for the hours, the minutes and the seconds. But you don't have them, okay. I thought that you had a 'Logan-watch'." She says with a grin. "You know … a watch that says how many days and hours you haven't seen him … haha? Okay, it isn't funny." My mom says and she looks at the ground.

"I want to forget him, mom. But he confronts me every day. I mean … the New York Times … it's my dream paper and I want to work over there, but there's one problem. Him. He works there! He owns the paper! I know that I shouldn't be scared to work over there, but I am … because I think that if I see him again I will fall for him all over again." I say and my mom nods.

"I know, honey. I know." She almost whispers and I sigh.

"It's just so stupid, you know? I'm sure that he already forgot my name!" I almost yell and my mom smiles a sympathetic smile.

"You never forget your first love, honey. I'm sure that he still remembers you." She says.

"I just … what should I do, mom? What should I do to forget him? What should I do to stop dreaming about him? What should I do to not compare George to Logan and what should I do to stop wishing that George was Logan?" I ask and my mom stares calmly at me.

"You should visit the place where it all began. You should go through all the memories you two had there and you should force them to leave your mind." She says and I nod.

"That makes sense." I say. "So, Yale?" I ask and my mom nods.

"Yale."


	3. Back At The Place Where It All Began

Chapter 3: Back At The Place Where It All Began 

Yale. It still looks exactly the same as it did when I left it.

I smile when I look around. Yale has always been a home to me. It made me feel safe and the fact that my Ace and me had lived a few of our greatest days made the place feel warm and familiar again. It felt like I never went away, but I did.

I look around and see students running with a cup of coffee and their books in hand, others are just talking and enjoying their time. The first group of students remind me of Rory, the second group reminds me of myself.

"Can I help you with something?" I hear a soft voice from behind me and I turn around. Standing in front of me is a smiling red-haired girl. Oh, Finn would have been so jealous.

"No, thank you. I was just looking around actually." I say and the girl nods.

"Okay, you're not from here, are you? I haven't seen you here before and if I did I would definitely remember." She says looking me up and down.

I chuckle. "Well, I used to study here. I work at the New York Times now. I am here to see if something changed, I guess not." I say and the girl's eyes sparkle.

"That's so interesting. I can give you the grand tour, if you'd like …" She says, but I shake my head.

"No, I'm actually here to clear my head and I need to be alone for that, so … thank you for the offer." I say and the girl pouts.

"Really? Because I could give you the time of your life." She says and she somehow gave me the idea that she wasn't talking about the grand tour.

"No, thank you. I have to go. It was nice talking to you, though." I say and turn around.

Well, another thing that didn't change. Apparently I still have the charm. And somehow that makes me feel very pleased.

Where to now? I look around and smile at the memory which comes up in my mind.

She had been pissed at me, but her flushed cheeks and her angry eyes just made me fall for her more. I'm talking about the day she had to show that Anna girl around.

Yes, the library seems like the perfect place to end my tour.

When I walked into the library I chuckled lightly. This might be the second time I walked in willingly and without being forced by the professors. The first time was when I saw Rory and Anna in the library; smelling books.

I walked around and grabbed a book once or twice. A library isn't that bad. At least, I kind of enjoy it now.

"Excuse me, I don't know if you remember me? I used to come here almost every day. I graduated like two years ago. I just wanted to say hi." I hear a very familiar voice say and I stop walking immediately.

"Oh, of course I remember you. You never handed a book in late." The librarian said with a smile on her face, but I could only stare at the young, beautiful woman in front of her.

"No, I didn't, did I? Uhm … like I said; I just wanted to say hi. Can I look around?" She asks and the librarian nods.

"Of course! It was very nice to see you again." She says and Rory nods before she turns around.

But when she does turn around she immediately becomes pale when she sees me. She stares at me for a few seconds and after that runs outside.

Wanting The Loved One

"Of course! It was very nice to see you again!" The librarian says and I nod. I can't wait to walk around in this library again. The books, the smell … it's all so familiar.

I turn around and see a familiar blonde stare at me. My heart stops beating for a second and I feel like I have to throw up. After all these years he's there. He's standing in front of me, just staring.

I don't know what to do, so I turn around and run away.

After a minute or two I stop running.

"I can't believe this. I can't believe this." I say to myself while I try to catch my breath.

"I can't believe this either. Long time no see, Ace." I hear him say from behind me and I turn around.

"It sure is. I can't believe this. What are you doing here?" I ask and Logan just shrugs.

"I was in the neighbourhood and thought that it would be nice to see if Yale changed or anything. But it didn't change." He says and I nod.

"Okay, that makes sense." I say and Logan looks at me.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be busy with your work or finding your perfect wedding dress?" He asks with a smirk.

"Oh, so you heard?" I ask and he nods.

"Yeah. I have to say that I was surprised that it was all over the news, but I guess that was Emily's job." He says and I nod.

"Of course it was, I'm not the kind of person who … but you asked me what I was doing here. I'm here to look around. See all the places which are important to me before I marry. It's a soppy thing, really, but it feels right, you know?" I say and Logan nods.

"That sounds nice." He says and I smile.

"So, uhm … you work at the New York Times." I say and Logan nods.

"Yeah, I moved to New York after London." I say quickly and see her face fall for a second before she smiles again.

"Do you enjoy New York? Wait, stupid question, of course you do." I say and Logan smiles.

"Yeah. I do enjoy New York. It's a great city to work and live." He says and I nod. "So, uhm … engaged. You must be excited with the wedding coming up."

I smile. "Yeah … I'm really happy, but well, I'm just kind of nervous. You know?" I say and Logan nods.

"Having cold feet?" He asks and I shake my head.

"No, not at all! George is such a great guy. He's loving and caring and he's good-looking, but that's just a bonus, of course." I say and Logan nods.

"Does he look anything like me? Blonde hair, hazel eyes?" He asks and I smile.

"No, he doesn't look like you at all. He's black hair, green eyes and is really, really tall. You're tall too, but … he's taller." I say and Logan nods again.

"Okay. So … I have to go, really." He says and I nod.

"Oh, of course! You're busy! I mean … you work for the New York Times and everything." I say and Logan smiles.

"You should come and visit the Times sometime. We need a good reporter like you, Ace. We would be happy to have you." Logan says and I frown.

"Well, I don't think George will be overjoyed, but I'll talk to him about it. I mean … he works in Providence too. He has lived there his whole life and I don't want to … you know." I say and Logan frowns.

"You really give up your dreams for him? I'm sure that he would be happy for you. You're his fiancé and that means that he should respect your dreams. Well, I don't know. Maybe I'm wrong. I didn't have the best example with my parents and I am not a relationship expert." He says with a smirk.

"Well, you were a really good boyfriend." I say with a smile and Logan smiles back.

"I'm happy to hear that, Ace." He says softly and we stand there for a minute, just enjoying each other's company. "Well, it was nice talking to you."

I nod. "Yeah. Definitely. It was great to see you again. I mean … uhm … we should drink something sometime." I say and Logan smiles. "You should come to my wedding. I'll make sure that my grandma sends you an invitation."

I see Logan swallow, but he smiles soon after it. "Yeah … that'd be great. I would like to come to your wedding and I'd like to drink something. I would like to meet that George of yours." He says and I nod.

"Yeah, cool." I say and we both nod again.

"So, uhm … I really should go now. Your number is still the same?" He asks and I nod.

"Yup. Still the same." I say and he smiles.

"Okay, it was great seeing you again and … you look beautiful." He says and I feel a blush creep up my cheeks.

"Thank you." Is all I can say when he walks away.

When he's out of sight I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Great, that went okay. You're falling for your ex all over again." I mumble before I turn around and look at the Yale building again."Forgetting the memories, huh?"


	4. The Perfect Dress

Chapter 4: The Perfect Dress

"Okay … just so that I know that I'm not imagining things; you saw Rory." Colin says and I nod. "At Yale." I nod again. "She invited you to her wedding?" I nod with a sigh. "And you said yes?" The last words he almost yells.

"Yes, I did. Look, she isn't going to send me an invitation. It was just something people do when they haven't seen each other in a while." I say and Colin raises his eyebrow.

"Right. And you actually believe what you're saying? I know Rory as a very faithful person and she does what she promised." He says and I sigh.

"I know. Gosh. How could I have said yes? I am so stupid. Honor is going to kill me when she hears about it. No, first she's going to yell at me, second she'll castrate me and third she'll laugh in my face." I say and Colin chuckles.

"I would love to see that." He says and I frown. "Okay, let me see. So, you're going to Reporter Girl's wedding. You're going to be happy for her and you will meet her husband. You will be so jealous." He says and I sigh.

"I know! And that's exactly the reason why I have to make something up so that I don't have to go to her wedding." I say and Colin nods.

"Very wise, man. So, what are you going to tell her? That you have an incurable disease?" He asks and I shake my head.

"I don't know. I just know that it has to be something good. Something believable and a incurable disease isn't believable." I say and Colin nods.

"You're right, mate. But … luckily it's still months away and you have tons of time to make up something brilliant." He says and I smirk.

"Just what I thought."

"But … now tell me. How did she look?" He asks curiously and I sigh.

"She looks beautiful. It's unbelievable that everyone can see how beautiful she is except for herself." I say and Colin nods.

"But that's part of her beauty." He comments and I nod.

"Yeah. You're right." I say and look at my half-filled glass. "You know … she seemed so nervous. She said that she wanted to visit Yale, because she was visiting all the important places in her life before she married this George. And when I kind of offered her a job at the Times she said that George wouldn't be overjoyed since he grew up in Providence."

Colin raises his eyebrows. "What? She actually said that, but … wait! You offered her a job at the Times?" He asks and I nod.

"I kind of did." I say and Colin gasps.

"You're unbelievable. You want to win her back, don't you?" He asks and I shake my head.

"No, of course not! I just … my paper needs a good reporter like her and working at the Times is her dream. I thought that I was doing her a favour." I say and Colin frowns.

"And you have no intention of winning her back?" He asks.

"Nope. No intention. She's happy and I wouldn't ruin her happiness just because I'm a selfish guy." I say.

"You would have done just that if she wasn't Rory. Logan, you changed. You changed a lot. After breaking up with Rory you lost some of your spontaneity. You aren't the Logan you used to be. Where is my adventurous friend who thinks 'screw the world'? Because I don't see him anymore. The only Logan that is left is a workaholic who's in desperate need of some vacation." Colin says.

"I don't need any vacation. I just need some time to move on, to forget all about Rory. After that you will see that I'm still the adventurous kind of guy who thinks 'screw the world'." I say with a smile, but Colin doesn't return the smile.

"I'm just worried about you, man. I know that it sounds weird, but I am. You're my mate, we've been friends forever and I think you won't forget Rory if you'll stay in contact with her. She might have moved on, but you didn't. You're just as much in love with her as you were two years ago and that isn't a good thing. Not with her getting married. Because if she's married; you'll get hurt." He says and I frown.

"Colin, I appreciate your worry, but you don't have to worry. I assure you that Rory and I are over." I say.

"Just promise me that you won't contact her." He says and I shake my head.

"I kind of promised that I would drink something with her, but I do promise that after that drink I won't contact her again, okay?" I say and Colin stares at me.

"But what if she contacts you? Will you be able to resist her?" He asks and I swallow.

"Yeah, I will. I'm strong enough. I promise you that it will be just a drink, okay? Just a drink." I say and Colin smiles.

"Okay, I believe you." He says and I smile too. "So, have you heard anything from Finn lately?" He asks and I grin.

"Not since last week. He claimed to have found his soul mate, a redhead of course!" I say and Colin chuckles.

"At least he has a steady love life." He says and I raise an eyebrow.

"Come on, Colin. You're whipped. Just admit that you are. You've been with Juliet for three years now. It's about time that you just admit that you won't go anywhere. You love her and she loves you, what's the problem?" I ask and Colin blushes slightly.

"I don't know. It's just really hard for me to think that she really is going to be the woman I grow old with." He says and I smile.

"Just admit it, you'll feel relieved. Anyway … do you want another drink?" I ask and Colin nods.

Wanting The Loved One

"Oh, this one looks great on you, Rory!" My mom says and my grandmother claps in her hands.

"It does make you look adorable, Rory." She says with a smile.

"Does it?" I ask and look at myself in the mirror. It's a beautiful dress, but it doesn't feel right. "I think I'm going to try on another one. It just doesn't feel like the right dress, you know?" I say and my mom and grandma nod.

"Of course, honey. It's your day. You should make sure that you wear a dress that makes you feel wonderful and the most beautiful woman on earth." My mom says with a smile.

"Your mother is right, Rory." My grandmother says and looks around. "What about the dress over there? Just try it on." She says and gives me a dress.

"Okay." I say and walk into the dressing room again.

I haven't told my mom about my meeting with Logan yet, I didn't quite know how. I also haven't told George yet, but that's only because he will freak out when I mention the word 'ex-boyfriend'.

"Are you ready, darling?" I hear my grandmother ask.

"Just one second!" I say while I put on a pair of white shoes. "Okay, here I am." I say and when I walk out of the dressing room I hear my grandmother and mom gasp.

"Oh, honey …" I hear my mom say and I see tears in her eyes.

"You look absolutely breathtaking, my dear." My grandmother says and walks up to me. "Look at yourself. Isn't the dress perfect?" She asks and turns me towards the mirror.

When I see myself my mouth falls open. The dress is perfect. It's exactly what I wanted. "Wow." I say and turn around in front of the mirror. "This is the one, huh?" I ask and my mom nods.

"It definitely is. George is going to faint when he sees you!" She says and I smile.

"He definitely will." My grandmother says. "Now you've found your dress; do you have any persons who you'd like to invite last minute?" She asks and I look at the ground.

"Uhm … yes. Actually there is someone who I'd like to invite at the wedding." I say and my grandmother smiles.

"Okay, I'll grab my notebook, just a second." My grandmother says while she goes through her bag. I see my mom give me a confused look and she mouths me 'who'. But luckily grandma saves me. "Aha! There it is. Now tell me, who is it?"

I take a deep breath and look at my hands. "Uhm … Logan Huntzberger." I say quickly and I hear my mother gasp.

"What?" She asks and I see my grandma look up also.

"Logan Huntzberger? Rory are you sure that you want to invite him?" She asks confused.

My mom nods. "Yeah. I mean … you haven't seen him in two years. Would it be wise to invite him to your wedding? I think it will be awkward for the both of you." She says and I see my grandma nod.

"You know, it's kind of funny. This is the first time the two of you agree together." I say with a giggle, but my mom and grandmother look serious. "Okay, uhm … I kind of saw him two days ago, we talked and I invited him to my wedding." I say and I see my mom's eyes grow wide.

"You saw Logan? Where? Why? How could you not tell me?" She almost yells and my grandmother looks confused.

"I saw him at Yale. He was there too and I was really surprised, especially since I saw him in the library. I mean … Logan never went to the library." I say with a smile, but the women just stare at me. "Look, it's not a big deal! We're just old friends who met up again."

My mom shakes her head. "This is a big deal, Rory. You two were together and you're relationship was really intense." She says and my grandmother nods.

"I agree with your mother, Rory. It's not a good idea to invite the boy. It's not that we don't trust you around him, but your break up was really emotional if I remember correctly. You were broken." She says and my mom nods.

"Yeah, you were broken, honey. It's not a good idea. How do you think George is going to react when he hears that your ex-boyfriend is going to come to your wedding?" She asks.

"You know, it's really funny since the two of you agree together. I don't think you two ever agreed together before." I say and try to lighten the mood. "Okay, uhm … look. You don't have to be worried. Logan is coming to my wedding; if you don't invite him I'll invite him myself, grandma. And you don't have to worry about George; he trusts me." I say and my mom sends me a worried look. "I'm one hundred percent sure, okay? Don't worry. Please invite him, because it's really important to me."

"Okay, I'll put him on the list then." My grandmother says softly and I smile.

"Thank you." I say and my grandmother stands up.

"I'll just go and inform Macy that we found your dress." She says and walks out of the room.

"I can't believe this, Rory. We really need to talk about this." My mom says when my grandma closes the door.

I nod. "I know, I know. Just … not now, okay? I just found my perfect dress and I should be overjoyed. You should be overjoyed too." I say and my mom nods.

"Okay, you're right. It's just … we're not finished talking about this. Are you sure that you're sure?" She asks again and I nod.

"I'm sure." I say with a smile and at that moment my grandmother and Macy walk in.

"Oh, I can see why you're sure! The dress fits you perfectly and you're absolutely breathtaking!" Macy says enthusiastically.

I smile brightly, but my smile fades when I look at my mom and grandmother who both force a smile.


	5. The Coffee Date

Chapter 5: The Coffee/Lunch Date

"Okay, guys, great meeting. Now go off and impress me." I say and everyone stands up. I walk out of the meeting room and walk towards my secretary. "Okay, what do I do now?" I ask.

"Uhm … lunch, I suppose. But if you're not hungry we could first go through your schedule. I'm fine with whatever you say, mister Huntzberger." She says somewhat scared.

I look down at her. "No, lunch is fine. You're my secretary but that doesn't mean that you should always listen to me, by the way. Are there any messages before I go?" She nods.

"Yeah, uhm … there's a woman waiting for you. She says that you know her, her name is Rory Gilmore." She says looking at her notes.

"Rory?" I ask and my secretary nods.

"Yes. She's waiting for you in your office. I told her that it was okay for her to go in there, since you know her. That's okay, right?" She asks and I smile.

"Yeah. It is. Thank you very much …" I say and she smiles. "What was your name again?" I ask and she smiles wider.

"My name is Louisa." She says and I nod.

"Welcome on board, Louisa." I say and walk into my office.

"Well, you do make a girl wait long for you. Honor was right." I hear a voice from the corner of the room say and I turn around with a smile.

"Rory! How good to see you! Does this mean that you thought about the job at the New York Times?" I ask and Rory shakes her head.

"No, this means that I was in the neighbourhood and I thought we could drink the promised coffee." She says with a grin.

"Oh, that sounds nice. What if we would change the coffee into a lunch? Because I'm starving." I say and Rory smiles.

"I am quite starving myself, so I hoped that you would say that." She says and I nod.

"Good. Uhm … let me see … uhm … where can you have a good lunch?" I think out loud and Rory looks at a picture she has in her hands.

"So, Honor has a baby?" She asks and I look up at her.

"Uhm … yeah. Yeah, she has. A baby girl; her name is Sarah." I say and Rory smiles.

"Wow. That's great." She says and keeps staring at the picture. "So, how are you and your dad doing?"

"Uhm …" I say and a look at the ground. "Well, we're doing fine. He says that he's very proud at me and that I'm doing a good job, so I suppose that that's a good thing."

Rory looks up and smiles. "That's great, Logan. I'm so happy for you." She says and puts the picture back where she found it. "So … uhm … great office."

"You think so?" I ask and Rory smiles.

"Yeah. It's very you. The only thing that I'm missing is Henry your suit of armour." She says and I smile.

"He's back at my apartment. Guarding my stuff." I say and Rory smiles.

"Good. I missed Henry." She says.

"You did?" I ask.

Rory nods. "I did."

"Only Henry?" I ask. "I mean … did you miss someone else besides Henry?"

Rory blushes. "Of course I did." She says and I nod.

"Okay … uhm … I shouldn't have asked that. I'm sorry, I just … let's go and have some lunch." I say and Rory nods.

"Yeah. Before we get in more awkward situations and conversations." She says and I smile.

"Yeah. We shouldn't do that." I say and we walk out of my office.

Wanting The Loved One

"Oh my gosh! That is horrible!" I say and Logan nods.

"Yeah. It is. And it pisses me off, you know?" He says and I nod.

"Yes, I understand. I mean … that party my grandmother held for me. You know the 'Meet the Yale boys' party, where you saved me and I'm still very grateful for that, by the way, that was exactly the same situation. But every month?" I say and Logan sighs.

"And no matter what I do or say, my mom keeps giving those parties." He says.

"I feel sorry for you." I say and Logan smiles. "So, you … there is no woman in your life at the moment?" I ask.

"No, no woman. I'm just so busy with my work, you know?" He says and I nod. "I love my work and I have great colleagues. I just don't need a woman in my life right now. It's good as it is."

"Great." I say softly while I study my hands. "So, this is a great lunch room. Nice food, nice people. I like it."

Logan smiles. "Yeah. I like it in here too." He says. "So … uhm … you were in the neighbourhood?"

I look up at him. "Uhm … yeah. I was. Uhm … I bought my wedding dress and I wanted to stay here for a few days, because I wanted to see what exactly I was missing in Providence, you know? I mean … working at the Times has always been my dream, but the Providence is just great too. I just wanted to see if I was … making a mistake by not working here." I say and Logan nods.

"Well, what's your conclusion?" He asks and I sigh.

"Uhm … I'm definitely missing the great Chinese food here. Providence hasn't got the best Chinese food, so I don't eat it that much … but that's no problem, because George doesn't like Chinese food so … uhm … and the Times, of course. You've made it a great place to work at." I say and Logan smiles.

"Thank you. I'm happy to hear you say that." He says. "So, George doesn't like Chinese food, huh?"

I smile. "No, he doesn't. It's kind of weird that I fell for him anyway."

Logan smiles again. "Yeah, well … people do weird things. I mean … I've made mistakes and hey, I jumped off a cliff. So, that's weird and uhm … not that I'm saying that it's weird that you fell for him, because he doesn't like Chinese food. It's just that … you really love him, don't you?" He asks and I swallow.

"Yeah … I … I do. He's a great guy and he makes me feel safe." I say and Logan nods.

"Well, that's good. That's everything I've always wanted for you. I mean … I know that I was the one who broke up, but don't think that I didn't care about you, because I cared. I still care. You were my first love. Wait. You were my first love and probably the last." He says and takes a sip of his coffee.

"Oh, I'm sure that I'm not your last." I say softly. "You're a great guy and … your charm still works. I've heard women talk about you at the Times … so, yeah. I'm sure that you'll find love again."

Logan smiles. "If you say so." He says and I nod.

"I do say so and I'm 100 sure about it." I say.

Logan nods. "So, you said that you bought your wedding dress …" He says and I smile brightly.

"Yes, I did. It's a beautiful dress." I say and Logan smiles. "Have you received your invitation yet?" I ask and Logan nods.

"Yeah. I found it in my mail this morning. 'Emily and Richard Gilmore are very pleased to announce the engagement of their granddaughter Lorelai Leigh Gilmore with George Edward Johnson.'" He says and I smile.

"Yeah. Uhm … my grandmother really wanted to plan my wedding, since she didn't have a chance with my mom. My mom is my maid of honour and Lane and Paris are my bridesmaids." I say and Logan smirks.

"Are Paris and Doyle still together?" He asks with a spark in his eyes.

I nod. "Yes. They're happily married for a year now. And don't mock them, because they're really happy. Well, as happy as Paris can be." I say and Logan chuckles.

"So, Paris sings 'I'm walking on sunshine' every day?" He ask and I raise an eyebrow.

"You know it's kind of freaky that you still remember everything I told you." I say and Logan just shrugs.

"Don't blame me! You're the one who always made sure that I listened to your sexy rambles." He says with a grin.

I gasp. "My rambles are far from sexy! Don't ever say that again, because; eww, Logan! You haven't changed one bit, have you? You're still really good at making me feel uncomfortable and dirty. Although you made me feel safe and comfortable too, but you always had that talent of making me feel dirty when I said something quite normal, because you made it dirty and …" I look at Logan who's amused. "What?" I ask annoyed.

"I told you that your rambles were sexy. I was right. And the blush makes you really cute." He says and I gasp again.

"I'm not blushing! I'm so not blushing! I'm just … it's warm in here, okay?" I say and Logan nods.

"Yeah. It is quite warm in here." He says and looks around. "So, do you want another cup of coffee?"

I shake my head. "No, I should go. I told my mom that I would be in Stars Hollow at six, so … I should go. Thank you for lunch though." I say and Logan nods.

"You're welcome. I enjoyed your company." He says. "We should do this more often."

I nod. "Yeah. That would be nice. I'm happy that we can talk normally, you know? I'm happy that there isn't an air of awkwardness surrounding us, because that's what mostly happens when you meet up with you ex." I say and Logan nods.

"Yeah. I'm happy about that too." He says and smiles. "So, friends?"

I smile too. "Yeah. Friends. Definitely."

"Good." He says and he stands up when I do the same. "So, I'll call or visit you next time, since you came here this time."

I nod. "That would be great. I'm at Stars Hollow, so … if my mom answers my cell phone don't get all weird, because … I'm at my mom's and you know my mom."

Logan nods with a smile. "Yeah. I remember her." He says. "So, she's okay with this too? Just so I know."

I nod. "Yeah. She's definitely okay with this. She thinks that it's great that we're friends and everything. Yeah. She's definitely okay with this." I say and Logan frowns.

"She's not really okay with this, is she?" Logan asks and I bite my lip.

"No, but she will be okay with this if I talk to her about it. She kind of freaked out when I told her about the Yale meeting while I was wearing my perfect wedding dress. I think she didn't see it coming and uhm … she will be okay with this." I say and Logan nods.

"Okay, well … uhm … it was great to see you. I'll call you." He says and I nod.

"Yeah. I can't wait." I say and wave at him. "So, bye!" And with that I walk out of the restaurant. When I'm outside I let a breath go I didn't know that I was holding.


	6. Family Fights

Chapter 6: Family Fights

"Thank God, you're finally here! Mom has been a nervous wreck all evening. Apparently dad didn't show up yesterday evening, so she's all freaked out. Come in here, now!" Honor says while she opens the door with Sarah in her arms.

"Wow. I was going to tell you that you look lovely and that my niece does too, but I guess I shouldn't say a word." I say with a grin.

"Oh! Stop it! Just go in there and cheer her up, she's always happy when you come. Since you never come and you always leave me, Josh and Sarah alone with her and grandpa …" She says with a frown and I smile.

"I'll try to come more often, Honor." I say and Honor raises an eyebrow.

"What makes you so happy? You act like you did when you sank grandpa's yacht. So proud of yourself. But I had to pick up all the pieces after your fight with dad. Please tell me that you didn't do anything stupid again, because I won't help you this time!" She says and I smile.

"I did nothing stupid, Honor, I'm just happy to see you and Sarah. That's it. I promise." I say and Honor nods.

"Okay, we have to talk later when mom is stress-smoking. She better go soon." Honor says and I chuckle.

"Logan? Darling? Is that you?" I hear my mother's voice from the living room.

"Yes, mom. I'm here. Honor and I were just about to come." I yell back and Honor and I walk towards the living room. "Grandpa, great to see you. Mom." I say and walk up to my mother to give me a hug.

"You're becoming more and more your father every day. You're working late already." She says with a forced smile and I nod.

"I know. I'm sorry that I'm late, mom. I had to finish some of my work." I say and my mom nods.

"Very well, then. Make yourself a drink. You know the way. But nothing alcoholic. You're driving." My mom says.

"I'll just take a club soda, mom. Do you want a refill of your glass, grandpa?" I ask.

"I'm fine." My grandfather mumbles.

"Your father is late." My mom says while she looks at her watch. "I better go call him. Maybe he's still busy at the office. That way we could start dinner already. It's very good for a child Sarah's age to eat at steady times. You do always eat at the same time, don't you Honor?"

Honor nods. "Yes, mom. Always." She says and I chuckle.

"What's funny, Logan?" My mom asks and I smile at her.

"Oh, I just thought about a joke some guy told me at the office. It's a very inappropriate one." I say and my mom frowns.

"Oh, well … uhm … I'll go and call your father." She says while she walks away as quickly as she can.

When she's out of the room, Honor gives Sarah to Josh and walks up to me.

"Okay, what happened that you're all happy? I want to know the gossip." She whispers and I smile at her.

"It's really nothing, Honor." I whisper and Honor frowns.

"Right. Last time you told me that it was nothing was when you told me that Rory told you that she loved you. And you were all happy at that time too, so I don't believe in your nothings anymore." She whispers and I sigh.

"Promise me that you won't get mad and that you won't gasp or do anything that would even indicate that you have an opinion on this." I whisper and Honor nods.

"Scouts honour." She whispers and I smile.

"Okay. So, when I visited Yale to forget all about Rory …" I begin and Honor squeals.

"Oh! You met someone! Oh, Logan! I'm so happy for you!" She whispers and hugs me.

I shake my head. "No, Honor, I didn't meet someone I just …"

"Your father will be here in a few minutes." My mom announces when she walks back into the room. "Honor, Logan? What are you doing?" She asks and Honor looks up.

"I was just hugging my little brother. I haven't seen him in ages." She says and my mom smiles.

"Okay. But you shouldn't leave your child alone." My mom says.

"Sarah is with Josh, mom." Honor says with a frown.

"Oh, yes. Of course she is darling, but Josh worked all day and he must be very tired. Aren't you tired, Josh?" She asks and Josh nods in fear. "See?"

Honor sighs, walks up to Josh and takes Sarah in her arms again. "You're weak!" I hear her whisper in Josh ear. "If I didn't love you, I would have dumped you."

I smile at the sight of the two of them.

"Ah! The whole family is here! Logan, I need to talk to you about a few things. Honor, good to see you. Josh, the same. Sarah, you've grown so big." My dad says when he walks in with his coat still on. "I'm sorry that I'm so late. Business crisis at work."

"Oh, it's all right, dear. We'll just eat now." My mom says and we stand up. "Let's go to the dining room." She says nervously and we follow her.

"Okay, so you met someone. Someone I know?" Honor asks when she walks next to me.

"I didn't meet someone. I met up with someone. And yes, you know her." I say and look straight ahead.

"Oh gosh, Logan. Don't tell me that it is who I think it is." She says when we sit down in a chair.

"I don't know who you think it is, so I can't answer your question." I say and Honor gasps.

"It is! Gosh, Logan! You stupid idiot! You are so pathetic! There's no denying now!" She yells and I see that everyone is looking at me.

"Honor, please." I plead, but Honor just shakes her head.

"I can't believe that you're actually falling for her brown hair and baby blue eyes again. You were there to forget all about her, weren't you? That was why I send you there! You should always stick to the plan, Logan. She's engaged! You can't win her over! You broke her heart once, no twice. I'm not allowing you to break her heart a third time!" She yells and my mom's mouth falls open.

"Are we talking about Rory Gilmore? Logan! I thought that your ridiculous relationship with the girl has been over for two years now!" She says and I sigh.

"Look mom, Honor doesn't know what she's talking about this time. Rory and I just had some coffee together. We're friends. Nothing more." I say and I see my dad frown.

"You know that this isn't a good thing, Logan. You should focus on the paper." My dad says and I see my grandfather nod.

"Not to mention that she's engaged. Although that isn't a problem, since he isn't even from society. I never liked Rory. She has always been so …" But I interrupt my mother.

"Don't finish that sentence, mother! You all have to stop. I know that you, except for Honor, Josh and probably Sarah, hated Rory, okay? Rory and I are over! We're just friends and no matter what you say I'm staying friends with her. Now, if you'll all excuse me. It was really nice." I say and stand up.

I hear the clicking of Honor's heels following me. "Oh, gosh! I'm so sorry, Logan. I'm such a bad sister. I just lost control and I didn't know why I kept yelling with mom and dad and grandpa in the same room. I'm so sorry, you should ignore me forever." She says.

But I shake my head. "I just need some time to cool off, Honor. I'll probably call you tonight. So, wait by the phone." I say and close the door to the Huntzberger mansion behind me.

It wasn't only the fact that everyone seemed to freak out about Rory coming back into his life again. It was also the fact that he really wanted Rory to come back into his life again that made him so angry. Wasn't he the one who broke up with her those two horrible years ago? Why did it feel so right then every time he was around Rory? Why did he want to kill her fiancé though he hadn't even met him?

Wanting The Loved One

"Mom! Are you here? I'm home!" I yell when I walk through the door.

"Rory! You're here!" I hear my mom say. "I'm in the kitchen. Come here now!" I walk towards the kitchen and find my mom with a spoon in her hand. "Guess what I'm doing?" She asks with a grin and I gasp.

"You're cooking?" I ask surprised, but my mom shakes her head.

"Eww. No! I'm just eating ice cream." She says and I smile.

"Oh, good. I thought something was really wrong with you." I say and my mom smiles back.

"Yeah. I know how you feel. I feel like something is really wrong with you these days. Look, I've tried to see it from your point of view, but I can't see it from your point of view, because I'm me and you're you and somewhere there is this big blurry thing which makes me feel like something is really wrong with you." She says and I sigh.

"You're just going to jump right at it, aren't you?" I ask and my mom shrugs.

"Why not? I want an explanation and it better be a good one." She says and I sigh again.

"Look. When I went to Yale I really had the intention of forgetting Logan. I went to all the places we spent great moments together. I even asked a girl to enter my apartment from my second year at Yale, just so that I could be in the room where so much happened between us." I say and my mom nods.

"Okay, great story so far. Now I want to hear where you went insane." She says and I look at the ground.

"I really wanted to forget him, mom. And I thought that I was making progress, so I went to the last room where I used to spent all my time. The library." I say and my mom shivers.

"I always knew that those books weren't good for you." She says and I giggle softly.

"Yeah. Well, apparently I did something bad to them and they had to take revenge, because there he is. Logan Huntzberger, the one I want to forget." I say and shake my head. "I just stood there for a few seconds staring at him and then I ran away. I almost threw up and then … when I stop running he's behind me and begins talking to me."

My mom sighs. "This is a really cheesy fairy tale like story, but … this isn't good, Rory. Because most fairy tales don't include a fiancé while the princess in the story is in love with someone else. That's not good for children, you know." She says and I nod.

"I know that it was wrong to ask him to my wedding, mom. But … I did. I don't even know why. I just was so confused and I had to do something. And in my confusion I asked him to my wedding. And here I am explaining you why I asked him to my wedding." I say and my mom sighs again.

"It's not that I don't like, Logan. You know that I like Logan, I like George too. I just think that you're giving yourself so much trouble when you will see both of them. You still have very strong feelings for Logan and you can't deny them." My mom says and I nod.

"I know … I noticed when I drank coffee with him earlier today …" I say and look up at my mom in shock. "Oh …" I say when I see my mom's eyes darken.

"You had coffee with him?" She asks with a dangerously calm voice.

"Uhm … I did. I kind of promised him we would and … please don't be mad." I say and my mom shakes her head.

"How can I not be mad, Rory? You just admit that you still have strong feelings for this guy and you had coffee with him? You're engaged! I want a happy life for you! You're going to make mistakes. Mistakes, which you won't like! You should really take my advice, because I made my fair share of mistakes. I just … you lied to me, Rory. You lied to me again." She says and I shake my head.

"Technically I didn't lie. I just didn't tell you." I say softly.

"That makes it even worse! You didn't trust me enough to tell me about this. You didn't trust me, your mom and best friend! Rory! What do you want me to say? Because I don't know what to say or think about this situation anymore. No, wait! I think that you should lock yourself up into a room and you should seriously think about what you did. I know that it sounds childish, but you seriously are grounded!" My mom says and I nod.

"Grounded? But … I'm an adult!" I almost yell, before thinking about it. Actually being grounded doesn't feel so wrong. "Okay. That sounds good. I really need to think about this situation." I say and my mom nods.

"I'm sorry that I need to ground you before you actually agree with me. And I know that you have every right to not lock yourself up in your room, but I really think it's the best for you. That's why I grounded you." She says and I nod.

"I know. You're right about this, mom. I deserve to be grounded." I say and look up at her. "Can you believe that this is probably one of the first times I got grounded in my whole life? And I'm an adult. Wow."

My mom smiles slightly. "I'm sorry, kiddo. You know that I hate to do this." She says.

I smile. "But I will be very grateful. I know that already."


	7. The Family Talks

Chapter 7: The Family Talks

It's two thirty at night and I can't sleep. Everything what has happened over the past few days better be a really good dream or a nightmare, because I don't think good things will happen when it's real.

But it is real. I'm not dreaming. I'm awake and stare at my alarm clock.

It's two thirty-one and I still can't sleep. I should probably call Honor.

And that I do. I always do that. I run towards my sister when I'm making a mess of things. Hoping that she will make it better.

"Okay, you better start explaining now." I hear when Honor picks up the phone and I nod.

"I'm sorry, Honor. I'm so sorry. I don't know why I keep making a mess of myself. I don't want to, you know? I want to move on. I want a good life and … I want Rory to be happy. And she is happy with this George, I guess. I mean … he's a little possessive. But that's only natural, because he has Rory and Rory is a great girl and …" I say and hear Honor sigh.

"Stop right there. You're going to convince yourself that it's a good thing that you saw her again." Honor says and I sigh.

"I already convinced myself. We're friends now." I say and hear Honor gasp.

"Gosh! Logan! No! I … I love you, you stupid brother of mine! I don't want you to get hurt! When Rory will say 'I do' you will probably won't be able to pick up the pieces of your heart. I won't be able to do that. You've hurt yourself so many times. You've hurt Rory so many times. Please, please do what I ask from you for once in your life. Don't be friends with Rory." She almost whispers and I know that she's crying.

"I'm sorry, Honor. I can't. I've tried, but … she's back in my life and I won't let her go again. She's so important to me, I love her. You should understand; you can't cut off all the contact with Josh." I say and Honor sniffles.

"But Josh and I are married and there is nothing what can stop us from being together. You and Rory on the other hand have both made your fair share of mistakes and you can't just forget them. And also; Rory is engaged. A fact you know very well. Don't make this hard for the both of you, because I'm sure that Rory loves her fiancé, but … she still has a soft spot for you, Logan. Because your love was so intense …" She says and I stare at the wall.

"I want to be friends with her, Honor. I need her in my life. She's my air. I can't live another day without her. I love her so much and I know that I can't have her. I don't want to ruin her happiness and that's why I can promise you that nothing will happen between the two of us. I promise." I say and hear Honor cry again.

"Hold your tongue! You can't promise this! Logan … please! This is me; asking you … to please move on and tell Rory that … that you can't be friends with her." She says between sobs.

And I swallow. "I'm so sorry, Honor. Like I said before. I really wish that I could tell you that I will, but I need her. I need her, Honor. She's my Josh." I say and hear Honor blow her nose.

"Well, then. I guess we should stop talking about this." She says and I sigh.

"I guess." I say and look at my hands. "So, how went the rest of diner?"

Honor laughs sadly. "Huh. You really want to know?" She sighs. "The rest of the meal went in silence; dad was furious, mom was nervous and furious and grandpa didn't eat a thing. Josh, Sarah and I went as soon as we could."

"Sorry to cause all this. I always seem to cause problems. I never do anything right. And when I think I do something right it's still wrong." I say bitterly and smile at myself. "I don't care about it, but it's awful for you."

"Oh, Logan … don't say that you don't care about it. Every child wants their parents to be proud of them. I'm sure that mom and dad are proud of you. You know that they have some issues together and they aren't really good at showing how they feel." She says and I chuckle.

"Nah. Dad is really good at showing his anger and disappointment in me." I say and Honor sighs again.

"Just remember that I love you, Logan. I'll always be there for you, I promise. No matter how pathetic you are." She says and I smile.

"Thank you, Honor. This means a lot to me." I say and Honor cries again.

"You're just so stupid! You deserve to be happy, you deserve a loving family and you deserve the person you love. It's just so sad. This is like a really bad book I want to close immediately. I really think you deserve all the happiness in the world, because you're so great!" She says and blows her nose again.

"Honor, may I ask you something?" I ask when I realise something.

"Yeah." She says still sobbing.

"Are you pregnant?" I ask and the sobbing stops.

For a few seconds it's silent and then I hear Honor whisper. "Oh my gosh. I am."

I smile. "That's wonderful, Honor. I'm so happy for you. Sarah will have a little brother or sister." I say and Honor is silent for another second or two.

"This explains so much. The sudden outburst about you and Rory, the sobbing and crying about every movie and about your pathetic life … I even cried when I watched Bambi this afternoon." She says and I smile.

"Well, Bambi is a really sad movie. He lost his mommy." I say and hear Honor sniffle.

"Shut up, you stupid idiot! You'll make me cry again! I hate you!" She says.

"But you love me." I say and Honor laughs.

"Yes, I do. Gosh, can you believe it? You're going to be an uncle! Again!" She says and sighs. "I really hope that you will find the same happiness as me, Logan."

"I hope so too. You should rest, so I'll hang up." I say and Honor sighs.

"Thank you." She says and hangs up.

I stare at the wall and think about everything Honor has said. I wish that I could make her happy too, but I can't make anyone happy as long as I'm not happy.

Wanting The Loved One

"How's my criminal, grounded daughter doing?" I hear my mom ask when she enters the room.

"I'm doing fine. Thanks. But what are you doing here?" I ask and my mom smiles.

"I'm here to bring you food and coffee. I said that you were grounded. That doesn't mean that you aren't allowed to eat, but you wouldn't know, since this is one of the first times you've been grounded." She says with a small grin and I smile.

"Thank you, mom. For doing this, I mean. Bringing me food and trying to help me with the mess I'm making." I say and my mom sighs.

"I take it that you didn't take a beauty sleep." She says.

"Nope. My brains are full of thoughts. Full of everything. I can't sleep." I say and close my eyes. "I just … need him, you know? I need him in my life and it's so hard to push something you need away. See it as coffee. I have to drink it otherwise I won't function."

"I know, sweetie. But … what about George?" She asks.

I smile. "Oh, I do love him. I just wonder if that's enough, you know? He's great. He protects me and wants me to feel safe. But there is also this possessive side of him. And … the fact that the Times is my dream and I don't think that he'll be able to make my dreams come true, you know?" I ask and open my eyes to see my mom nod.

"And Logan does give you the feeling that you can make your dreams come true?" She asks and I sigh.

"I … I don't know … yes. He always told me that I should do what I want and … George just wants to live in Providence and start a family, you know? And … that kind of freaks me out." I say and bite my lip.

"The fact that he wants a family?" My mom asks and I shake my head.

"No, actually it's more the fact that he wants to stay with his horrible mother for the rest of his life." I say and shiver. "You haven't met her yet, but she's so … so … possessive."

"Possessive mothers are always kind of scary." My mom says.

"I know. She's so … she first wouldn't even look at me. She thought that I would take her son away. If we have a freaky close bond, you wouldn't want to know theirs." I say and my mom smiles.

"Well, luckily we have a freaky close bond in the good way. Right? I mean … it sounds like George's mom thinks he's still three." She says and I giggle.

"She does! It's just so horrible. When we're in the same room … she hates me so much! Probably even more as Shira Huntzberger ever did." I say and laugh hysterically. "What is wrong with me that the parents of my boyfriend hate me?" I say and my laugh goes over in tears and I start to cry. "What's wrong with me, mom? First my relationship with Logan was kind of difficult, because of his parents. But he didn't care about it; he loved me for who I am. But George … all he talks about is his mom and how terrific she is and I just can't take it anymore, because his mom hates me and he knows that and he's so sad about it …"

My mom sighs. "Oh, honey. You're just too perfect and that scares them. They want the best for their sons and since you're a really sweet, beautiful and smart young girl they are afraid that they won't fit into their sons lives again." She says and holds me tight.

"It's just so hard, mom. I'm so confused about George and Logan being back in my life. I don't know if I can take it anymore. I need Logan in my life, but it feels like I'm betraying George if he's in my life. What should I do? Moving on isn't an option." I say and sniffle.

"Well … you're not betraying George when you're just friends with Logan." My mom says slowly and softly.

"I'm not?" I ask and look up at her. My mom shakes her head. "So, you're basically telling me that I should stay friends with Logan? I thought that you hated that we were friends again." I say confused and my mom sighs.

"I know. But … it's for the best. You told me that you need him. And maybe, it's the right thing to do right now. I don't know why I'm telling you that you should stay friends with him, but maybe somewhere there will come something good out of it and … you love George, right?" She asks and I nod. "Then I don't see the danger in it."

I blink a few times. "But … are you sure?" I ask and my mom nods.

"I trust you Rory. You won't do anything stupid, right? Do you promise me that you won't do anything stupid?" She asks.

I swallow. "I promise that I won't do anything stupid." I say and my mom nods.

"Well, then … okay. I'm fine with you being friends with Logan and I'm fine with you being engaged to George. But … I think you seriously need to talk to me more. Like we used too. I know that you like to shut your feeling up, but … I really want to know what's going on in your life. I'm your mother, I'm your best friend and I love you." She says and I smile.

"Thank you, mom. For being there for me when I need you." I say and my mom smiles.

"No problem, kiddo." She whispers in my hair and kisses it.


	8. Fights With The Groom

Hi everyone!

Thank you so much for reading my story and for the wonderful reviews I'm getting.

I have a little surprise for you. Today I'll post two new chapters! Yeah!

It might surprise you all.

Anyway ... it's because I'm having my birthday tomorrow! I'm turning 15! And I thought you all deserved a present. Now! Enjoy!

Thank you,

Miss92

Chapter 8: Fights With The Groom

"Hey!" She says when she walks up to me with a smile.

"Hey." I say and smile back. "I'm happy that you were able to make it. It was kind of last minute, but …" Rory interrupts me.

"I am happy that you called me. Thank you so much for inviting me." She says and I nod.

"You're welcome. Come on, let's go inside. Colin, Juliet and Finn are already inside." I say and Rory nods.

"Shall I take your coats?" A man asks at the door and we smile.

"Yeah. Thank you." I say and shrug of my coat. Rory does the same and when I see her in her dress I can't take my eyes off of her. She's stunning in the black dress she's wearing.

"Is this okay? I didn't know what to wear, you told me that it was fancy, but not exactly how fancy." She says and bites her lip.

I smile. "You look stunning. Come on, Ace. Let's go and find them." I say and I see her shiver when she hears my old nickname for her.

"So, do Colin, Finn and Juliet know that I'm coming with you?" She asks and I sigh.

"Uhm … no. It's a surprise. They know that I'm bringing someone though." I say and see Colin, Finn and Juliet at a table. Juliet waves excitedly. Finn does the same, but Colin looks a bit mad. "Hey, everyone. I'm sure that you all remember Rory …"

"Oh my gosh, Rory! You look amazing! Come and sit!" Juliet gestures and grabs Colin's hand. "Isn't it cool that Logan brought Rory as a surprise?" She asks and Colin smiles weakly.

"Yeah. It is a big surprise." He says and watches me intently.

"Finn, how are you doing?" I hear Rory ask and see her smile at Finn.

"Oh, I'm good, love. I'm just love sick." He says with a dramatic sigh. "Oh, Cleo, why did you have to leave me?"

Rory looks confused and I chuckle. "Cleo is the love of Finn's life. She broke it of when she noticed that his alcohol addiction wasn't cute."

"Hey!" Finn said and pouted. "Rory thinks my alcohol addiction is cute, don't you Rory?" He asks and Rory smiles.

"Well, it is very cute, but also very bad for your health." She says and Finn frowns.

"Okay, we should make sure that she drinks tons of alcohol tonight, because then she'll see how cute it is to be drunk 24/7." He says and Colin frowns.

"Let's not do that. You never know what a drunken Rory might do." He says and I raise my eyebrow.

"What would a drunken Rory do? I don't recall that many times she was drunk and that she did something weird." I say and Colin shrugs.

"I'm just saying that I like Rory better when she's sober." He says and Rory smiles.

"Well, thank you, Colin. I agree with you on that." She says and then turns towards Juliet who asks her something.

I continue to look at Colin who shakes his head. "Logan, can I talk to you for a moment?" He asks and I see Juliet look up.

"What do you need to talk about with Logan, honey?" She asks and then she smiles as if she remembers some sort of secret. "Oh!" She says and winks. "I know!"

Colin smiles at her and stands up. I do the same and follow Colin.

"You stupid idiot!" Colin whispers angrily and shakes his head. "You promised me that it would only be a drink and now you're taking her here. You promised me and you broke that promise!"

"Look, Colin … it's not a big deal. Rory and I are friends now. I know that I should have probably called you, but it was kind of last minute, just like this whole dinner." I say and Colin just shakes his head again.

"I've had it with your excuses, Logan. You're going to get hurt. Because I don't know if you noticed, but she has a ring around her finger. And engagement ring! She's off limits and you promised me that you had no intention of winning her back. But what I just saw made it clear that you were trying to win her back with your smiles and … ugh! Logan! Can't you see that you're an ass?" Colin whispers loudly and I see Juliet look up from the table with a worried look.

"So, you're getting married, huh?" I ask and Colin blinks.

"No, no … you're not changing the subject! I'm … how did you find out?" He asks confused and angry at the same time.

"I just noticed the big diamond, Colin." I say and shrug.

"Oh, well … yeah. I'm getting married, but that isn't important right now. What is important is that you have no self-respect. I can't believe that you're actually letting her in your life again. You'll get hurt!" He whispers again with a frown.

"And you want me to be your best man?" I ask and Colin closes his mouth and opens it again.

"You're not listening to me, are you? Gosh. It has no use talking to you." He says and shakes his head. "So … yeah. Will you be my best man?"

I smirk. "Of course, man. Congratulations. So, you finally decided to ask her, huh?" I ask and Colin smiles.

"Yeah. You should have seen her face. She was so happy when I asked her. I first thought that she was happy, because she loved me, you know. But … she said that she was happy, because she could finally eat and feel the satisfaction of being full." He says with a grin and I laugh.

"Well, I'm very happy for you, my friend." I say. "Now, let's go back and tell the others the news."

"Yeah. That would be great. I hope that Finn understands why I didn't ask him as my best man." He says with a frown and I shrug.

"Hey! You could always ask him as your flower-boy. He wouldn't mind. He has always liked girl stuff." I say with a grin and Colin hits the back of my head.

"Shut up!" He says and I hear Juliet sigh in relief when we reach the table.

"Oh, honey! Did he agree! I'm so happy! Now I can tell everyone. Finn, Rory! Look! I'm getting married!" She says and squeals happily.

"Oh, Juliet! I'm so happy for you!" Rory says and Finn nods.

"Bloody, that's one hell of a diamond you bought her, Colin." He says with a grin and Colin shrugs.

"She wouldn't have done it for less." He says and Juliet gasps.

"Colin! That's so not true! I would have said yes if you had had a ring at all. I'm already very grateful to you, because I can finally eat normally and feel the satisfaction of being full." She says with a satisfied smile and Colin raises his eyebrow at me.

"Didn't I tell you?" He says and I shrug with a grin.

"Oh, sorry. That's me." Rory says when a cell phone rings and she grabs it. "It's George." She says and smiles apologetically. "I'm sorry, I have to take it." She says and we nod.

"That's all right, honey! Go on!" Juliet smiles and Rory takes the call.

"Hey. I didn't know that you would call." She says with flushed cheeks and excuses herself from the table.

Colin, Juliet and Finn all three look at me and I sigh. "I'm okay. She's engaged. Don't look at me as if I just died in front of you." I say and Juliet sighs.

"She still loves you, Logan. I see it in her eyes." She says and earns a kick from Colin. "Ouch." She says and slaps the back of his head.

"Hey, mate. Shall we order a few drinks?" Finn asks and I nod.

"Great. I'm in!" I say enthusiastically and they all smile.

Wanting The Loved One

"Hey, I didn't know that you would call." I say while I stand up and walk away from the table.

"Uhm … I'm sorry. Isn't it the right time? Should I call back later?" George asks angrily.

"No. I'm sorry. What's going on?" I ask confused and hear George breath heavily.

"I just went to Stars Hollow, because I think you've had enough time to think. But your mom told me that you were out with a few friends including a Logan Huntzberger who's your ex-boyfriend if I remember correctly." He says and I sigh.

"You went to Stars Hollow, because you think I've had enough time to think?" I ask angrily and look back at the table where Logan orders something with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah. You should really avoid the subject. That only makes you guiltier. Tell me, are you having an affair behind my back?" He almost yells.

"What? Gosh, George! I can't believe that you could even think that I would cheat on you! I'm just having dinner with some college friends and yes, Logan is here too. But I would never, never, cheat on you!" I say angrily and see Logan look in my direction with a worried frown.

"Great. Good to know that you won't cheat on me, but you don't have the best records. What about Jess and Dean? I believe that you kissed Jess while you were still with Dean." He says and I gasp.

"How dare you!" I say. "And … how do you know?"

"Your very nice neighbour informed me. She's a great woman. We should invite her to our wedding." He says and I laugh bitterly.

"Oh, don't worry. She's coming." I say and shake my head. "I can't believe this, George. You're being possessive. You know what? I think I should tell you everything I want to say to you, right now." I say and George groans.

"Yeah. Do that. That would be lovely." He says with a dangerous calm voice.

"I want to work at the New York Times. It has been my dream since forever and I really want it to happen, but will you support me when I decide to work at the Times?" I ask and George is silent for a few seconds.

"And leave Providence?" He asks softly and I sigh.

"Yeah. That would be the idea. Since I'm going to be your wife." I say and George is silent again.

"But mama. She wouldn't like it. She wouldn't like it at all." He says and I sigh.

"And that would be so bad. I want an honest answer from you. George, do you love me?" I ask and George sighs.

"Yes, of course. I love you so much, you know that. I asked you to marry me!" He yells and I look at the ground.

"Would you still love me when I tell you that your mom hates me?" I ask and there's an awful silence. After a minute I sigh. "You know what? Don't answer the question. I don't want to hear it. Bye, George." I say and close my phone.

I'm calm. Too calm if you'd ask me.

"Hey, Ace. There you are again. Do you want some drinks?" Logan asks and laughs. "They are really nice drinks." He says and Colin laughs also.

"Really, really, really good drinks. Let's make sure that we're all drunk by the end of the evening!" Colin says and Juliet laughs.

"I think I'm drunk already. Must be the combination of food and the drinks. I'm not used to it." She giggles. "Come on, Rory. Drink with us!" She says and I sit down, smiling.

"A drink or two wouldn't hurt." I say and hear my cell phone ring. "Let's set it off." I say and set my cell phone off with a smile. "Now, give me one of those drinks!"


	9. Drunken Confessions Give Trouble

Chapter 9: Drunken Confessions Give Trouble

"Whoops!" I hear Rory say when we step into the elevator. "Those doors are so fast …" She says and giggles. I chuckle.

"I know! I'm always telling them that they should make them slower." I say and hear that I talk funny.

"Oh, we're so drunk!" Rory says and sits down onto the floor of the elevator. "And I love it!" She slurs and smiles at me. "Sit down!" She says and I do so.

"How many drinks did we have?" I ask and Rory giggles.

"How would I know? Too many!" She says and I chuckle also.

"I've an idea!" I say and Rory looks up.

"What?" She asks and I smirk.

"Let's hit the emergency button and stay here all night!" I say and Rory giggles.

"We can't do that! What if other people want to go into the elevator?" She asks and I shrug.

"Who cares?" And I hit the emergency button. The elevator makes a sudden stop and Rory falls into giggles again. "You like it?" I ask and she nods.

"Yeah! I do!" She says and her eyes grow wide. "I don't want to marry George. His mom is weird." She says and I look down at her.

"You don't? I don't want you to marry George either. I love you …" I say and Rory giggles again.

"I love you too! But that's so crazy, because I'm getting married!" She says and lies down onto the ground. "I don't want to love you, you know? Because you're a stupid idiot. You broke up with me and I hate you for doing that. I hate you!" She yells and sits up again to kick me.

"Hey! Don't do that! That hurts!" I say and sit down next to her. "I hate myself too … but I love you."

Rory giggles. "Yeah … have you ever felt this light? I think that I can fly!" She says and I laugh.

"No … but I've never felt this weird in my head before!" I say and look at Rory who's waving with her arms. "Can I kiss you?" I ask and Rory looks at me.

"No! No! No! I'm engaged. George is mad at me! We can't kiss. I don't want to kiss you … you're a better kisser as George is, but I don't want to kiss you! You're bad … George is good …" She says and her head falls on my shoulder.

"Why is George good? I hate George …" I say and Rory sighs.

"George is safe and he doesn't look like you. That's why George is good." She says and I groan.

"So, you want to marry some boring man like George?" I ask and Rory gasps and then she giggles.

"George isn't boring! He's just a baby. He's mommy's baby and he will always be mommy's baby. I hate his mom." She says and I look at her.

"I'm not a mommy's baby, so you like me?" I ask and Rory sends me a coy look.

"I like you." She says and begins to sing. "_And I-I-I will always-s-s love you!" _

I laugh and Rory does too. "You're a terrible singer." I say and Rory giggles.

"I know!" She says and lets her head fall onto my shoulder once again. She feels so warm and soft. So safe. So … familiar. And then, in my drunken state, I kiss her. And she kisses me back.

And after a while we're making out and she's trying to unbutton my shirt. It feels so wonderful to kiss her again. She's so amazing. My Ace is back in my life, back in my arms and no one will stop us.

She stops kissing me and smiles. "I love you!" She yells and I grin.

"I love you too …" I say and we kiss again.

Wanting The Loved One

"Ugh!" I say when I wake up. My eyes are still closed, but my neck is killing me. Then something hits me; Logan, I, elevator … I'm naked! "Aah!" I yell when I sit up and see Logan lying next to me and opening his eyes.

"Soft! Your voice is too high. Oh … my head." He says and his hand goes to his head.

Then I realise that my head hurts too, but I don't care. Here I am in an elevator with Logan and something happened. Something really bad happened, because we're both naked. "I don't care. We … we're naked …" I almost whisper and I see realisation hit him.

"Damn." He mumbles and sits up just like me. "Right … uhm … we should dress ourselves again." He says and grabs his boxers.

"Does this elevator have a camera or something?" I ask worriedly and look around.

"Elevator?" He asks and looks around. "Oh, man. What did we do?" He says and quickly grabs his blouse. "No camera."

"Good." I say and grab my panties. "So … uhm … nothing happened, okay? Nothing happened between the two of us, we're just friends. Friends who made a mistake." I say and Logan looks at me.

"You really think that I remembered a thing? I was too drunk. I don't even … I hit the emergency button." He says and looks around. "Have you seen my pants?" He asks and I nod.

"Here they are." I say and quickly throw his pants towards him. "So, we agree on the fact that nothing happened and that it was just a stupid mistake and that it shouldn't happen again?" I ask and Logan looks at me.

"No, I don't." He says and stares at me. "You still love me, you don't want to marry George. That's what you told me last night. I remember."

My eyes go wide. "What? No! I … I was drunk! I didn't know what I was saying. George and I just had a fight and that's why I drank all those drinks. I do want to marry George, I love him." I say while I grab my heels.

"Right. And that's why we ended up like this?" He says and walks towards me. "Rory, my feelings didn't change. They didn't. I love you. I still do. After all these years …" But Rory interrupts me.

"Stop it! I made a mistake. A big one and it only happened, because I was angry with George. But I love him. You claim to love me, but you had your chance. You had your chance two years ago, but you broke up with me and … being friends isn't a good idea." I say and hit the emergency button. The elevator moves again.

"Rory, I am so sorry that I broke up with you. It was a stupid idea. I was depressed at the time. My father was disappointed in me, again. And I just couldn't take the drama anymore …" He says and tears form in my eyes.

"I still have your shirt. You know that? I keep it under my pillow and every time that I need to feel safe I grab your shirt. Do you know how hard it was for me to move on?" I ask and a tear rolls down my cheek. At that moment the elevator stops and we get out of it.

"And that's why we should get back together. We both miss each other. What's keeping you from it?" He asks and I shake my head.

"George is, Logan. George, the one who respects me, the one who makes me feel safe and the one who helped me to get over you. I love him and I'll marry him. You have a choice; we will never talk about this again and we'll stay friends or this was the last time you've seen me." I say and Logan just stares at me.

"How am I going to forget one of the happiest evenings in my life? Well, when you don't count the drunkenness in …" He asks softly and I sigh.

"Then you made your choice." I say and am about to push the button when Logan grabs my arm.

"Wait." He says and breathes heavily. "Okay. I … we'll never talk about this again and we'll stay friends. Okay?"

I look in his eyes and feel the strong urge to kiss him, but I don't. I just nod. "Okay. Friends. Just friends." I say.

"And I know that it's the best for you to marry George. I … he loves you very much and … I'm sorry for making a mess of your life. I do it all the time." He says and I swallow.

"You're not the one who's making a mess, Logan. I am the one who's making a mess. I invited you to my wedding. That's when I started to make this mess. This is not your fault. You're a great guy, Logan. You've grown and you're so talented." I say and cup his cheek with my hand. "It makes me happy to see that you love your work and that you have great friends; like Finn and Colin."

Logan turns his head so that he can kiss my hand and I smile at him. "You're the one that makes me the happiest man on earth, Ace. It doesn't matter if we're friends or something else. When you're in my life I'm happier and I feel good. Thank you for being the one who makes me happy." He whispers and I smile.

"Thank you for being the one who makes me happy." I whisper and then I realise what I'm doing. "But … we're friends and I should probably make a call to George. I'm sure that he's worried, because we had a fight last night and … to be honest … my body is killing me."

Logan smiles. "Damn alcohol." He says and I giggle.

"Yeah." I say and step back. "So, I should go." I say and Logan nods. I push the button for the elevator.

"You should." He says.

"And we're still friends, right? I mean … we're okay with this. We'll forget all about it." I say and Logan nods again.

"We will. I don't even know what you're talking about." He says with a small smirk playing at his lips. His beautiful, warm and inviting lips.

"Okay, good. So, bye. I'll call you." I say and Logan nods. The elevator arrives.

"Okay. I'll be waiting by the phone." He says and I smile before I step into the elevator.

"Bye." I say and the doors of the elevator close, so that I can't see him again.

I look around and feel tears burning in my eyes. Being friends wasn't such a good idea and it's not only that. I broke my mothers promise. And how are Logan and I every going to be just friends again?

And when did I become the cheating person I am?

Then the tears fall and I can't stop them.

Please review! Thank you!


	10. Trying To Make It All Right

Chapter 10: Trying To Make It All Right

I stare at the text on my computer and I try to read it, but I can't. I can't focus on anything these days. She's in my head and she won't leave it. After our night in the elevator and our talk I can't seem to think about anything else. I'm head over heels in love with Rory, again, and the trouble is that I'm not allowed to talk about it.

"Mr. Huntzberger? Mr. Huntzberger!" I hear a shy voice say and I look up.

"There is a miss Gilmore for you on the phone." She says and smiles slightly.

I smile and nod. "Thank you, Louisa." I say and Louisa nods and walks out of the room. I take a deep breath and grab the phone. "Hello?" I say and I hear a sigh on the other end of the line.

"Wow. You even have a waiting music thingy." I hear a familiar voice say and I swallow.

"Lorelai?" I ask and I hear her chuckle.

"Yeah. It's Lorelai. Don't freak out. I just have a few questions concerning you and my daughter." She says and I swallow again.

"Okay …" I say. "There really is no freaking out involved? Because I have the idea that somehow one of us will freak out."

Lorelai chuckles again. "I hope not. Anyway. I'm serious now. So … Rory came home yesterday at noon and she walked into her room, grabbed her stuff, mumbled something about 'making a mess and now fixing it' and she went. Do you know where?" She asks and I sigh.

"I wish that I knew. I guess that she went to George. She had a fight with him when we were at the restaurant." I said and her Lorelai gasp.

"George came to the restaurant? How did he know that she was there? I told him that you guys were having dinner, but I didn't tell him where or how or … how did he know?" She asks and I sigh.

"Uhm … he didn't exactly came. He just called her and they had a fight." I say and Lorelai is silent for a moment.

"Is there something you have to tell me? Because you sound very defensive and confused at the same time. Is there something that I should know?" She asks and I sigh.

"Uhm … look, I don't know if Rory …" I say, but Lorelai interrupts me.

"You don't know if Rory wants to tell me? I don't care! You tell me what happened right now." She says demanding and I shake my head.

"Uhm … okay. I think that this is the moment where you freak out …" I say and sigh again. "Well, after the fight with George we had a few drinks. A few drinks too many actually and we went to my home and while we were in the elevator …" I hear Lorelai gasp.

"Oh my gosh! You guys kissed? I told Rory that she had to watch out! That she shouldn't make mistakes." She almost yells in shock and I sigh.

"It wasn't only a kiss … I, in my drunken state, hit the emergency button and we … you know." I say and Lorelai gasps again.

"Oh my gosh! That's why she was so confused and had red, swollen eyes. Oh, I should have known. My poor baby. And now she's going to tell George?" Lorelai asks and I laugh a bitter laugh.

"No. She doesn't want to talk about this ever again. She wants to forget about this. She wants to move on and marry George." I say and Lorelai is silent again.

"Well, I understand her. I mean … I've been in the same kind of situation with Luke. I should have never told him about the mistake I made with Christopher. That was just stupid and … the biggest mistake I ever made and will make, hopefully." She says and I don't know how to react.

"Well, okay … uhm …" I say, but Lorelai begins talking again.

"Do you have any idea how much you hurt her by breaking up with her? I never understood why you did though. And I also never understood the timing. Rory was so much in love with you; she wanted to support you through everything. She thought that you were her one. You know, you're her Shrek to Fiona. But you broke up and she still wanted to be supportive, but she was a wreck. She stayed in her room for a whole week. She only ate when Paris forced her and a year after the break-up she met George. She still wasn't over you, but … she knew that is was time." She says and I swallow.

"I wanted my dad to be proud of me and I thought that if I would completely focus on my work, that he would. You should understand. I mean … did you never feel like disappointing your parents when you had Rory? I just … he's never been proud of me and I wanted him to be proud of me." I say and Lorelai sighs.

"And you did that by breaking her heart." She says softly. "I understand, Logan. I really do. Every kid wants his parents to be proud of him, but … since Rory is my daughter … you hurt me through hurting my kid."

I feel tears form in my eyes. "I made the biggest mistake in my life by breaking up with her. I still love her, she's my everything, she means the world to me and there is no night that I fall asleep without wishing that I wouldn't have been so stupid. Lorelai, you have to believe me that I won't ruin her happiness with George; I'm trying hard in not doing that. I want her to be happy. That's the least I can do for her." I say and Lorelai is silent for a moment.

"You are a good kid, Logan." She says after a minute. "You really are. And I'm sure that whatever Rory decides to do about this situation or mess you're in … she loves you too. You're her Shrek, remember that."

I chuckle lightly. "Thank you." I say and Lorelai sighs in relief.

"You're welcome. I … really have to go. I have to talk to my daughter. Just to make sure that everything is all right." She says and I nod although she can't see I do so.

"Yeah. You should do that." I say and sigh. "But, Lorelai, don't be too hard on her. She's confused and … just don't be too hard on her."

I know that Lorelai is smiling. "I won't. I promise." She says and hangs up.

I sigh once again and stare at my computer again. It's going to be a long day again.

Wanting The Loved One

I walk into our apartment and look around. I'm happy to be home again, but also I feel scared and I don't know what to expect.

"Rory?" I hear him ask and I look up.

"George, hi … I thought that you were working." I say nervously when I see him standing in front of me. He's unshaved and needs a shower, that for sure.

"I couldn't work. I missed you so much, Rory." He says and hugs me tight.

I smile and swallow. "George, we need to talk." I say and I hear George groan softly.

"We'll talk later." He says, but I push him away.

"No, George. We need to talk now. I really need to talk to you. I need your opinion on this all. I love you, you know that and that's why I need to talk to you." I say and George nods with wide eyes.

"Okay, if this is about earlier … I didn't mean to be possessive. I hate it when my mom does that, although it doesn't seem like it. I just … you're mine, Rory. I love you and you're mine. I'll never let you go." He says and I smile slightly.

"It's all right. I just … would you support me? Would you support me in everything I'll do or want to do?" I ask and George nods.

"Of course, honey." He says with a smile playing at his lips now.

"Would you also support me if I want to do something you don't like? If I want to move to France, so that I can open an Inn over there?" I say and George frowns.

"Do you want to?" He asks and I shake my head.

"No, but that's beside the point, George. The point is that I want and need to know if you'll support me. I'm going to be your wife and that's why I need to know this. Because love isn't always enough. I know that from experience. Believe me." I say and my thoughts go to Logan, but I quickly shake my head. No, we're not going to think about him.

"I … I will support you." He says and I nod.

"Good. That's always nice to know." I say and look at the ground. "Now I need you to answer a question I asked you before. Will you still love me when I tell you that your mom hates me?"

George sends me an angry look. "This is unbelievable. My mother is a good woman. She wants the best for me. She doesn't hate you." He almost spits out and I sigh.

"But she does. She's so … awful, George. She doesn't want me to marry you! She wants you all to herself, so please … just answer that bloody question!" I yell and George eyes grow wide.

His mouth opens and closes again. And it opens and it closes again. "I … yes, I would." He says and I nod.

"See? Was it that hard to answer me?" I ask and George shakes his head.

"I just … I thought that you knew. It hurts that you didn't." He says and I shrug.

"Well, it hurts me too, George." I say and George nods.

"Now it's my time to ask you something." He says and I sigh.

"Well, it's only fair." I say softly and George takes a deep breath.

"You had doubts about our wedding, didn't you? You wanted some time of to see if you truly loved me enough to marry me." He says and I nod slowly.

"I had doubts, yes. But they're gone, George. They're gone with the wind and I want to marry you so badly. You're the one I love and I don't want to let you go." I say and can't help but feel upset. How badly I want these words to be true.

"Good. That's good to know. I … love you." He says and I smile.

"I know. You've told me more than once today." I say and George nods.

"But I really do and I want to show you how much I love you. What do you want me to buy for you?" He asks and I feel a pain in my body.

"Not everything is to be bought, George. You know that! Gosh … I …" I begin, but I can't talk any further, because my whole body is shaking from the sobs.

"Rory? Rory? What's going on?" George asks and holds me tight. "What's going on, my darling?"

I shake my head and push him away again. "You don't deserve me. I'm a bad person." I say softly and see George's face lose colour. "Look. You asked me if I … if I had an affair." I see George's eyes spit with fire. "No. I'm not having an affair, but there was a moment. Just a second that I reconsidered our relationship and wondered if I should marry you, because I thought that Logan might have been my one. But it was so stupid, because I don't even love him anymore, I love you." I say and I hurt myself when I tell him this lie and when I lie about my love for Logan.

George stares at me for another second and then he smiles. "Gosh. You scared me there, Rory. It's okay. Don't worry. It's only fair that you doubt these things, but like you said; you love me and not him. So everything is all right." He says and chuckles. "Well, of course you love me. He's just an ass."

My eyes go wide. "He's not an ass! How dare you say those words? I know that you don't like him, just for the fact that he was my ex-boyfriend, but don't call him an ass! He hasn't had a nice youth. He's had a hard time. So, don't ever say that again! You know? I came here to make it all right, but I think I made a mistake, since you're so … yourself today." I say angrily and George raises his eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm sorry … I didn't know that this was a sensitive spot." He mumbles. "I'll just grab a drink. We'll talk about this little outburst later." He says while he walks away.

"You should take a shower and shave yourself!" I yell after him and angrily walk into the living room. "Great. Just great." I mumble while I grab a picture of my mom and me. "If only you knew how stupid I am …" I whisper.

At that moment my cell phone rings and I grab it from my pocket.

"Hello?" I ask when I answer the phone.

"Hi, kiddo!" My mom says cheery, but a little bit weird. "We need to talk." She says after a second or two and I recognise an angry undertone in her cheery voice.


	11. Making The Wedding Happen

Chapter 11: Making The Wedding Happen

I sigh when I open the door to my apartment and walk in. Another evening alone. Maybe I should call Colin or Finn to keep me company, but I don't feel like it.

I walk into my kitchen to eat something and slowly grab a bottle of wine.

Just when I open it my cell phone rings.

"Hello?" I say when I pick up.

"You jerk! Ass, arrogant, inconsiderate, mindless, frat-boy, low-life, butt-faced miscreant! And yes, I do realise that I've said that before. But I mean it even more this time." I hear Rory say angrily and I sigh.

"Look, Ace, I'm sorry. But your mom asked and I hate it when I have to lie. You didn't tell me I couldn't tell anyone. You just said that we should forget about it, not that I wasn't allowed to talk about it with anyone else but you." I say and hear Rory snort.

"Oh, and since when do you keep your promises? Seriously, Logan. I hate you right now! How could you have told my mom? If I had wanted to tell her; I would have told her myself." She says and I chuckle.

"Right. As if you would ever tell your mother about this. She has the right to know and she almost demanded me to tell her what was wrong." I say and pour myself a glass of wine.

"That doesn't mean that you had to tell her! It's none of her business! Okay? What's going on between me and my mom is none of your business and what's going on in your life is none of my business!" She says and I snort.

"It's none of my business? It's none of your business? It's none of her business? It is, Ace. It became my, yours and her business when we saw each other again. She's your mom; you always tell her everything and don't deny it! She was the one who gave her whole life up for you, so I think that she has the right to know what you do and how you try to fix it." I say as calm as possible and Rory is silent for a moment.

"Don't 'Ace' me, Logan. I can't take it. My day has been horrible and I can't take any fight again. I don't want to fight. I hate fights. George is so angry and my mom is furious … I don't want you to be angry with me too. I'm sorry." She almost whispers and I sigh.

"I don't want to fight about this either and I'm sorry also. I know that I shouldn't have told her, it was just … I don't know why I told her. I'm a mess." I say and Rory chuckles.

"Yeah. Me too. We really make our lives difficult, don't we?" She asks and I smile slightly.

"Yeah. We do. Especially me … I mean … I broke up with you and now you're getting married and I do everything to stay in contact with you. Don't get me wrong; it's not to get you back, but you're always nice to talk to." I say and Rory is silent again.

"We always fight." She whispers after a few seconds.

I raise my eyebrows. "We? I don't think we're too bad." I say with a smile.

"No. Not you and me. I mean my mom and me. We always fight about George. Ever since I met him … ever since I agreed to go out with him." She says and sighs. "It took me a long time to get over you, so … she was worried and … then I met George and she said that I only wanted him to forget about you, you know? But … I truly love him and she seems to except him now, since he's going to be her son in law, but I know that she doesn't like him." She says and I swallow.

"I don't know, Rory. I think that she likes him. She told me that she thought he was an amazing guy and perfect for you. She said that you two were the strongest couple ever." I lie, but I know that it's a good thing to do for Rory.

"Really?" She asks softly and I nod, although she can't see me nod.

"Yeah. Really. She told me when I told her about … our mistake." I say.

"Thank you, Logan. You're really … I don't know what I should do to thank you. I have to thank you for your friendship and for telling my mom, because you're right; I would have never told her. Well, I would have when I was drunk or something. I just … thank you." She says and I smile

"It's no problem." I say and hear Rory whisper on the other end of the phone.

"Oh, shoot. I have to go. I promised George to come with him to a friend's party. Thank you for listening and dealing with me." She says and I smile once again.

"It's fine. Really. Have fun." I say.

"Yeah. Bye." She says and with that she hangs up.

"Bye." I whisper and close my eyes. It's a good thing that I told Rory that Lorelai told me that she absolutely adored George. It will make Rory calm down. It will make sure that she marries him, because without her mother's approval she can't do it.

Now I just have to clear my head. I have to call Honor.

"Hey, little brother." I hear her say when she picks up the phone.

"Hey. I … made a mess. Rory and I made a mess." I say and hear Honor gasp.

Wanting the Loved One

"Oh, absolutely lovely, don't you think?" My grandma asks when she shows me a flower.

"Yeah. It is. Absolutely lovely, but I was thinking about sunflowers, actually. I really like them and …" But my grandma interrupts and wrinkles her nose.

"Sunflowers aren't flowers you use at a wedding." She says. "This flower, in fact, is. But it's still fresh and youthful, don't you think?" I just nod and look around. "So, Rory … I heard that you've spent a lot of time with the young Huntzberger lately."

I look at my grandma with wide eyes. "What? Who told you?" I ask.

"Shira told me. She also sends you her best wishes." She says. "I think we should just take these flowers, Rory."

"Shira Huntzberger told you? But how?" I ask and my grandmother looks at me.

"It's not important, Rory. We're here to pick flowers for your wedding." She says. "So … have you and George talked about kids already? How many do you want? When do you plan on having them?" She asks and my mouth falls open.

"Grandma! This isn't really appropriate to ask!" I almost yell and my grandmother shrugs.

"It's a normal question, Rory. Answer me." She says and I sigh.

"Uhm … well, George doesn't want a big family. He wants one child." I say and my grandmother gasps.

"One? Rory! You can't seriously consider one child! You should have two children at least. Luckily, we are women and we can control our pregnancy." She says and now it's my turn to gasp.

"Grandma, I'm not going to lie to my husband." I say and my grandmother frowns.

"Rory, you still have to learn a lot about married life. I know that everyone always says that you should trust each other and always be honest, but … it doesn't always work like that. So, now … I picture you and George in a beautiful house with two children. A boy and a girl. And … oh, you do plan on moving out of that apartment, don't you?" She asks and I nod in confusion.

"Well, I guess. Yes." I say and my grandmother smiles.

"Very well." She says. "We want one thousand of these flowers. It's for her wedding." My grandmother says. "Send the bill to the Gilmore's, please." And with that we walk out of the flower shop.

"Grandma, I just don't really get why you get a say in how many children George and I want." I say while we walk out.

"I'm not saying that you have to take more then one child. I'm just saying that I don't agree." She says and I only feel more confused.

"Okay …" I say.

"Oh, Rory! Look who's there! It's Honor Huntzberger with her daughter Sarah!" She says. "We have to say 'hi'." She grabs my arm and we walk towards Honor. My stomach cramps when we get closer and I feel like I have to throw up again. "Honor!" My grandmother says and Honor turns around with the little girl in her arms.

"Oh! Emily! Rory! Long time no see! You look great! Both of you!" She says with a smile and stares at me.

"Thank you." My grandmother says. "Little Sarah is gorgeous."

Honor smiles proudly at her daughter. "I know. She's so beautiful. She looks a lot like Logan with her eyes. Do you see?" She points at Sarah's eyes and I nod with a smile. Her eyes are similar to Logan's. "So, Rory. I heard that you work in Providence. That's great." She says with a smile at me and I open my mouth.

"Uhm … yeah. Uhm … I do work there. I live there too." I say and Honor smiles.

"Logan told me. He's great, by the way. I just talked to him two days ago. He had some surprising news." She says and looks me in the eye and at that moment I realise that she knows. She knows all about it. "I heard that you were getting married. I really should read the paper more, how could I have missed it?"

"Well, that is surprising." My grandmother says. "Rory is really happy."

I nod. "Yes, I am."

Honor smiles. "Well, that's great. Good to hear that you're happy. We should really catch up sometime. It has been too long." She says and I nod.

"Yeah. It really has been too long." I say and look at the ground.

"So, Rory … have you found your dress yet?" Honor asks and I look up again.

"Yes, I have. It's wonderful. I'm really excited about it." I say and Honor smiles again.

"Oh, I have to excuse myself, ladies. I'll be right back, Rory. I see someone I absolutely have to talk to." My grandmother says and walks away, leaving me and Honor behind.

We just stand there for a minute and look around nervously.

"Well, this is awkward." Honor says and I smile nervously.

"Yeah. It is." I say and look at the ground. "So, uhm … Sarah looks great. How old is she now?" I ask and Honor smiles.

"She's eleven months old, but she's quite small." She says and I nod.

"Well, she looks great." I say and Honor nods. "So, uhm … how's Josh?"

Honor smiles again. "Oh, Josh is just great. He's still very quiet, but I accept it. It's how he is, although it drives me insane sometimes. Especially when we're having dinner at my parents and Logan isn't there …" She says and sees my face fall. "Oh, probably shouldn't have mentioned him. I'm sorry. I know that your situation is kind of … awkward."

I smile slightly. "Hey. It's fine. I made this whole mess. Anyway … uhm … you should probably come to my wedding too." I say and Honor giggles.

"Do you always invite people to your wedding when you're nervous?" She asks and I smile apologetically.

"Uhm … I guess I do." I say and Honor smiles.

"I would love to come though and I would love to meet George sometime. You really love him, don't you?" She asks and I nod. "That's great. You should marry someone you want to spend the rest of your life with. Even if it seems hard right now; you have to marry someone you can't live a day without. Someone who you need to be with. Even if it's just through a smile or a simple touch." She says with a smile and I smile back.

"Yeah. You're right." I say softly and nod.

"I'll come to your wedding!" She says and smiles brightly. "I can't wait. But I have to go. Your grandmother is coming this way anyway. Bye." She says and begins to walk away.

"Okay, yeah. Sure. Tell Josh that I said 'hi'. Bye Honor, bye Sarah." I say and wave at the two of them.

"So, Rory … Janice just told me that she knows an amazing store where they sell the best dresses for bridesmaids. I really think we should see it. Are you coming?" She asks and I nod.

"Yeah. I'm coming." I say while I follow her.

'You have to marry someone you can't live a day without.' Honor's words keep replaying in my mind and I can't seem to stop doubting if George really is that person for me.


	12. Everything Will Fall In Place Again

Chapter 12: Everything Will Fall In Place Again

"Could you hold her for a minute, please?" Honor says and hands Sarah to me.

"Hello to you too." I say with a grin.

"I'm sorry." Honor says and quickly walks to the kitchen followed by me with Sarah in my arms. "It's just really busy. I'm so nervous. I'm not the best cook, you know."

I smile. "Honor, you don't have to be the best cook. You're a great person and I'm your brother; I'm probably going to mock you about it, but I love you anyway." I say and Honor sighs.

"It's just … this pregnancy; it makes me so tired and I have Sarah and that husband of mine is on a business trip …" She says and turns towards me. "I'm sorry. You can put Sarah in her chair, you don't have to hold her."

I smile and look at my little niece. "No, she's perfectly fine here." I say and look at Honor once again. "You should rest; I'll cook."

Honor shakes her head. "No, I don't want you to cook. I want … sit." She says and sits down on a chair. "I should have hired a maid, just like mom told me to, but I was so stubborn."

I smile. "Hey. It's a good thing you didn't listen. Otherwise you wouldn't have married Josh, because I remember that the first time she met him … she wasn't exactly pleased to meet him." I say and Honor nods while I start to cut peppers.

"I know. I know. Ugh! How much I hated her at that moment." She says and then she smiles at me. "I saw Rory yesterday."

I immediately stop cutting the peppers and turn around. "You saw Rory?" I ask and swallow.

Honor nods with a smile. "I've always liked her. She's such a sweet girl and she looks absolutely beautiful. She was so cute, because she was all nervous and she invited me to her wedding to. I got the invitation this morning, so we'll go together!" She says excitedly and I nod.

"Okay, that's nice." I say and turn around to start cutting the peppers again.

I hear Honor sigh. "You remember our talk on the phone, do you?" She asks and I just nod. "I know that it's hard, Logan. But you agreed with me that it was the best thing to do. I want you to be happy, you want her to be happy and you were going to stop dreaming about the possibility that Rory doesn't want to marry the guy …"

I sigh. "Look Honor, I don't want to talk about it right now, okay? I appreciate that you want to help me, but you've helped me enough. Just rest a little and don't worry about me, okay? I'm a grown-up. I can handle my own problems." I say and Honor just stares at me.

"You know; you truly are pathetic. I've said this before, but I'm just going to tell you again. You're not getting back with Rory, so stop the dreaming already! I hate it to see you unhappy and you're unhappy, because you made that stupid mistake. But that was the past. It's over now. You need to move on. You need to try to move on." She says and I groan in frustration.

"I'm trying!" I yell and Honor shakes her head.

"No, you're not trying. You're keeping fate. Fate that one day she will walk back to you, because she's your true love. But Logan, wake up! This isn't a fairy tale! Not everyone gets a happy ending. You have to try to move on and not only for yourself, but also for me. You need to try to move on for me and all the other people who love you. Because I'm not always going to be supportive. I seriously want to slap you and I just want you to get over it already!" She yells and I stare at her. "Logan …" She says softly. "Rory is going to get married. You lost her. She's gone. She won't come back. She's going to marry a guy she wants to spend the rest of her life with. You're not that person for her; otherwise she would have cancelled her wedding already. I know that you don't like to hear this, but I just want to warn you. Because I love you. This is the last time, Logan. The last time I'm telling you this. Because I give up if it won't work this time."

I nod slowly and sigh. "You're right. I'm going to try harder, Honor. After all I have to go to her wedding in three weeks and I have to be happy for her. I'm going to try, Honor. For you." I say and Honor smiles.

"I'm so happy to hear those words coming from your mouth with sincerity. I know that you truly mean it this time. I see it in your eyes." She says and I nod.

"I truly mean it, Honor. I'm going to try … for you." I say and turn towards the food again. "Now, lets cook. I'm going to learn you how you cut the peppers easiest."

I hear Honor stands up with a giggle and soon she stands next to me. "It's unbelievable that my brother is learning me how to cut the peppers. I should learn you, since you have no time to make your own meals!" She says.

"Well, I learned a lot at those boarding schools." I say and Honor smiles. "Now, lets start cooking."

Honor's head falls onto my shoulder and she grabs my hand. "No, lets just be silent for a while. Lets just stare out of the window and lets watch the sky turn pink. I want to do that. I want to show you the beauty of nature and I want to show you that the sky changes and moves on, but that it will always come back like it was when you woke up in the morning. And lets remember that everything will fall in place again." She whispers and I smile.

"Lets just do that." I whisper back and just when Honor and I are caught up with the beauty of the sky turning pink we hear Sarah protest. We look at each other and laugh. "I think that she needs her mom, sister." I say and Honor nods.

"She just hates it when I get emotional. Just like her dad." She says and lifts Sarah up in her arms. "Now, missy … lets watch the sky with your uncle Logan."

Wanting The Loved One

"Aah! Rory! They're gorgeous!" Lane yells excitedly. "I never wore something like this. They're beautiful! Who would have thought that a pregnant whale like me could fit in such a beautiful dress?"

I smile brightly. "You look beautiful, Lane. So do you mom and Paris. You are stunning." I say and Paris sighs.

"I don't think that I should wear this. 'Cause you know Doyle; he's so wild. He's a tiger. He's going to jump me when he sees me and he won't wait. He's a beast, seriously." She says and my mom wrinkles her nose.

"Okay, Paris. Thank you so much for making sure that we got that information." She says and I giggle.

"We'll make sure that Doyle won't jump you, Paris." I say and look at them. "I'm so happy that you like the dress. I mean … I know it took me way too long to find them, but they're just perfect and they are your size, they fit you all perfectly. Just … don't grow Lane!" Lane laughs.

"I'll try." She says and she sighs. "I can't believe that you're getting married in three weeks, Rory! It's so fast! I'm so happy for you and George. I just … I just feel like crying."

My mom walks towards her with a box of tissues in hand. "I told you she would cry." My mom mouths and I smile.

"I'm happy too, Lane. I just … can't believe that I'm getting married either. Who knew that I would marry a guy like George? I mean … he's …" But I can't find the right words to describe him.

"He's mommy's baby. Was that what you meant?" Paris asks and I shake my head.

"Paris! He isn't a mommy's baby!" I say and shake my head. "Well, he is … but you make it sound awful. Look at my mom and me. We're so close and …" Paris snorts.

"Yeah, you and your mom are twins, but he and his mom are Siamese twins. That's way scarier." Paris said with a horrified look on her face. "But … he's a great guy." She adds quickly.

I nod a bit confused. "Thank you, Paris for giving you opinion … uhm … thank you." I say and Lane looks up with watery eyes.

"Well, I think that he's super, Rory. You two are a good match." She says with a smile and I grin.

"No match made in heaven? Because that sounds better, you know." I say jokingly, but everyone stays quiet.

"Well, we all know that he isn't your soul mate, Rory." Paris says and I gasp. "No, you know it too. You know that you know who I mean' is your soul mate, because really …" But my mom interrupts her.

"Thank you so much, Paris for telling us your opinion. Rory, you and George are great together and I think that you two are just … great together." She says with a forced smile and I begin to breath heavily.

"Wait a minute … so you are basically telling me, three weeks before my wedding takes place, that I'm not marrying the one for me? The guy who I can't live without? The guy I want to grow older with? How can you … how can you say such a thing? Mom, you know that I'm … I made a mess and now you, my best friends, are telling me that I'm not marrying the right guy for me?" I ask and fall down onto the floor. "I can't breathe. I can't breathe." I say and feel my mom's arms around me.

"No, Rory. We didn't mean it like that. Paris was just joking, weren't you Paris?" My mom asks Paris and I see Paris nod with a shocked expression on her face.

"Yes, I … I was just joking." She says. "You and George are a match made in heaven."

"No, we're not. We're not a match made in heaven. We're not. We're so … we had a fight two weeks ago and we still haven't talked about it. There is this awkward air around us … and we're no match made in heaven. We're not. I wish we were." I say and my mom softly rubs my back.

"Rory, you and George are just really nervous. Lane, Paris … didn't you guys feel the same when you married?" She asks and Paris and Lane nod with a sympathetic look on their faces.

"I was doubting if I should marry Doyle. I was just about to say 'no', but my foot cramped, so I took that as a sign that I should say 'yes'." She says and Lane nods.

"I had exactly the same." She says. "Without the cramped foot."

"But … did you also spend the night with your ex-boyfriend in an elevator?" I ask and see Paris and Lane give me a surprised and shocked look. "No, you didn't. Well, I did. I slept with Logan … yes, in an elevator."

"Rory, honey … you and Logan figured this out already. It was a mistake, remember?" My mom says.

"Why didn't it feel like a mistake then? Why did I want to run into his arms and why did I want him to never let go of me again?" I ask and everyone is silent. "Why? Just tell me why! I need to know why! I'm getting married!"

"It's probably just the tension. It's pretty big when you see your ex-boyfriend, who you moped over for at least a year, after a few years." Lane says and my mom and Paris nod.

"Look, Rory. I know how you must feel. I felt so guilty when Doyle and I got involved. Because of Asher, you know? He was a great chapter in my life and I never closed it entirely. If I would get a chance to see him again I would kiss him." She says and I frown.

"You would? Even though you and Doyle are married and you are so deep in love?" I ask and Paris nods.

"Old flames die hard." She says with a shrug and I think about her words for a moment.

"So, it isn't weird that I have doubts now I saw Logan again? I mean … I want him in my life. As a friend, of course." I say and they nod. "You think that I should tell George about my night with Logan in the elevator?"

They are silent once again.

"I just … don't, Rory. I know that it will be hard, but … I ruined so many great relationships myself. I don't want you to ruin yours over a mistake. Because it is a mistake." My mom says.

"I think that you should just listen to your heart. Your heart is telling you to marry George, right?" Lane asks and I swallow.

"That's … that's something I haven't figured out yet. I know that my head is telling me that I should marry George. I just … I'm too upset to know what my heart is telling me." I say and they nod.

"Well, I'm sure that your heart wants the same as your head." Paris says and I smile.

"Thank you. Thank you for being so supportive. I … I feel like everything will fall in place again after this … talk." I say and my mom smiles.

"Everything will fall in place again, honey. I feel it." She says and kisses the top of my head while Paris and Lane grab my hands.


	13. It's Party Time!

Chapter 13: It's Party Time!

"Mr. Huntzberger? I mean … Logan. Your father, Mr. Huntzberger, is here to see you." Louisa says softly and I smile.

"Thank you, Louisa. Did he look like he was planning a war?" I ask and Louisa stares at me in confusion. "Never mind. Thank you. Let him in." I say and a few seconds later my father stands in my office.

"Well, it's clean in here. I'm happy to see that." He says while he looks around.

"Hi, dad. What are you doing here?" I ask and stand up.

"What am I doing here? This is my paper and I just wanted to see how things were. Everything seems fine though, so I decided to visit my son who was very angry when I last saw him." He says and sits down in a chair in front of my desk. "So, how are things?"

I raise my eyebrow. "You really think that I'm going to act as if nothing happened? You basically told me that I was weak by thinking that I fell for Rory again!" I say angrily and my father sighs.

"I'm not here to fight, Logan. I want a civilized conversation with you. You're not a child anymore. You're 27!" My father says with a frown.

"Oh, wow. This is a surprise. You actually know how old I am. Thank you dad for showing some interest in me or is it the paper? Do you want me to work harder? Or no, mom send you to ask me a favour! What is it, dad?" I ask and my father's face begins to change from normal to red.

"Don't talk to me like that, son! I am your father and I want you to show some respect!" He says and I chuckle bitterly.

"Right. Of course. Sure. Because you treat me with respect also …" I say and sigh. "I'm sorry, dad. I just … don't feel like talking. Not to you, not to anyone. Just … tell me why you're here."

My father looks at me and sighs. "I'm here to tell you that you've been invited to a party the Gilmore's are throwing. It's a long time ago that you were. I was just wondering what happened between you and the Gilmore girl." He says.

"Her name is Rory and nothing happened. We're just friends." I say and my father smiles.

"Well, then. That's everything I wanted to know. I expect you to be there, Logan." He says while he stands up.

"I'll try to make it, but I don't know when the party will be held, so I can't promise you that I'll be there." I say and my father grins.

"You're not getting out of this party, Logan. You have to go. Now, it's tonight at seven. Make sure that you'll be there." He says and looks at me once again. "Are you sure that nothing happened between you and the girl? I always thought that you liked adventure and isn't it adventurous to have a secret affair with an almost married woman?"

"No, dad. I'm not like you." I say angrily and my father sends me an angry look back. "Luckily. And hey, let's not have this talk right now. Because it's party time!"

"Just don't think that she'll ever give this marriage up for you, son. Have fun at that party." He says before he walks out of my office.

I'm shaking with anger and take a deep breath. That man will never change.

Wanting The Loved One

"Are you coming?" I ask while I look in the mirror. I'm wearing a short, black dress and my hair is up.

"No, I'm not. I have work to do, Rory. So do you." George says from behind his laptop and I sigh.

"I remember telling you that I finished my work. I send it to your computer so that you could edit it." I say in frustration and George sighs.

"Do we really have to be angry with each other all the time? Can't you just forgive me? Because I can forgive you, Rory." He says and I gasp.

"I am sorry, George. I remember that you told me that you didn't want to forgive me after I explained myself. I tried to explain myself and you told me that it wasn't enough." I say and George groans.

"Just shut up, okay? I am really busy with the paper right now." George says and I sigh.

"Don't worry, honey. I will shut up. Just … I love you, okay? Can you please stop being so stubborn? We're getting married in three weeks and I'm stressed and … I really need you to just act normal and to try to forgive me." I say and George nods.

"I'll try." He says and then he groans again. "No! Jimmy messed up again! He's going to get fired for this!"

I sigh. "Or you could just try to tell him how everything works at our paper." I say and George raises an eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that. Jimmy is a sweet guy and he just started working at the paper. He's just out of college! I remember that you had lots of patience with me."

"Why are you all dressed up?" George asks in confusion and I shake my head.

"My grandma's party, remember?" I ask and George shakes his head. "Never mind, honey. Just finish your work. If it gets late I'll stay over at my grandparents' house, okay?"

"That's fine with me." He says. "Just call me when you will." I nod.

"Okay, I will call you." I say and George stands up to slowly walk towards me.

"I'm sorry, okay? I know that I'm the worst company in the world and that I'm being stubborn. I just … can't forgive people easily." He says and kisses my right cheek.

"Just like Mr. Darcy." I say with a smile, but George frowns.

"Mr. Darcy?" He asks confused and I gasp again.

"Oh my gosh, you never read 'Pride & Prejudice' or saw the movie with Keira Knightley?" I ask and George shakes his head. "We so need to change that. It's my favourite." I say and George kisses me again.

"I'll miss you." He says and I smile.

"I'll miss you too. Now go and work!" I say while I walk away from him. "It's party time for this Gilmore!"

"Soon to be Mrs. Johnson." He says and I wrinkle my nose.

"We have to talk about that later! Bye!" I yell before I close the door behind me and take a deep breath.

Everything is going to be fine. Everything is going to be okay. You did not just think that you preferred to carry the name Mrs. Huntzberger. You did not. Take a deep, deep breath.

Wanting The Loved One

"Logan, how great to see you! I see that you got our invitation!" Emily Gilmore says with a smile while she walks up to me. "Richard! Look who's here!" She tells her husband and Richard smiles.

"Well, Logan. It has been ages since we've last seen you." He says and I nod.

"Indeed it has, Richard. Great to see you. You look well." I say and Emily smiles.

"Such a charming young man." She says. "Isn't it marvellous that Rory is getting married? I'm so excited! Of course I didn't expect her to marry someone who isn't from society, but he's a great young man. Remembers me of my father; he has the same brown hair."

I smile a forced smile. "I'm happy to hear that Rory found her true love. I've heard that they make a great couple." I say and Emily and Richard smile only brighter.

"Oh, you're such a polite boy. I'm sure that it's very difficult to hear that your ex-girlfriend has found her true love. But you take it so well and you wish her the best. You truly are a gentleman." Emily says and Richard chuckles.

"Well, Emily, I think that we should leave Logan alone. Enjoy your evening." Richard says. "Rory is around her somewhere. I'm sure that you two would like to talk." He winks and they walk away.

"Okay, that was awkward." I mumble and walk towards the bar to get myself a scotch.

"Hey." I hear her soft voice say and I turn around.

"Ace. Good to see you." I say and I smile. She smiles too.

"It's good to see you too. I didn't know that you were invited." She says and I nod.

"I didn't know either. My father told me this afternoon when he came to see if I was running the Times like he wants me to run it." I say with a smirk and Rory grins.

"Sounds like your father." She says and looks at the ground. "So, how have you been these days?"

"I'm good. What about you?" I ask and Rory smiles nervously.

"I'm good. I'm just busy with the paper and the wedding stuff, you know? It's very soon." She says and I nod.

"Yeah. It is." I say and look at her while she bites her lip. "Are you nervous?" I ask and Rory sighs.

"Oh, gosh. Yes. I'm so nervous. I've never felt this nervous before. I always knew that I was doing the right thing, you know? But now, I just feel so nervous, because I don't know if I'm doing the right thing. But don't tell my grandma I told you this. She would yell and scream at me. She's so excited for the wedding, you know?" She says and for a second I don't know what to say.

"Well, uhm … I'm sure you're making the right decision." I say and Rory smiles.

"You are?" She asks and I nod. "Well, thank you. I'm sorry for the rant. So, uhm … I saw your sister a few days ago." She says and I nod.

"Yeah. She told me about it. You invited her to your wedding, I heard." I say and Rory nods.

"Yeah. I guess I did." She smiles. "She looks good and she's so amazing."

I nod. "Yeah. She is … she is amazing. I don't know where I would be without her. She's really the best sister in the world." I say and Rory smiles wider.

"She is your Lorelai." She says and I laugh.

"I guess she is." I say and hear the music start. "Now, may I have this dance from you?"

Rory blushes a little and nods. "You may."

Wanting The Loved One

His arms are around my waist and his warm body is so close to mine. It feels so safe, so familiar.

"So many memories." Logan says suddenly and I look up at him.

"What do you mean?" I ask with a smile and Logan shrugs.

"I just … we have so many memories. Do you remember how much you hated me the first time we met?" He asks and I nod.

"Oh, I do. But you were so unbelievably stupid that day. I still blame the alcohol." I say and Logan smirks.

"But you found me attractive, you have to admit that you did." He says and I smile again.

"After our heated debate while I was supposed to hang up posters for Asher's wake. Yeah. I guess I did find you a bit attractive, but I didn't really realise it at the time, because I was so annoyed with you!" I say and Logan grins again.

"We had fun, Ace. Didn't we?" He asks and I nod.

"So much fun. You were the most adventurous and spontaneous boyfriend I ever had and will have." I say and his smile fades a little.

"Yeah. Because you're getting married." He says and I nod.

"Yes, I am getting married." I say and Logan sighs.

"Do you really want to get married, Rory? Are you one hundred percent sure that you want to get married?" He asks and I frown.

"Yes, I am. I want to get married. I'm so ready." I say and Logan nods with a frown.

"But are you sure that you want to marry George, Rory?" He asks and I gasp.

"What! Logan! Are you trying to … so, that's why you started the 'so many memories' conversation. You want to make me doubt my decision. Great, Logan. Just great." I say while I push him away.

"No, Rory. I'm … I'm not trying to make you doubt. I just really want to know if you're making the right decision for you. You just told me that you weren't sure if you were making the right decision. And I don't want you to be unhappy and I would never try to … I shouldn't have asked the question. Let's just forget about it and dance again, okay?" He asks and I shake my head.

"No, Logan. I don't want to dance. I don't feel like dancing!" I say and looks at the ground. "I really hoped that we could be friend, Logan."

I frown. "We can be friends, Rory. We are friends." He says and I sigh.

"I don't know, Logan. You're welcome at my wedding, but … I think that we shouldn't talk again. There is too much tension between the two of us." I say and see Logan stare at me. "I'm sorry, Logan. I really am."

"So, this is it? You're asking me to come to your wedding, but we can't talk? So, I'm not allowed to congratulate you either? What is it? You doubt that you want to marry George? I was right. I was so right. You just want to get married. You don't want to marry George. You would have married any guy, because you want to get married, right?" He says and I gasp.

"I love George!" I say, but Logan snorts.

"Yeah, right. I'm sure you do. But I don't think that you want George. I don't think that you want to spend the rest of your life with him. I think that you want me." He says and I gasp again. And before I know what I'm doing I slap him in the face.

"You ass. I'll see you at my wedding." I say while Logan holds his cheek and I walk away followed by a lot of eyes.

"Rory? Rory! What did you do? Are you crazy! You don't just slap someone! Tell me why you did this!" My grandma says while she follows me.

"I don't want to tell you, grandma. You'll only hate me." I say and grab my coat. "I'm leaving. Thank you for the great party." And with that I walk out of the door with tears burning in my eyes. "I'm sorry, Logan." I say softly. "I'm so sorry."


	14. Keeping The Promise

Hi my dear readers,

I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update. But here it is. Another chapter. It's quite short, but the next two chapters are going to be quite longer, at least ... I'm planning for them to be longer. I know that you will like the next two chapters! Anyway ... thank you so much for the support and please leave a review!

Love, Miss92

Chapter 14: Keeping The Promise

"Once again, Logan. It was very nice to see you." Emily says with a smile and I nod.

"It was a pleasure, Emily." I say while I walk out of the Gilmore mansion.

I sigh when I'm outside and walk as quickly as possible towards my car. I still can't believe that Rory slapped me. I guess that I deserved to be slapped, but still … she slapped me!

At that moment my cell phone rings and I look down at it. It's Colin, probably calling me because he wants to talk about his wedding.

Wedding. I hate the word these days.

"What's up, Colin?" I ask when I answer my phone.

"Good. You're finally there. I've called you earlier, but … never mind. Are you free tomorrow?" He asks and I sigh.

"Colin, you know that I'm not free tomorrow." I say and Colin snorts.

"Right, you never have any time off. Anyway … you have tomorrow. Juliet called your secretary and arranged it. So, don't worry about your work. We're going to fit costumes for my wedding tomorrow and you need to be there." He says and I nod with another sigh.

"Okay, that seems all right." I say.

Colin is silent for a moment. "What did you do?" He then asks.

"Why is it always 'what did you do'? Maybe I didn't do anything." I say and Colin snorts.

"That's not that likely, come on, tell me. What did you do?" He asks and I sigh again.

"I might have told Rory that she wanted to get married, because she was ready to get married. But that she didn't want to marry George in particular. I might have told her that she still wanted me and after that … she slapped me." I say and I hear Colin chuckle.

"Oh, man. You should have told me to make myself some popcorn." He says while he laughs loudly. "She slapped you? Man. This is a really good soap. Juliet herself would have loved it. This is much better as 'As The World Turns'."

"Colin, please. Be serious. I need … your perspective. Try to be me for a minute." I say and Colin chuckles again.

"Gosh. You really are a mess, aren't you? You are in love with your ex who's getting married and she's in love with you, but she doesn't have the nerve to tell him. Seriously. This is better as 'As The World Turns'!" He says and laughs hysterically.

"First of all; since when do you watch 'As The World Turns'? Second; how much have you drunk?" I ask and Colin's laughing stops.

"I'm not drunk. I'm just happy. I haven't drunk anything. I promise." He says and then he sighs. "I'm sorry, Logan. I know that you feel like crap and that you need my opinion, but … I'm not going to give my opinion. You won't listen to it."

"I promise that I'll listen." I say, but Colin sighs again.

"No, Logan. You won't listen. You want her back. You want her back and she wants you back. And I think you should figure out what to do about this situation yourself, don't you agree? You're a grown-up guy, Logan. You can make your own decisions." He says and now it's my time to sigh.

"But what if your mind is telling you to do something and you heart is telling you to do something else. I used to follow my heart, but now I don't know if it's okay to always follow my heart and screw everything up. She doesn't deserve that, Colin." I say and it's silent for a minute.

"I'm sorry, Logan. I wish that I could help. But … before you do something … think about Honor, okay?" He asks and I sigh.

"I will. I do think about Honor and about Rory. I'm not being selfish right now. I mean … otherwise I would have kissed Rory right in there. Gosh, she looked so beautiful. She is beautiful. From the outside and from the inside. She's the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. I just … my heart belongs to her. No one else will be able to win it over. It's only her. She's in my heart, in my head. She's my soul mate, I just know that … she's the one for me, you know?" I say and Colin is silent again.

"So, do what you think you have to do then. But … think about Honor. Call her." He says and I swallow.

"I'm not going to call Honor." I say and I know that Colin's surprised. "I made her a promise. A promise to try harder. And I will try harder. I just … forget about this whole conversation, okay? I probably won't see her again before her wedding. So … it won't be too hard to try harder."

"But …" Colin begins, but he stops and doesn't say anything.

"Thank you for calling, Colin. I'll be there tomorrow to fit our costumes. Bye." I say and when I hang up I take a deep breath.

I'm making this hard for myself. So hard.

Wanting The Loved One

"And then he just …ugh! He's unbelievable! How dare he say such a thing?" I yell and look over at my mom who's calmly staring at me.

"I don't know, sweetheart. But doesn't it say something that his words make you so upset?" She asks and I nod.

"Yeah. It does. It means that he really is the biggest ass in the world. I can't believe him! How … why … he's just …" But I don't know what to say anymore and I sit down on the couch; next to my mother. "I slapped him." I say softly and see my mom's eyes go wide.

"You did what?" She asks.

"I slapped him and he was so shocked. Grandma was so mad and everyone was staring at me. It was awful. I can probably never show my face around again." I say and bury my face into my hands. "I'm an awful person. I'm so bad. Here I am; telling you that he's such an ass while I was so meant to him. I can't even believe that I slapped him, you know? And I regret it so much."

"Wow, wow, wow, wow!" My mom says and I sigh.

"Are those bad 'wow's'?" I ask and my mom just shakes her head.

"I don't know. Wow! You slapped him? My little Rory slapped a boy? You never slapped anyone!" She says and I groan. "Well, you did have that little cat fight when you had to do the community service, because you stole the yacht, but … wow! You really slapped him."

"I know. I'm horrible. I should have end up in jail instead of getting the community service!" I say desperately and my mom laughs.

"Oh, kiddo! It isn't … you were upset. You are upset right now. It's … it makes perfect sense that you got caught up in the moment and you could only think that he was such a jerk … it's natural that you slapped him. I'm sure that the DAR ladies loved it!" She says and holds me tight. "Don't worry, kid."

"He will never talk to me again. He hates me. You should have seen his face." I say and lean into my mom's embrace. "I feel so … bad. I'm a bad girl."

"I always thought that Logan liked kinky." My mom says and I gasp.

"Mom! No time for jokes!" I say and my mom smiles.

"I'm sorry, kiddo. I just think that you're overreacting a little bit. I'm sure that Logan is blaming himself for this whole thing. Like you said; he acted like an ass and he knows that he did. He's a smart and responsible guy. I'm sure that he doesn't hate you and he will talk to you again. He really loves you, kid. So, he will." She says and I sniffle.

"I know, but … I acted so horrible." I say and my mom sighs.

"You know what? I'm going to call Sookie, Lane and Paris and we're going to celebrate your bachelorette party!" She says enthusiastically and I look up at her.

"What? Are you serious?" I ask confused and my mom nods while she stands up.

"We're going to have so much fun and we'll make sure that you're at least tipsy! And we'll go to New York! What about that? New York is exciting!" She says and grabs the phone.

"Wait, mom. No! This is … I'd love a bachelorette party, but … I feel so tired right now. Can we please do it tomorrow?" I ask and my mom's smile fades.

"Oh, no. Of course, honey. I'm stupid. Of course you don't feel like partying tonight. I'll call them tomorrow and we'll have the best time!" She says and I nod.

"I'm going to call George. Just so that he knows that I'm here." I say and my mom nods.

"Are you going to tell him about …" She asks and I shake my head.

"No, definitely not." I say and grab my cell phone. "He just get upset and we're finally over this stupid fight we had, I think. So … I'll just tell him that I'll stay here for a couple of days." I dial his number and my mom sends me a pointed look, but I ignore her.

"Hi, this is George." I hear his voice say and I take a deep breath.

"George, hi! I'm just calling to tell you that I'm staying with my mom. She's having a bachelorette party for me tomorrow, so I might as well stay here." I say and I hear George sigh.

"That's great, honey. Don't worry. I'm going to have fun with my friends too. Not too much fun, of course." He adds and I laugh.

"I hope not." I say and I sigh. "I love you."

I know that George is smiling. "I love you too." He says and we hang up.

"So … how much of that 'I love you' stuff did you mean?" My mom asks and I gasp.

"Mom! I do love him! I love George, just not as …" But my mom interrupts.

"Just not as your lover or future husband. I see." She says and sighs. "I hope that you're making the right decision by marrying him, hun."

I close my eyes. "I hope so too, but no matter what; I'm keeping my promise. I agreed to marry him and I can't back down. Not now. He's been so … he loves me, mom." I say and I hear my mom sigh again.

"I know, honey. I know."


	15. New York, New York!

Hi everyone,

This isn't the big chapter everyone was hoping for, but I will post that one tomorrow or maybe if you're lucky I'll post it today.

I was so excited that I forgot about this chapter. Kind of stupid, but ... well, I hope that you like it anyway.

Love, Miss92

Chapter 15: New York, New York!

"I have to make sure that I won't stand next to you on my wedding day." Colin says when the woman who helped us with fitting our costumes and I raise my eyebrows.

"Why?" I ask while Colin is admiring himself in front of the mirror.

"Because she kept saying that 'you looked so good' and she thought you were the groom. But when she found out that I was the groom she said 'oh, you look fine'." He says and grins. "Not that I mind. I don't have a thing for older women. Maybe you do … she would be happy to hook up with you."

I frown. "Right, thanks for the image, Colin. Very refreshing." I say and Colin shrugs.

"Hey, I believe she even admired your ass." He says.

"Stop it." I say and Colin grins.

"Okay, okay … I will." He says. "Let's focus on me now. How do I look?" He asks and gives me a serious look.

"You look fine to me." I say and Colin sighs.

"You're being a great help, Logan." He says with a groan and looks at himself again. "I think I look good. Good enough anyway. I hate shopping. Why can't Juliet just find me a nice costume, you know? She knows that I have quite bad taste in costumes."

I shrug. "I think you look good and I have a great taste in costumes." I say with a smirk and Colin smiles too and stares at me.

"So, you are over the whole slapping thing?" He asks and I swallow while I look in the mirror.

"Uhm … yeah. It isn't really a big deal. I mean … I'm not going to see her anytime, so I have plenty of time to be angry with her. Although I'm not really angry with her, you know? It's more that I really need to think about all what I said and …" But the woman who helps us with our costumes walks in.

"Have you made your choice, darling?" She asks while she winks and I smirk.

"We have. We'll take these." I say and the woman nods happily.

"It's an excellent suit. Amazing quality, but I'm sure you could tell. You seem really sophisticated. You must know a lot about suits and these things." She says and winks again.

"Uh … sure." I say and give Colin a side way glance. I see that Colin is trying hard not to laugh. "Could you leave us alone? So that we can get out of the suits and give you your money?"

The woman looks somewhat disappointed. "Oh, of course. Go ahead. I'll be outside, you just have to say a word and I'm here. I promise." She says and walks out of the dressing room closing the door behind her.

"I told you; she has a thing for you." Colin says and he chuckles.

"Thank you for telling me, I appreciate it." I say sarcastically and hear my cell phone ring at the same moment. "Okay, I probably have to take this one." I see that it's Honor and I pick up. "Honor!" I say enthusiastically and I hear Honor snort.

"Yeah! Just great me like nothing happened. Perfect. Just great." She says angrily and I frown.

"What did I do?" I ask and Honor gasps.

"What did you do? You know what you did and I had to hear it from one of mom's nosy friends!" She almost yells. "She told me that you upset Rory about something and that she slapped you! You're the talk of the neighbourhood. Great. Now I have to explain to all of my so called friends of the DAR that you two are still friends and that it hasn't got anything to do with your past relationship. Because I would tell them that it has something to do with your past relationship, gosh, you would be the scandal of society!"

"Uh … okay. Look …" I say, but Honor interrupts again.

"I don't want to hear it. I'm just calling to tell you that you're stupid and that I don't want to hear your explanation. Because you're really good at making me feel sorry for you and I don't want to feel sorry for you this time. Apparently I don't even need to feel sorry for you since Rory slapped you and I'm sure that you deserved to be slapped. Now, bye." She says and hangs up.

"But …" I say and look at my cell phone in surprise.

"So, that was Honor telling you that she doesn't feel sorry for you?" Colin asks and I nod.

"Can you believe her? She's just … unbelievable. Making me feel even worse. Great. I hate those DAR ladies, by the way." I say angrily and Colin frowns.

"Hey! Juliet is in the DAR!" He says and I sigh.

"Okay, except for Juliet and Honor I hate all the DAR ladies, better?" I ask and Colin frowns again.

"I remember that Rory was in the DAR too." He says and I send him an angry look.

"Stop it." I say and Colin shrugs.

"Okay, okay … get out of the suit so that I can pay. I don't want to stay in here for another five minutes." He says and I nod.

"Will do."

Wanting The Loved One

"Aah! I'm falling!" I say and Lane, Paris and Sookie giggle.

"We drank too many of miss Patty's punch!" Paris says. "Again. But the last time I was incredibly sad and Doyle was in my bed being ill. That was just awful, by the way, I hate sick people."

"You're a doctor!" Lane says and Paris sighs.

"I hate sick people in my bed! They're just … eww … and sticky." She says with a wrinkle in her nose. "I'm drunk, by the way … I don't know if anyone noticed."

"Oh, I noticed, Paris." My mom says while she grabs my arm. "Are you sure that you can walk properly? We still have a long way to go to the hotel."

"I can still walk! I'm okay! I'm not drunk!" I say and fall into giggles. "Drunk is such a funny word, by the way … it sounds like … uhm …"

"Shrunk?" My mom asks and I laugh hysterically.

"Yeah! That's it! That's so funny, don't you think?" I ask and my mom smiles.

"Sure it is, honey. I'm going to call a cab. Walking around New York with four drunken girls isn't really my piece of cake." She says and I giggle again.

"Are we in New York? That's so cool! The Times is here and I love the Times!" I say while my mom stops a cab.

"Hi, I need to get to the nearest hotel possible." My mom tells a cab driver.

"I'm not taking drunk people in my cab. They will throw up and I have to clean it." He says and drives away.

"Hey! That's Logan's apartment building! Isn't that funny?" I say when I point at the building in front of us and I see my mom smile brightly.

"Thank god! Now we just have to hope that he's home!" She says and grabs my arm to drag me into the building followed by Paris, Sookie and Lane.

"Hey!" I say. "I can walk by myself."

"Hi, I'm sorry for the noise we're making." My mom tells an angry looking man who is a bit familiar to me. "We're here for Logan Huntzberger."

"I'm afraid that I don't believe you." He says and I hear my mom groan.

"Please, can you just call him? Pretty please? Tell him that Lorelai Gilmore is here with Rory and a few of her friends and tell him that Rory is really drunk and that no one will take us to a hotel …" She says and I giggle.

"I know you …" I tell the man and he looks at me with pity in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but it's against the rules." He says with another sigh and my mom looks like she's about to cry.

"Please, do this for me! I'm willing to pay you all the money I have with me, right now! Please, just call him!" She says and the man sighs.

"I could arrange something, I think." He says and my mom hugs him in relief.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! How much do you want?" She asks, but the man shakes his head.

"Nothing. But … just so you know; when I get fired …" He says and my mom sighs.

"It's my fault. I know … just call." She says and I walk towards my mom.

"Mom, I don't want to visit Logan. He's angry with me … because I slapped him …" I say and my mom kisses my forehead.

"I know, honey. But we have to do this. Otherwise we have to sleep on the street. That would be a cool experience, if you weren't drunk and if New York wouldn't have been this dangerous. Just think about what Luke would say when he'd find out." She says and at the same moment the man starts talking.

"Mr. Huntzberger? There are some people who claim to know you. I recognise one of them, but …" The man pauses. "Her name is Lorelai Gilmore." He nods. "He wants to talk to you." He says and hands my mom the phone.

"Mom, no!" I say, but my mom already starts talking while I collapse onto the floor with a sigh. "Alcohol is bad, very bad." I mumble and look at Paris, Sookie and Lane who are lying onto the floor, fast asleep.

"I know that you must be mad, but … I really need your help right now." My mom says and she says a lot of other things I can't quite follow. "… I know you do … love … alcohol … sleep over …" I hear her say and I yawn.

"Tired, need sleep." I say and close my eyes while I hear my mom squeal a loud 'thank you'.


	16. Making A Move

My dear, dear readers,

I hope that you all will enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing it and can't wait to start the next chapter! Please leave a review and thank you all for the wonderful and sweet reviews you gave me already. It makes me so happy to read what you think about this story and it's very important to me to know what you think! So, please press the lovely 'review' button and tell me what you think.

Love, Miss92

Chapter 16: Making A Move

"Mr. Huntzberger? There are some people who claim to know you. I recognise one of them, but …" James says and I frown.

"Someone to see me?" I ask confused and I wonder who it could be.

"Her name is Lorelai Gilmore." He says and I feel my chest tighten.

"Lorelai Gilmore?" I ask and wonder why she's here. "Could you give her to me?" I ask and take a deep breath.

"He wants to talk to you." I hear James say softly.

"Mom, no!" I hear Rory's say and at the same time Lorelai begins to talk.

"Logan, I am so sorry to have to do this." Lorelai says.

"Uhm … okay. What's going on?" I ask confused and Lorelai takes a deep breath.

"I'm here in New York with Rory, Lane, Paris and Sookie and … they're all drunk. I admit that it could be my fault; I brought miss Patty's punch and … well, that stuff makes you drunk quite easily." She says and I frown.

"Okay, so … you want to ask me if you can come up here to spend the night with them?" I ask uncertain and I hear Lorelai sigh.

"Look, I know that you must be mad, but … I really need your help right now." She says and I sigh. "I know that you love her. I know you do, you love her very much. And right now … she's in no state to walk or talk properly and that's all due to the alcohol and I'm begging you. I'm begging you to please let us in and to please let us sleep over at your place."

I let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding and nod slowly. "Okay … you can come up. Tell James, the man who just called me, to help you all up. I'll be here waiting for you to show up." I say and I hear Lorelai squeal.

"Thank you! I owe you so badly!" She says and hangs up the phone.

I take another deep breath and run a hand over my face. So much for keeping my promise to Honor. But … I had no choice, had I? Lorelai exactly knew what to say to make me cave and I think it's the right thing to do. What else should I have done? Let Rory sleep on the street?

I quickly clean up a few papers that are lying around and not soon after that I hear a quick knock on my door.

There we go. I think and open the door.

"Oh, thank you again. Rory is fast asleep so James here had to carry her. This are Sookie, Lane and Paris, but I'm sure you remember them. Say 'hi' girls." Lorelai says almost cheery and pushes them inside.

"Hi." Lane says sleepily and she leans against the wall. "I need a bed."

I smile slightly and look up at James when he walks in with Rory in his arms.

"Could you take her?" He asks and I swallow while I nod.

"Sure, I'll just … I'll give you a tip tomorrow, okay? I don't have any money on me right now." I say and take Rory in my arms. She's so light.

"It's okay. Don't worry 'bout it." James says before he closes the door and walks away.

I sigh and turn around to face Lorelai. "I guess that I should take Rory to a bed first." He says and Lorelai nods.

"Okay." She says and walks into the living room where Paris, Lane and Sookie are sitting on the couch.

"I don't know what I did to end up in a situation like this." I mumble softly and walk with Rory towards one of the two guest rooms I have. I kick the door open and hear Rory make a funny noise.

"You smell good …" She says softly, but keeps her eyes closed.

"Thank you, I guess." I say while I softly let her fall onto the bed and I hear her groan. "Sorry, for letting you fall."

"Thank you … though I don't want to thank you." She says and turns her back towards me to drift back to sleep again. She's so beautiful.

I watch her for a minute or two and wake up from my trance when I hear someone cough.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt, but … there's another guest room?" She asks with Sookie on her arm and I nod.

"Yeah. You could sleep there with Sookie. It's a twin bed, so … that would be all right." I say and lead her towards a door at the end of the hallway.

"Logan, you are a great guy. A really great guy." Lorelai says while Sookie walks into the room. "You do realise that you're one of the most important persons in my daughter's life, don't you?" I nod slowly. "I … I can't believe what I'm going to tell you next …" She takes a deep breath and looks me in the eye. "You should make a move and you should do it fast otherwise Rory will make the biggest mistake in her life and marry someone who she doesn't want to be with."

My mouth literally falls open and I see Lorelai stare at me. "But … what?" I say and Lorelai sighs.

"I thought that you would understand." She says. "My daughter is extremely stubborn and keeps telling me that she's going to marry George and she will, but she doesn't want to marry him. I just want my daughter to be happy and I know that she's happy with you. Whatever she might tell you."

I blink a few times and swallow. "So … you're basically telling me that I should …" Lorelai nods.

"Yeah. You should make a move. If that's what you were going to say." She studies my face. "You do want her back, don't you? I know that you want her back. She's the one for you and you're the one for her. Like I said; you're Shrek and she is Fiona. Well … you're not green and ugly and you have a better character and manners, but … no matter what … her heart is with you. Her heart will always be in your hands, although she tells you otherwise." She says and I sigh again.

"I'm sorry, Lorelai, but I can't." I say and look at the ground.

"What? You can't … are you insane?" She almost yells and earns a groan from Sookie. "Sorry, Sookie!" She says and looks at me again, I take it that she wants me to explain myself.

"Look, I want to … I want her back in my life so badly. I love her, you know I do like you just told me, but … I made a promise to Honor. A promise I'm not intending on breaking." I say and Lorelai frowns.

"What kind of promise?" She asks confused and I look at the ground again.

"I promised her that I would try to move on and she actually believes me this time. How can I break a promise like that? How can I break my sister's heart? That would be … I can't, I 'm sorry." I say and swallow once again.

"Logan, she just wants you to be happy. She will understand when you'll explain to her why you did this. Please, just … try. I know that this might seem extremely selfish and it is, but … my daughter deserves to be with the one she loves. You deserve to be with the one you love and you love each other! So why not give it another try? I beg you! I once again beg you; please, just try!" She says and I see the tears in her eyes. "She won't try something herself. She's afraid that she'll hurt you, George and herself. You know Rory!"

I look at her and sigh again. "Do you want some cherry pie?" I ask and Lorelai takes a deep breath.

"You are cruel. You know my weakness. I should have known." She says with a slight smile and she nods. "I would love some cherry pie."

"Good." I say and look at her. "I have to think about this, Lorelai."

"About giving me cherry pie? But you just asked if I wanted cherry pie …" She says confused and I smirk.

"No, you're getting your pie. I just have to think about your speech. I … have to call Honor, probably." I say and Lorelai nods.

"Okay, that's all right with me. I know that you're at least going to think about it and now I'm just going to hope that you'll make the decision I want you to make." She says and smiles too. "Now … let's eat some cherry pie. You've made me wait long enough."

Wanting The Loved One

"Head. Hurt. Pain. Need aspirin." I say when I walk into the strange kitchen. I don't know where I am and maybe I don't even want to know where I am. But I do know that the bed was very comfy.

"I have some aspirin over here." I hear a familiar voice say and I look up. There he is, the person I least likely expected to be there and the person I least wanted to be there. "And I have glasses and water, so … everything you need is over here." He says with an uncertain look.

"Oh, uhm … thank you … I'm sorry. My head is … I don't remember …" Somehow my brain isn't able to form whole sentences. "Alcohol is bad." I say and Logan smiles.

"It is when you drink too many. Especially when it's miss Patty's famous punch, I've heard." He says and I take a few steps towards him to grab the glass of water and the aspirin out of his hand.

"What exactly happened? I remember my bachelorette party starting on the train to New York after that it's blurry and … I don't remember a thing." I say a bit ashamed, but Logan smiles.

"Well, I don't know about everything. But I do know that you ended up being really drunk together with Paris, Sookie and Lane and your mom decided to search for a hotel. But no cab driver was crazy enough to drive you to a hotel and your mother ended up asking if you could crash at my place." He says casually.

"And you agreed …" I say and he nods with a smirk.

"Yeah. You're here Ace." He says and I groan.

"Ugh … I'm never going to drink again. I'm so sorry for all the trouble we're putting you through. It's so stupid and …" I look him in the eye. "I'm also very sorry that I slapped you. I don't know what came into me. It was the mean and bad Rory who was being stubborn and … I was completely out of line. I'm so sorry and I hope that you can forgive me." I say and at the same time I grab my head. "Saying sorry hurts when you're hang-over."

Logan just keeps smiling. "Hey, it's no problem. I forgive you. I was an ass. I said some pretty stupid things and you had every right to slap me. It made me see how much of a jerk I was exactly." He says with a shrug and I shake my head.

"No, it is a problem. You have forgiven me already? That makes me only feel guiltier. How can you forgive me just like that? I … it's just … you should punish me for slapping you and being so impolite! I don't deserve to be forgiven that easily." I say and Logan stares at me.

"So, you want me to be angry with you?" He asks and I nod.

"Well, yeah." I say and Logan sighs.

"Well, I'm sorry. I can't." He says and I frown.

"What? Why not? Why can't you just be angry with me? This isn't only about the slapping thing. I've treated you badly and I feel guilty and I wish that I could take back some of my words. I really need you to be angry with me. Just yell at me! Do something!" I almost yell and he just smiles.

"I can't, because I love you." He says simply and for a second my heart stops pounding.

"I … I don't know what to say." I say softly, almost in a whisper.

"I love you, Rory and I always will. You're the one for me and you're the one that has the key to my heart. You're the only one I want. If it's not you … I don't want anyone else." He says and I feel tears form in my eyes.

"I'm getting married." I say with a thick throat and a small tear streams down my cheek.

He steps forward and softly brushes the tear away with his thumb. "I know, but I just want you to know that … you're amazing and you always amaze me, it never stops. And … I love you and I want to be with you, but … it's your choice, Ace. Just … just know that my heart and arms are open. Opened wide." He says and I shiver in pleasure from his words and a happy tear rolls down my cheek.

"I love you too." I whisper and touch his cheek with my hand. "I … my life is such a mess. I'm getting married and here I am; about to tell you that I want to be with you and that I love you more than anything." I say with a bitter laugh and almost start crying, but Logan comforts me when he pulls me into a hug.

"I love you, Ace." He whispers in my hair while I kiss his shoulder and feel the best I've felt in years with his strong arms around me and his warm body against mine.

"Mmm … you smell good." I can only say when I breathe in his scent and Logan chuckles.

"Thank you again, I guess." He says and I look up at him with a confused look. "You told me I smelled good yesterday evening too." I giggle, but immediately stop when I see his head is coming closer to mine. Our lips are almost touching and just when I want to close the distance between our mouths I hear a shocked gasp from behind us.

I immediately jump back and see Sookie with wide eyes and a small blush appearing on her cheeks.

"So … I guess that I found the kitchen." She says with a small smile while I nervously grab the hem of my shirt and start playing with it.


	17. Stupid Sausages

Chapter 17: Stupid Sausages

"So … I guess that I found the kitchen." Sookie says with a small and somewhat nervous smile. I see Rory nervously grab the hem of her shirt and I just nod.

"I … you did … this is the kitchen." I say a bit confused and Sookie just keeps smiling her nervous smile.

"I … uhm … was just thinking that I could make everyone breakfast, you know? Sausages, bacon, eggs, some rolls …" She says and looks around. "You probably don't have sausages, do you?" I shake my head and sigh softly. "I think that I should buy some sausages then." And with that she walks away.

Rory and I just stand there for a moment. We don't move closed to each other and I see the emotion in her eyes; confusion and fear.

"So, uhm … I should … can I use your bathroom?" Rory asks while she looks at the floor.

"Uhm … sure. You can use the bathroom; it's just around the corner. The first door on the right." I say and Rory nods with a small smile.

"Okay, so … uhm … thank you." She says and walks away quickly, leaving me in the kitchen.

I sigh and shake my head while I turn towards the fridge. I can't believe that we were so close, that we almost … kissed. That I could have tasted her perfect lips again … And I can't believe that we got interrupted just before I could.

Stupid sausages.

"Okay … you have something to explain. Sookie walks into the guest room we shared while she rambles and has trouble breathing and I believe that I heard something involving 'sausages'. Anyway … when I walk out of the room I see my daughter, very pale, walking into her room mumbling something about packing her stuff … but she doesn't even have that many stuff …" Lorelai says while she walks into the kitchen. I turn around with a deep sigh.

"We almost kissed." I say and Lorelai's eyes go wide, but soon after she is smiling.

"Yeah!" Lorelai says excitedly. "So, you decided that you should give you two another try!"

I nod with a smile. "And I thought that … we talked and I think that she gave us another chance too, but … I'm not sure anymore. I mean … she walked away after Sookie came in and I don't know what to do or what to think right now." I say a bit uncertain.

"Oh … so you two didn't really talk or something?" Lorelai asks with a pointed expression on her face.

"Uhm … we did talk. I think … we confessed our love for each other and Rory told me that I smelled good. We didn't really talk about the consequences. She mentioned her marriage two times, but after that we were pretty busy with the fact that our lips almost touched, I guess." I say and look at the ground.

"Oh, my poor baby. She's probably freaking out, right now." Lorelai says and I just nod. "You're freaking out too, on the inside, I guess." I nod again. "So … you talked with Honor?" She asks a few seconds later.

"Uhm … yeah." I say and suddenly feel much happier when I talk about the conversation. "She took it much better as I thought she would take it. She … wished me luck."

Lorelai smiles. "Good. I know that she means a lot to you." She says and I nod.

"Yeah. She does. She's just … I would have probably ended up in jail by now if she wasn't there. She always got me out of trouble, but she didn't let me get away with it, you know? She punished me in her own way and it worked for a while. But I just did something stupid again … I just wanted my parents attention, you know? I wanted them to notice me. Honor didn't feel the need to be noticed, she didn't like our parents anyway … and … why am I talking about this?" I ask myself and I shake my head.

"Probably because you're freaking out." Lorelai says and I nod with a sigh.

"Very good possibility." I say and look Lorelai in the eye. "What is she thinking right now? I have a few guesses, but … what is she thinking, Lorelai?" I ask and Lorelai looks uncertain.

"I don't know, Logan. I wish that I do, but I really don't." Lorelai says and at the same time Rory walks into the kitchen.

She looks somewhat confused when she sees me and her mom talking together. "Uhm … hi." She says and then shakes her head. "I just wanted to thank you both, I guess. Uhm … for taking care of me."

"No problem." I say with a funny voice and Lorelai smiles.

"It's okay, kiddo, I'm your mom. I will always take care of you." She says and Rory smiles.

"I know, but … I have to go. I have to take care of some things. So many things, actually. I'm going to be so busy. Anyway … thank you and bye." Rory says quickly while she walks out of the kitchen.

Lorelai looks at me and sighs. "I'm sorry, I have to see if she's …" She begins, but I just nod.

"You have to. I know. Go and … make sure that she's okay." I say and Lorelai smiles.

"I will."

Wanting The Loved One

I close the door to Logan's apartment and still have trouble breathing.

This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't supposed to feel right. This wasn't supposed to make me take this step.

"Rory!" My mom calls after me and I stop immediately. I know that I owe her an explanation and I know that she won't let me leave till she has one. "Good, you stopped. I was scared that I had to run after you." She says jokingly, but when I don't laugh she's serious again. "So … what are you up to?"

I laugh bitterly. "Isn't it obvious?" I ask her and my mom frowns.

"Well, not really. You freaked Logan out, you freaked yourself out and you left me in suspense. Now, tell me … what are you up to?" She asks and I sigh.

"I'm going to tell George that I can't marry him. That I wish that it would be different, but that I really can't marry him, because I won't make him happy and because I fell in love with my ex-boyfriend again. That I never really stopped loving him, actually." I say in one breath and my mom's eyes grow wide for a moment, but after that she seems calm.

"So … you're not going to marry George?" She asks and I nod.

"Uhm … yeah. That's the plan." I say, suddenly nervous since I don't know what she's thinking.

"Whoa." She says and looks me in the eye. "You are sure about this, aren't you? You have no doubts?"

I shake my head. "No doubts. I am so sure. I need to do this. Not only for myself, but also for George and for Logan. I mean … I can't just … when I marry George he will be disappointed in me and when I leave Logan he will be heartbroken. So … that made the choice quite easy." I say and my mom nods.

"Whoa. That's quite a short pro/con list for you." She says and I nod.

"I guess, but … there is also the Times. It has been my dream since ever and when I'm with Logan … he wants me to be happy and live my dreams. And … when I picture my life, my future … I see … I see myself being really happy with Logan and … and our children." I say and feel a blush creep up my cheeks when my mom's eyes almost seem to pop out.

"You really have given it a lot of thought." She says and I nod.

"You know? I should have done this earlier, but … I was so scared. What if Logan and I wouldn't have worked out, you know? What if George really was the person for me and … you've seen the movies!" I say and my mom nods.

"I know. You should have done this earlier." She says and I breathe harshly.

"Why didn't you say anything? I needed you to help me, mom? You just kept saying that I should marry George and that Logan and I were a mistake!" I almost yell, but I feel sorry when I see my mom's expression.

"I wanted you to make your own choice, Rory." She almost whispers. "I can't just tell you how you feel. You have to figure it out for yourself."

"It's going to be hard, right?" I ask and my mom immediately understands what I'm talking about.

"It will be hard. It will be so hard to tell the person you are about to marry that you can't marry him, because you're in love with your ex." She says and I feel tears burn in my eyes. "But it's a good thing that you will tell him, Rory. He has the right to know this and I'm sure that he will take it well when you explain everything."

I snort. "He will not take this well. He's not the person for taking things like this well." I say and my mom sighs.

"That's his way of defending himself. I am sure that he has a good heart and that he will understand when he thinks about it. I'm sure that he needs a lot of time, but he will eventually forgive you, I'm sure." She says and I feel a small tear roll down my cheek.

"Can you please tell Logan nothing about this? I think that I need time to progress this before I am ready to start a relationship with him." I say softly and my mom sighs.

"Oh, I will, Rory. Are you sure that this is what you want?" She asks. "He has a right to know that you're ending your engagement for him, kiddo. Are you sure?"

I nod. "I'm sure. I … just … need some time for myself. And … I need to figure out how to bring the news to grandma." I say and my mom smiles while she takes my hand.

"She will understand eventually too, sweets." She says and kisses the top of my head.

"I know. It's just that I don't want to disappoint her. She was so happy when George and I told her we would marry …" I say and my mom bites her lip. "What? What is it?" I ask.

"She never really got over Logan's perfection, Rory. Well, she thought he was a perfect gentleman and George always came second." She says and I gasp.

"Really?" I ask confused and shocked. "But … she always seemed to really like him."

My mom smiles. "Gilmore's are very good at hiding!" She says with a wink and I hug her.

"Wish me luck, mom." I whisper and my mom nods.

"Good luck, Rory." She says and kisses the top of my head again.

With that I step back and walk towards the elevators. I'm relieved, but I also feel sad; sad for leaving this place again, sad for leaving Logan behind for a while. But I need to figure things out and I'm sure that he understands. Although I didn't really tell him that I needed time.


	18. Time Is Desperately Needed

Chapter 18: Time Is Desperately Needed

"… and then she left." I say and Honor gasps.

"She left? She just left? She … just … left?" She asks confused.

"Yeah. She just left. Lorelai came back after talking with her though. She was acting strange and said that Rory had to take care of some things." I say and sigh in frustration. "What does that mean?"

Honor gasps again. "Okay, I know what that means!" She says excitedly. "It means that she's going to tell George that it's over. That she's not going to marry him! Isn't this exciting for you? She chose you, Logan! That's obvious!"

For a moment I don't know what to say and I just frown. "That doesn't make sense at all. Why would she do that without … without telling me? I mean … she could have told me that she chose me and that I basically am a home wrecker." I say and Honor sighs.

"Look, Logan. You're not a home wrecker and you're also being weird. It seems like you're not the least happy about this development! Aren't you? She chose you! You get to be with her and that's all you wanted, right? You told me really, really early in the morning and I only gave in, because I knew that you really loved her and really wanted this. But right now, I'm doubting my own words and I don't like to doubt my words, let me tell you." She says and I sigh.

"I know … I just … you warned me so many times and … how do I know that I'm doing the right thing? She didn't tell me anything. How do I know that she did choose me? How can I be sure? It's Rory we're talking about and I know her …" I say and Honor sighs again.

"Logan, she told you that she loves you and that she wants to be with you. She's not going away, I just know that she's not going away." Honor says and I close my eyes.

"I don't think that I can take it when she will go away, Honor." I say softly.

Honor is silent for a moment. "Well, luckily I have great observation skills and that way I know that she's not going away and that means that you'll get your own happily ever after. Like Shrek and Fiona." She says and I smile slightly.

"You're going to call me Shrek for the rest of your life, hmm?" I ask and Honor laughs.

"I always pictured you as a green, ugly monster! So, don't worry … it's nothing new! And … you'll get your happy ending with your Fiona." She says and I sigh.

"In Shrek 2 there was the fairy godmother who appeared to be evil and she wanted Fiona to marry her son Prince Charming." I say and Honor gasps.

"Oh my gosh! You watched the movies? I never knew that you did!" She says and I just sigh. "But … I don't think that Rory knows any fairy godmothers, so … don't worry!"

"Okay … I'll stop worrying." I say and know that Honor is smiling.

"Good. That's good." She says and I frown.

"But … isn't it weird that she left without saying a word?" I ask and Honor sighs again.

"I don't know what's going on in her head, Logan. But I have a pretty good guess; she's upset and doesn't really know what to do in this whole messed up situation. So, she decides to deal with her soon to be ex-fiancé and after that … she'll … you know, probably contact you." She says and I nod.

"I guess that you're right." I say.

"Just give the girl some time. She'll come around and believe me … before you know it you'll hold her in your arms again." She says and suddenly giggles. "Oh my! Have you ever thought about how beautiful your children will be?"

"Honor …" I say in frustration, but at the same time I'm smiling brightly. "We're not going to have kids anytime soon … we're not even back together yet."

"I know … but … just so you know; they will be gorgeous. And I'm really looking forward to see my children play with yours. Wouldn't that be the cutest thing ever?" She asks and I roll my eyes.

"Are your hormones playing up again, Honor?" I ask.

"Don't blame the pregnant woman for being sentimental!" She says.

"I'm not blaming you for being sentimental. Just … don't … I don't want you to be this excited, yet. Okay? I mean … if, just if, Rory decides to …" But Honor interrupts.

"You are such a negative person. Don't know where you got it from. Probably mom's." She says and I gasp.

"Don't ever tell me that I look like mom again!" I say and Honor laughs.

"You're her son and her favourite one too!" She says and I snort.

"Her only son." I add and Honor giggles.

"That too." She says and I sigh.

"I think that we just need time, you know? Rory and I? I'm not talking about weeks … just one week seems enough." I say and hear Honor sigh.

"You're going to be happy again, brother of mine. I love you." She says and I smile.

"Yeah, I love you too, Honor." I say.

"You have to come and visit me soon or even better … come to dinner this Friday night? Mom would love to see you. When you're there she seems to be a bit happier. Probably since she can still make sure that you'll marry a girl who loves the DAR and is perfect for the function." She says and I smile.

"I'll see what I can do, Honor." I say and Honor snorts.

"You liar!" She says and I just laugh.

Wanting The Loved One

I slowly open the door to our apartment and take a deep breath.

"So, you're back? I missed you, honey!" I hear his voice say and feel two arms wrap around my body.

I take another deep breath. This isn't going to be easy.

"Oh, whoa … George? We need to …" But George interrupts me with a kiss.

"You taste so good, darling! I missed you so much! We're getting married in two weeks and I've hardly seen you! That's not a nice thing to do, honey …" He says and gives me an almost joking look.

"George, be serious. We … we need to talk." I say and see George's body tense.

"Talk? What about?" He asks and I sigh.

"Just … let's sit down, okay?" I say and grab his hand to lead him towards the couch. "Okay, so … uhm … you have to understand that this is so hard for me and that I didn't want this to happen, because you're such a great guy and you're so … you've helped me a lot through the past years and …"

"Just say what you've got to say, Rory." He says with an angry undertone in his voice.

"Okay, so … uhm … George … I love you, but … I kind of … I fell in love with Logan … again." I say and close my eyes, so that I don't have to see his reaction.

"I knew it!" I hear him whisper angrily. "I knew it!"

"Look, George … I'm so sorry and I didn't want this to happen! I just … it happened and I wanted to stop it and I tried, believe me, I tried. But it didn't work. I can't ignore it anymore … it's too much and …" I say and hear George snort.

"You wanted to stop it?" He asks furiously. "You didn't want it to stop! You were happy, because you finally had the excuse to leave me! Your mom hates me, so … she must be in seventh heaven, huh? Really, Rory! You're … you're … I can't even find the word!" He yells and I feel tears burn in my eyes.

"George, please! I didn't want it to end this way!" I say when a tear rolls down my face and I see George turn white.

"To end? You mean … this is the end? We're not even going to try to fix this mess?" He asks and I shake my head. "Rory! We have to try and fix this! I really don't want to lose you! I'm sorry for all the things I did wrong, but … people make mistakes! I love you, Rory! I want you to be mine!" He says desperately and I feel more tears run down my cheek.

"George, I can't. I tried to fix this on my own, but it doesn't work. I'm so sorry, but … you're not that man I want to grow old with! I know that it's horrible to hear and that I am horrible! I just … I'm so sorry, George. I'm so sorry … there are no words to describe how sorry I am." I say and see George shake his head.

"So .. this is it?" He asks with a funny voice. "Huh … I never … so, I guess you're packing your stuff and you're going to move in with your lover boy?" The last words he says with anger and I shake my head while I ignore his comment about Logan.

"No, I'm not. George … you might think this is so hard for you, but this is hard for me too! I shared so much with you over the years and I won't easily forget these things. I need to close this chapter of my life before I start a new one." I say and George swallows.

"You've got it all thought out, haven't you?" He asks and I nod. "So … I'm not going to be a part in your life anymore? You just … this is the last time we'll see each other?"

I shake my head. "George … I just need some time … after that we can talk, of course." I say and George nods.

"So … I guess you're moving to New York to work at 'the Times'?" He asks and I smile.

"Yeah … I really want to … if they'll hire me." I say and George looks at the ground.

"Of course they will! You're my best writer. I don't know what our paper would be without you." He says in a soft whisper and I smile at him.

"Thank you." I say and George looks up again.

"I know that you don't want to hear me say this, but … I still will hate you for a while." He says and I nod.

"I figured. It's only natural, right?" I ask and he smirks.

"I guess it is." He says and takes a deep breath. "Now, come here." He says and we hug. "I'll miss you. I know that I was an ass most of the time, but … I'll still miss you."

I giggle. "Good to know. I'll miss you too." I say and we let go of each other. "So, I'm just going to pack my stuff … I'm moving in with my mom for a while."

He nods. "Okay. Have fun. I have to do some paper stuff … I have to call my mom and I have to tell her the news …" He says and frowns. "I'm not really looking forward to that. She'll probably tell me that she always knew this would happen to her baby boy."

I smile. "Well, make sure that you'll tell her that you hate me!" I say and George laughs out loud.

It seems like everything will fall in place again. I just … need some time before I can start a new relationship. I am in desperate need of time!


	19. Refreshing Dinners

Chapter 19: Refreshing Dinners

I silently play with the salad on my plate and see Honor sending me worried looks every once in a while which cause me to smile at her and she seems relieved for a minute, but after it all the worries seem to come back.

"You'll never guess what happened at the DAR cocktail party today." I hear my mom say and I grab my napkin to cover a groan.

"What did you hear, darling? Please delight us with your lovely rumours." My father says sarcastically and I see my mom's smile fade for a second, but as expected from a perfect trophy wife she smiles again after a second or two.

"Well, it was quite entertaining. We were having appetizers when Emily Gilmore walked in to tell us that the cocktail party was over; she could do this since the party was held at her house. She was flushed and she looked like she was upset." My mother says and I see Honor stare at me. I send her a confused look, but Honor just keeps staring. "Now, of course I liked to know what happened to poor Emily and so I asked Marilyn who knows everything about everyone!"

"Good to hear that she still does. She should have worked at one of those horrible magazines where they write about other people's dirt." My father says and my mom gasps.

"Mitchum!" She says and smiles soon after it. "Anyway, she told me the best rumour we've heard since Betsy caught her husband with her sister Elaine who was married to James, you know him, don't you Mitchum?"

"Mom, please. This is a very upsetting thing for the Gilmore's. The least we can do is show them our mercy." Honor says a bit stiff.

"Honor, sweetheart, I first have to tell you father about this before we show them our mercy." My mom says with a forced smile and happily goes on with her story. "Apparently the young Rory Gilmore caused quite a scandal. Do you remember I told you that she was engaged, Logan?" She asks and I almost choke in my scotch.

"Uhm … sure I do." I say with a funny voice and I cough.

"Well, she's not engaged anymore. She called the wedding off. Very last minute too. Emily was furious and threw her map all her notes for the big wedding in her trash can!" She says excitedly and I see Honor shake her head. "Logan? Are you still seeing the Gilmore girl?"

I swallow. "Uhm … yeah, we talk occasionally." I say and feel uncomfortable.

"That's just lovely." My mom says. "Just lovely."

"It's a horrible thing you're doing, mother. You can't enjoy yourself with other people's pain!" Honor tries once again.

"Well, I have to say that I find this whole rumour quite interesting." I hear my father say and I look at him with raised eyebrows.

"It isn't really a rumour anymore, Mitchum. It was confirmed by many reliable sources." My mom says with a smile and I see my father smile back at her before he turns his attention to me.

"Now; since we're talking about the Gilmore's. I heard that Rory Gilmore has been hired as a writer for 'the Times'." My father says. "I didn't know about this."

I sigh and feel my body tense. "It's my paper, dad. I believe that I get to choose my own employees. That was something we agreed on, do you remember?" I ask and see my father frown.

"Why did you hire her, son?" He asks and I shake my head.

"You know why I did, dad. I needed a great writer and she is a great writer. I've read some of her stuff and I know that many people like her stuff. Now; let's just finish our dinner and not bore everyone with our disagreements." I say as calm as possible, but my father clearly doesn't want to stop.

"When did you hire her?" He asks a bit angry and I sigh again.

"Just this morning, dad. She doesn't even know yet, by the way. I will inform her tomorrow." I say and see the steam almost coming out of my dad's ears. My mom stands up from the table.

"I'm just going to check if the main course is ready." My mom says with a perfect smile.

"Oh, cut it out, mom! We all know that you're going to smoke!" Honor yells and I almost jump in surprise, just as everyone else. Anger is written over her face. "Dad, Logan gets to make his own decisions. So, he hired Rory who appears to be an amazing journalist! That's what pisses you off, doesn't it? You were wrong! You told her that she didn't have it and now she does, that must hurt since you're such a big guy in the business!"

My mouth falls open and I see my father look at Honor as if she just told him she wants to be a clown. "Don't you dare talk to me like that, young lady?" He says with a dangerous tone in his voice.

"I dare to talk to you like that, daddy! I'm a grown-up! An adult! I get to make my own decisions, just like Logan gets to make his own decisions!" She says while she stands up from the table and grabs Sarah. "Come on, Josh! We're leaving!" She tells her husband who quickly follows her lead.

"Young lady, sit down!" My grandfather now yells.

"We're going home!" Honor yells with a smile on her face. "And guess what! I'm pregnant!" And with that she leaves the room.

I see my father turn pale; my mom sits down with wide eyes and my grandfather snorts.

"Well, isn't this refreshing?" I ask with a smile while I take a bite of my salad. "Usually  
I walk out of our lovely family dinners."

My father sends me an angry look. "We're not done with our earlier conversation, Logan." He says and I smile.

"I guess we are." I say and stand up also. "I also guess that another Huntzberger will leave this lovely family dinner. Mom, tell the maid that I think she made an excellent salad." And with that I follow my sister, Sarah and Josh while I feel my cell phone buzz. A text message.

When I'm outside I read the message:

_I'm not getting married. I want you, but I need time. Rory._

I take a deep breath. So, time? She needs time …

Wanting The Loved One

"I can't believe that you decided to tell me while I was having our annual cocktail party. We're the talk of the neighbourhood now." My grandmother says with another big dramatic sigh.

"You asked me what was wrong, grandma. I told you that it could wait, but you had to know right now, you said." I say and my grandmother sends me an annoyed look.

"I didn't know you were going to tell me something shocking." She says and sighs dramatically again. "It's horrible to know that Marilyn just walked in when I threw the map with all my wedding notes in the trash can. That woman has a nose for drama."

"Emily, don't act ridiculous. We want Rory to be happy, don't we?" My grandfather says. "And apparently Rory wasn't happy about the thought she would have to marry George."

I see my mom nod. "I totally agree with dad. Mom, Rory did the right thing for herself! Aren't you happy about that?" She asks and my grandmother sighs again.

"I suppose I have to be happy about it." She says while she takes a small bite of her tiramisu. "How do you like your dessert, Rory?"

I smile. "It's great, grandma. One of my favourites." I say and my grandmother sighs again.

"I just remembered that we ate tiramisu when George first came here to have dinner with us. It was such a wonderful night." She says and I see my grandfather roll his eyes.

"Mom, do you want to mock a movie with me? It works very well when your heart is broken. Especially when you watch things like 'The Notebook', excellent movie by the way." My mom says and my grandmother sends her an evil look.

"This isn't funny, Lorelai. I know that you find this all very amusing … you never liked the guy!" She says

"You didn't like him either! You told me so!" My mom says and my grandmother sighs.

"I just told you that he was to perfect to be true and that could be a bad sign!" She says and closes her eyes. "And I was right. Oh, I'll miss him so much. He had a wonderful laugh; very warm and gentleman like."

"That's it!" My grandfather says while he puts down his fork. "I don't want to hear a word about this wonderful George again! Emily, just accept that Rory isn't going to marry him and move on, okay? No need to be sad and heartbroken. He was her fiancé for goodness sake!"

My mom chuckles and I have to chuckle also.

"Now, there's no need to be so rude, Richard." My grandmother says and looks a bit confused.

"Isn't this cute, Rory? Your grandmother has a thing for your ex-fiancé and your grandfather is jealous!" My mom says and I smile.

"I do not have a thing for Rory's ex!" My grandmother yells at the same time my grandfather yells that he isn't at all jealous, but he thinks the conversation needs to move on.

"Okay, sorry!" My mom says and she sighs. "Now, the dessert was very nice, mom. But Rory and I really want to head home. We do want to see 'The Notebook' and we don't want to make it too late." I nod and give my grandmother a sweet smile.

"Oh, well … enjoy your evening, girls." She says and we walk away after saying our goodbyes.

"Now, that was refreshing. I thought it was nice! My mom's behaviour was just so cool! I'm going to remember this glorious day forever!" She says and I sigh. "Oh, wait … sorry, honey. I didn't … how are you?"

I smile. "I'm fine, really. I just … I feel so bad for ending this, although I know it's the right thing to do." I say and my mom nods.

"Hey, it's okay. You need to process this and … you'll feel better in time." She says and I nod.

"I know. It's just that … what if Logan doesn't get it? What if Logan thinks I don't want to be with him and he moves on and he doesn't want me anymore when I'm ready?" I ask and my mom stops and takes my hand.

"Hey, honey. If you worry about this … you should send him a short explaining text message. Nothing more, because I don't think it's the right thing to do more right now. You're too … sensitive at the moment." She says and I smile.

"Do you think he'll understand?" I ask and my mom nods.

"Definitely. He's a smart and understanding guy. I'm sure he'll give you all the time you need. He loves you and you love him … there's something special between you two. I think it's only fair you send him a text message." She says and I nod.

"I'm just going to do that." I say and my nods.

"Do it now." She says and I raise my eyebrows.

"Now? But … I don't know what to write!" I say a bit panicked and my mom sighs.

"Just keep it plain and simple. That way he'll surely get it, okay?" She asks and I nod while I grab my cell phone.

"Okay, plain and simple." I say while I start texting. "No snooping!" I say when my mom tries to read over my shoulder.

"Sorry." She says and looks at the sky.

"I'm done." I say and my mom smiles.

"Everything is going to be just fine, Rory. I know it will. Just … wait for a while with telling your grandmother you broke your wedding off for Logan." She says and I nod. "That way she'll like him more. Well, she already loves him, but … he still ruined your wedding. In her eyes, not mine. I'm happy you ended it."

I smile. "I know what you mean, mom. Thank you, for everything." I say and kiss her cheek.

My mom smiles. "You're welcome kid." She whispers and we get into our car.


	20. Never Letting You Go Again

Chapter 20: Never Letting You Go Again

"I mean … 'I'm not getting married. I want you, but I need time. Rory.' What kind of message is that? What does time mean?" I ask Colin who's rather preoccupied while watching 'As The World Turns'.

"Uhm … it probably means time. Just like she said. She'll contact you when she's ready." Colin says with his eyes glued to the TV.

"Right." I say and sigh. "What if I don't want to wait? I'm ready to get back together again. I want to hold her in my arms and I just want to be with her, you know? Isn't it unfair that she expects me to wait while I waited for three years?" I ask and Colin sighs.

"I'll just watch the re-run." He says while he sets the TV off. "Look … she says that she needs time. That means that she isn't ready to get back together yet. I understand it's hard for you to wait, but … you broke up with her, so … I don't think it's unfair you had to wait for three years."

I raise my eyebrows. "Thank you for the support." I say and sigh again. "Look … what if you hadn't seen Juliet in three years and she suddenly is there again. Wouldn't you want to just kiss her?"

Colin nods. "Yeah. I would, but this situation is completely different from yours. I haven't seen her in a while. Rory was engaged and ended it for you. Isn't it natural to just … cool off a bit before you begin a new relationship?" He asks and I sigh.

"You're clearly not going to agree with me." I say and sigh. "You can watch 'As The World Turns' again if you want to."

Colin shakes his head. "No … I … look, Logan. You're my friend and I completely understand that you want Rory in your bed … and … in your life again." He says quickly when I send him a glare. "But … she needs time and I understand that too, you know."

I nod. "Yeah. I know. I understand that she needs time." I say and I hear Juliet giggle from behind us.

"Since when did you two turn in such girls? Come on! I want to talk with you. Get all the gossip." She says while she sits down on Colin's lap. "Let me just say what I think. I think … Rory wants you to come to her. It's what I would want."

Colin frowns. "Juliet, please. You're not really good with analysing people's feelings."

But I just smile. "You think so?" I ask and Juliet nods.

"Yeah. Nothing is better as seeing your guy going through trouble to have you." Juliet says with a dreamy look on her face. "It's like your own little fairy tale."

"Oh, stop it, Jules." Colin yells and he shakes his head. "Let me tell you; she's wrong. Rory isn't like the other girls. When she says she needs time; she needs time!"

"Hey! Are you telling me I'm just like other girls?" Juliet asks with a pout and Colin smiles.

"Of course not. Rory is just different from you too." He says and I just shake my head.

"I don't know, Colin. Sometimes Rory can be quite surprising. Just when you think you know her for the full 100 you'll be amazed." I say and Colin frowns.

"You just need an excuse to visit her, don't you?" He asks and I sigh.

"Look; it's … difficult, okay? Without her … everything seems useless. Without her every day hurts. Without her I don't have a goal in life. Without her … I don't know how I feel!" I yell and Colin just stares at me. "Without her … I'm useless, okay? I'm nothing if I'm not with her! At least … it feels like I'm nothing. She's … she's the most important thing to me in the whole world and … I can't live a day without her anymore, because I've lived too many days without her already. She's my soul mate, my one … she's the one I want to grow old with. I just … want her to be with me, right now."

I see Juliet grab a tissue. "I'm so sorry. That was so beautiful." She says while she blows her nose and I see a tear roll down her cheek.

"I think you should tell Rory how you feel." Colin almost whispers while he grabs Juliet hand to comfort her. "I'm sure … maybe you should go and visit her, man. I mean … I'm not the best example. Or, maybe I am … I mean … I'm marrying the first and only person I've ever loved and ever will love."

"Oh, I love you too!" Juliet cries out and she hides her face in his neck.

"I know." Colin whispers before he looks up at me.

"Are you sure? I mean … you told me it wasn't …" I say and Colin just sighs.

"I don't know. I'm not sure about many things in life. But I do know a wisdom you like very much; people can live one hundred years without really living for a minute." He says and sighs. "So … live."

I blink a few times and look up at the white ceiling. "I'm just going to do it, guys. I'm going to tell her how I feel. I'm going to tell her how much I need her and I'll never let her go again." I say before I run out of their apartment.

Everything is going to be okay. I'll hold her in my arms tonight and I'll never let go again. Never.

Wanting The Loved One

"Lots of Chinese." My mom says.

"Check." I say.

"Red vines and other delicious candy."

"Check."

"Lots of coffee. Luke's donuts."

"Check. Check."

"Do we need to double check?" My mom asks and I roll my eyes.

"We already double checked three times. I just got tired of saying 'double check'." I say and my mom grins.

"Right. We checked and we checked and we checked and we … there's a knock on the door. Who could that be?" She says somewhat confused while she walks towards the door.

"Be quick, mom! We need to celebrate my new job!" I yell and sit down onto the couch.

"Oh, wow. Logan. Wow. Uhm … Logan. Hi." I hear my mom say and I immediately stand up again.

"Hi, Lorelai … uhm … could I talk to Rory?" He asks nervously and I raise both my eyebrows.

"Oh, uhm … sure. She's in the living room. Come in! We were just about to watch a movie, but … hey! We don't have enough food. So … I'm just going to get some other … food." She says and sends me a comforting smile.

"Okay, thanks." Logan says while he walks into the living room. "Hi, Rory."

I nod. "Hi."

The door closes behind my mom's back and I take a deep breath.

"So … you seem to have enough food to me." Logan jokes a little and I smile.

"Well … uh … you know my mom." I say and Logan nods. "So … what exactly are you doing here? I know that it's a really rude question, but I'm just curious, you know? Uhm … right. I really should stop talking, so you can talk and answer my question."

Logan smiles and he takes a deep breath. "I'm here to … I'm here to tell you how I feel and … I think I'm just going to do that." He says and I nod.

"Okay."

"So … you see … you said that you needed time and I respect that, but … you have to understand that I … look, without you I have no goal in my life. Without you I'm nothing. I just … need you to know that I love you, basically, and I want to be with you. Now." He says and I swallow.

"I need time." I say softly and Logan groans.

"I know! But … just … I want you to talk to me. I want to take away all your fears. Give me this talk and I'll give you so much more. As long as I won't have to lose you again." He says and I feel tears burn in my eyes.

"Logan, you have to understand … this week has been awful for me. I had to tell George I couldn't marry him, I had to tell my grandparents … it hasn't been easy. I just need time to think this all over. And, I promise you, when I'm ready I'll call you immediately and … we'll never be without each other again, I hope." I say and Logan looks at the ground.

"But … I want you now, Rory. I want to give you anything in the world right now. I … need you and … I just need you right now. Here. Just tell me that you need me too, that you love me too." Logan says and I smile at him.

"Logan, I love you so much and I need you too, but … I need time also. I chose you, okay? I won't change my mind, but for now … I just have to clear my head and when it's cleared … like I said before … I'll be with you. We'll be together." I say and Logan frowns.

"I don't want to wait anymore, Rory. I thought that I could wait, but … I can't. It's now or never." Logan says and my mouth almost falls open.

"You're giving me an ultimatum?" I ask and Logan nods. "You can't expect me to say … I need time, Logan. Don't you understand?"

"I do. But … I'm hurting myself right now and I can't do that anymore. I can't keep waiting till you're ready, Ace." He says and I just stare at him. "So?" He asks.

"You really mean this … this isn't one of your jokes." I say and Logan shrugs.

"I guess not." He says and I feel tears burn in my eyes.

"Logan, I love you! Isn't that enough for you at the moment?" I almost yell in frustration. "Gosh! Why can't you just wait for me? I just need a little time. I promise you it won't take to long, because … I want you too, Logan! Please, don't ask this from me!" I yell while tears roll down my cheeks.

"I have to! I have to ask you for myself! I have no choice! I just …" And he stops talking. He stares at me, takes a step closer and softly kisses my lips. "I guess this is goodbye, Rory."

"What?" I almost whisper. "No! No! You can't leave me like this! Logan! Don't! I love you! I just need time! You love me too, right? How can you do this to me? To us? Are you dumping me again? Leaving me again?" I ask while Logan walks away.

"I guess I am." He says and I just shake my head.

"No. You have to be kidding me, right? You're not leaving me again. Not after …" I say, but Logan shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, Rory. I can't wait anymore. You made your choice. I made mine. That's where we stop." He says and with that he walks out of my house.

I begin to sob and feel an arm around my shoulders.

"Hey, kiddo. I've been bad. I eavesdropped on you." I hear my mom whisper in my hair. "Don't cry, honey. Don't cry."

"He … is … gone …" I say between sobs. "I waited too long."

"Shh. Honey, shh. Don't blame yourself. I'm sure he just needs to cool off a bit and he'll realise how stupid he was and he'll come back in here, begging you to take him back." She says and I shake my head.

"No, he won't." I say and look up at my mom. "You didn't see his eyes."

My mom is silent for a moment and she bites her lip. "This isn't over yet, Rory. I just know … you're going to see him at 'The Times' and … this isn't over yet." She says and I shrug.

"I'm sure he has his ways to avoid me." I say and look down at the ground. "Believe me, this is it and it's all my own stupid fault."

I feel more tears roll down my cheek. Just when I thought everything was falling back in place again I wake up through a cold shower. Just when I was sure I would never let go off him again … he was sure he would if I wouldn't hold him this instant.


	21. Not Being Able To Talk

Chapter 21: Not Being Able To Talk

I feel her blue eyes follow me through the office. I hate it that she's here, but at the same time I love it.

It has been two weeks since I gave her my ultimatum. These two weeks have been a torture for me and it's even worse now, since she works at the same paper as I do. I see her at least two times a day at 'my' coffee shop, the one I discovered a day after I came here to work at the 'New York Times'. And now she found it too.

I haven't talked to her. She said 'hi' once, but I didn't respond. It's too hard for me. I'll just lose myself in her blue eyes.

"Mr. Huntzberger?" Louisa asks and I look up at her with a smile.

"What's it, Louisa?" I ask and Louisa blushes a bit.

"Your sister, Honor Huntzberger, is waiting for you in your office." She says and I smirk.

"Well, I should go to my office. Knock on the door if you need me." I say and wink which causes Louisa to blush only more.

This is a thing I've been doing since Rory came to work here, on the same floor as I do might I add. I know that it makes Rory jealous and that's my goal at the moment. Although I ended 'us' myself.

"You stupid ass." I hear Honor say when I walk in.

"Thank you so much for this very friendly greeting, Honor." I say with a smile, but Honor rolls her eyes.

"How long are you going to pretend you don't want her anymore? Because I know you do. Gosh … you should have seen yourself with your secretary over there. It was so obvious you were trying to get her attention." Honor says and I shake my head.

"I'm not trying to get her attention." I say and Honor snorts.

"Are trying to hurt her again? Because if you are … it works. She looked like she was about to cry over there. I almost ran towards her to give her a big, pregnant hug!" Honor says. She clearly disapproves the way I'm acting towards Rory.

"You look good, Honor. You're really starting to show." I say while I try to change the subject.

"Oh, thank you. I know. It's growing just like it's supposed too." She says with a bright smile and than shakes her head. "No, wait. You're not going to change the subject."

"Pity." I say while I walk towards the window of my office.

"Logan, you know you made a mistake and I know it too. And I think … when you'll tell her you made a mistake and you're a stupid ass … she'll forgive you." Honor says and I sigh.

"Maybe I don't want her to forgive me. Did you consider this?" I ask and I hear Honor sigh.

"Logan, you're not making any sense to me." She says. "You wanted me to change my opinion of the two of you getting together. I did and here I am to tell you that you should get together with her again. There is something I missed. Why don't you want her back anymore? You love her!"

I turn around and look in her eyes. "Maybe I changed my mind."

Honor rolls her eyes. "Right. Like that's ever going to happen! You're amazingly stubborn and you don't just decide that you don't want to get back with her anymore." She says.

"She clearly didn't want me back! She needed time! Well … I know her and that's how I know when Rory needs time … I'll never get her." I say and Honor sighs.

"So, that's it? You think she doesn't want you, because she needed some time to clear her head? Gosh! She ended her engagement for you!" She says and closes her eyes. "Sometimes I wonder how you ever graduated from Yale!"

"Because of her." I say and Honor opens her eyes again. "She was the one who made me want to graduate."

Honor smiles. "I know. I know she was. She still is the reason why you're not breaking down." She says softly and I turn around again.

"If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have even bothered to study for those exams. Dad would have paid those Yale professors to make me graduate. If he didn't already do so." I say softly and feel Honor's arm around my shoulders.

"Logan! You're a smart boy! Well … most of the time you are! Dad hasn't paid the Yale professors, I promise." She says and her arm falls down on my head. "Now … if you know that she motivates you, that she loves you, that she wants you and that she is miserable without you … why don't you get back together with her?"

"Because I'll just mess it up again. Like I always do. I don't want her to get hurt." I say and Honor gasps.

"Logan! What you're doing now is hurting her! You won't mess it up! You love her and she loves you and she knows that people make mistakes. She made mistakes!" Honor says and I slowly shake my head. "Yes, Logan she has. She isn't perfect. No one is. And I know that she won't care about you making a tiny mistake. She will care about the fact you keep ignoring and avoiding her and you'll lose her!"

"I know, but … I don't know." I say and Honor sighs.

"Just think about it, okay? And … don't wait too long, because you're hurting her and with every step you take backwards she will take a step backwards too, if you know what I mean." She says and I nod. "Good … so … I'm going to do some baby shopping. Care to join me?"

I smile. "I'd rather stay here, but if you want me to …" I say, but Honor shakes her head.

"No! I want no one to know that my own little brother has a better taste as I have! Bye!" She says and with that she's gone.

Maybe she's right. I want her to be right, but I don't know how to fix the mess I made.

Wanting The Loved One

I sigh deeply while I finish my article. I hoped that Logan would at least talk to me when I came here. Just so we could figure us out. But when I said 'hi' he just stared at me and walked away.

And now … I just stare at him while he flirts with his secretary.

"Oh my gosh! Rory! Look at you! All grown-up and working at my father's paper!" I hear Honor say and I look up with a smile.

"Honor! You look great! You look pregnant!" I say and Honor smiles.

"I know! Isn't it great that you and my brother get to work at the same paper?" She asks and I swallow.

"Yeah, it's great. But … I don't really get to see him that often." I say and Honor nods.

"I know everything. I just came here to tell you he's a stupid idiot who doesn't know what's good for him." She says and I smile slightly.

"Yeah … well … apparently he doesn't need me. He's pretty preoccupied with his secretary I noticed." I say and Honor rolls with her eyes.

"You seriously think he likes her? He just does it to make you jealous or whatever other reasons he has. It has nothing to do with her. It has all to do with you. You know how he is. Not the best at expressing his feelings. Unless it's anger." She says and I nod.

"Right." I say and look at the screen of my computer. "I think I should get back to my work. I've a lot to do and I really want to finish it before six o'clock."

"So you can avoid my brother." She says and I nod with a nervous smile. "Don't worry. He's going out with Finn and Colin tonight, so he'll be out early. I checked his computer on lost files and I found an e-mail from Finn. It had something to do with Colin's bachelorette party. I just hope that Logan didn't lose his mind, because Finn had some seriously crazy plans."

"Sounds like Finn." I say with a smile.

"Why does everyone always say so?" I hear Finn say and my mouth almost drops open. There are Finn and Colin.

"Finn! Colin! Long time no see!" I say enthusiastically and stand up to hug Finn.

"Honor, what kind of plans did they have?" Colin asks with a somewhat worried look on his face.

"Don't tell him, Honor." Finn says with pleading eyes when I let go of him.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Honor says with a smile. "So, what brings you guys here?"

"We decided …" Finn starts, but Colin interrupts him.

"Finn was bored, so he came to me to tell me he was bored and he kept bothering me. So I think it's Logan's turn now." He says and Honor and I laugh. "And … I had to give this to Rory." He hands me an envelope with 'Rory Gilmore' in curly letters written on it. There's a small heart written above the 'i'. "That's Juliet's handwriting, not mine."

I smile. "I'm sure it is." I say teasingly. "Can I open it?" Colin nods. I open it and find a card announcing Colin and Juliet's wedding. "Oh, wow! Am I invited?" I ask.

"Of course you are!" Colin says with a smile.

"Well, thank you. It's very nice of you to think of me. Thank you, really." I say while I give him a small kiss on his cheek and Colin shrugs.

"It's okay." He says and I swear I see a small blush appear on his cheeks.

"Colin, Finn. Are you here already?" I hear Logan asks and I stiffen.

"Logan, mate! We missed you! Needed to see you! Give me a hug!" Finn says and opens his arms towards Logan.

"Finn has been bothering me all day, you better give him a hug." Colin says and Logan rolls his eyes.

"Come on, guys … you shouldn't keep my employees busy. They have to work." Logan says without looking at me.

"I think they're allowed to talk to an old friend, Logan. Don't you agree?" Honor says and I see Logan swallow.

"I know, but … this is my paper, okay? Just go Honor. Didn't you need to go baby shopping?" He asks a bit frustrated. He almost looks upset.

"Sorry …" Honor says and Logan walks away followed by a confused Colin and Finn. "I'm sorry. Logan and I just had a conversation he's still recovering from, I guess."

I shake my head. "No, it's fine. Really. I'm used to it, I guess." I say softly and I look at the ground. "He doesn't even look at me."

Honor grabs my hand. "Hey, just … I know this is weird to ask from you, but … just give him some time. He didn't give you the time you needed and I completely understand if you don't want to give him the time. But you must know how hard he needs time to clear his head. He's confused, he's a mess." She says and I nod.

"I want to give him time, because I know ultimatums won't work. I'm the perfect example. I just hope … he won't take too much time. Because I'm not going to wait forever." I say and Honor smiles.

"Thank you so much." She says and hugs me. "Oh, whoops … baby kicked, did you feel it?"

I nod with a smile. "Yeah … it must feel wonderful. Carrying a new life inside of you." I say and Honor smiles only brighter.

"It is. It's the best experience a woman could ever experience." She said and raised an eyebrow. "That sounded weird, but you know what I mean."

I laugh. "Yes, I do."

"I guess I'll see you at Colin and Juliet's wedding!" She says and I nod. "Bye, Rory."

"Bye." I say softly and I take a deep breath.

I just hope that Logan will talk to me again. Because not being able to talk to him while he's so close … it's killing me inside.


	22. Just Going To Try

Chapter 22: Just Going To Try

"Bzz. Bzz. Bzz." I hear my cell phone buzz and I groan. What's the time?

"Hello?" I say groggily.

"Logan! Open up! It's my wedding day and I'm waiting outside your door. Let me in!" Colin says and I groan.

"I'm coming." I say and slowly get out of my bed.

"Good. I'm … I couldn't sleep. It's nerve wrecking … a wedding is. I can't believe I'm getting married today, can you? It's so … surreal." He says and I sleepily open up.

"Shut up. It's 4 o'clock in the morning. You can't seriously expect me to get up now!" I say, but I sigh when I see Colin looking miserably. "Never mind. Come in." I say and Colin sighs in relief.

"Good. I almost thought you wouldn't let me in." He says and steps into my apartment. "I know it's early, but … I just couldn't sleep … I kept thinking about … how I … do you think I'm doing the right thing? Am I too young to marry?"

I blink a few times. "Wait. You can't be serious." I say and Colin shrugs.

"I don't know. I'm just … worried, I guess. I'm worried you, Finn and me will fall apart after my marriage. I mean … I don't want to stop seeing you guys once a week just because I'm getting married." He says while he sits down on my couch.

"Colin, you know Juliet is fine with you seeing us. We were the ones who introduced you two. Well … it was Finn who saw Rosemary, but … I was there." I say and Colin nods.

"I guess you're right." He says and sighs again. "But … what if I'm not doing the right thing? What if I'm just like my father … I just didn't notice it already!"

I shake my head. "You're not a bit like your father, Colin." I say and Colin nods.

"That's what I keep telling myself." He mumbles and I sigh again.

"Colin, you guys love each other! You two are like peanuts and butter. You belong together. Now … if you don't stop this stupid self pity I'll have to beat you up, because you're not going to bold!" I say and Colin grins slightly.

"I now understand why I asked you to be my best man and not Finn." He says and I smile.

"You know … I just know you to fit together. If the thing you two have isn't love, I don't know what else it could be." I say and I look at the wall. "Every touch makes you smile, every kiss makes you feel warm inside and every time she tells you that she loves you … you just feel the happiest man on earth. If it isn't love. If the two of you don't share the deepest kind of love … I don't know myself anymore."

Colin stares at me and nods. "You weren't only talking about me and Juliet, were you?" He asks and I look at him.

"I was just talking about you and Juliet. Who else could I be talking about? Finn and Belle? His new true love for the week?" I say quickly and Colin shrugs.

"I don't know." He says and he sighs again. "Logan … you do know that I just want the best for you, do you?" He suddenly asks with a serious look on his face.

I frown. "Yes … I guess I do. What's this all about, Colin?" I ask, but Colin looks away from me.

"You just talked me out of my nerves by telling me that Juliet and I belong together. By the wonderful speech you just gave me. Anyway … what if you bought yourself a new car and you're in love with it, but after a while you crash … with the car and you decide to sell the car." He says and I frown again.

"Okay … what are you exactly trying to say, Colin? What's this all about?" I ask again.

"Let me finish my story, please." Colin says while he still looks away from me. "What if … after a while … you remember the car and see it again. You fall in love with it all over again and you decide to take a ride in it."

I sigh. "Oh … that's what this is all about. I don't want to talk about my relationship with one of my employees, Colin." I say, but Colin ignores me.

"The car and you pretend to be buddies again, but the feeling goes much stronger. Every time you step into the car; the car almost jumps in pleasure …" Colin says and I shake my head.

"Stop it, Colin, seriously." I say, but Colin doesn't listen.

"You buy the car again, but … after a while … the car is broken and it needs some time to repair … You decide to sell the car again, because you think a new one won't break down. But … inside you're breaking yourself up and your friends see this … So, your friends decide to trick you and hope everything between you and the car can be all right again." Colin finishes and looks at me.

"What? Wait? You … you guys are setting me and Rory up? Is this what you mean?" I ask and Colin sighs.

"Logan, Rory is coming to my wedding." He says and I just stare at the black screen of my TV.

Rory is coming to Colin's wedding. She is coming. She'll be there. She'll be there; she'll look breathtaking.

"Oh." I just say and take a deep breath. "Well, she's your friend."

Colin sends me a worried look. "Are you okay? I mean … I know you kind of hate us right now. I just want you to wake up! You gave her your ultimatum 8 weeks ago and you regret it … now … it's time to show your regret." He says and I nod.

"Okay. That would be easy if she doesn't hate me as much as she does." I say and Colin sighs.

"We just want you to try. At least … try." Colin says and I nod.

They're right. I should try. I want Rory with me, but I'm just too damn stubborn to admit this. Giving her my ultimatum was the stupidest thing to do and I'll make it right. I'll make her see I'm her one.

"I'm going to try, don't worry." I say with a smirk and Colin smiles in relief.

Wanting The Loved One

"Hello?" I hear my mom say groggily.

"I'm not going. I'm not going. I'm not going." I say and I hear my mom groan.

"Slowly, please. What's the time?" She says and I hear her gasp. "It's 7 o'clock! You're waking me up at 7 o'clock on my day off!"

I sigh. "I'm sorry. I just … I can't go. I can't face him." I say and my mom sighs.

"Why not?" She asks and now it's my turn to gasp.

"Why not? I love him, mom! He's my boss! I've got a thing for my boss who I've known for years, but … he doesn't want to talk to me, he doesn't even want to look at me, he hates me." I say and my mom sighs again.

"Stop the drama already. He doesn't hate you and I remember him watching you, almost drooling, when I visited the office a few days ago." My mom says and I groan.

"He does hate me and I can't face him. Especially not at a wedding." I say and my mom is silent. "Mom! Please! Just talk to me! Give me some advice!" I almost yell and I breathe heavily.

"What do you want me to say? You already decided for yourself." My mom says and I groan.

"Mom! I know that, but I might change my mind if you give me one good reason to go." I say and my mom sighs.

"I will give you one good reason; he loves you." She says and I close my eyes.

"He apparently didn't love me enough to wait for me." I say and my mom almost growls.

"Rory! You know what I did! I made the biggest mistake in my life when I gave Luke my ultimatum, but that doesn't mean I don't love him. I love him with all of my heart, all of my soul. He's in my head, he always is, but … that doesn't mean he'll forgive me. I waited too long; he waited too long. Don't make the same mistake I made, Rory. I love you, you're my daughter, and I want you to have everything I didn't have." She says and I almost begin to cry.

"Mom … Luke loves you too! But Logan … I don't know about him anymore. He is so distant and he ignores me … I love him so much it hurts! I can't show him my love, so it's … how can I just walk up to him and expect him to change his mind?" I ask and my mom sighs.

"What are you going to wear?" She asks and I blink a few times.

"What? Uhm … my new blue dress. The one we bought together." I say and I almost see my mom's smile.

"So … you are going. That's good, kiddo. I'll give you one thing; you just have to try this! How can you just give up without trying? That's not the Rory Gilmore I know! We Gilmore's fight!" She says and I smile too.

"I know and I'm a true Gilmore." I say, but sigh again. "What if he doesn't want me and he turns me down again?"

"Well … if that happens … it's just not meant to be. If he doesn't want you he's a fool, I'll give him that, but … I'm sure he wants and needs you just as bad as you need and want him! He won't turn you down. Not if he didn't understand all the threats I've been sending him by mail." She says jokingly and I smile again.

"It's so hard to face him every day at work, to see him interact with everyone … he's such a great boss. Everybody just adores him. He has grown so much over the years and … I just know he's the man I want to grow old with, but I don't know if I can give in that easily. I mean … I'll be mad." I say and my mom giggles.

"Oh, you have every right to be, babe!" She says and I sigh.

"So … you think … should I wait for him or …" I ask and my mom sighs.

"Do what your heart tells you to do. Just … I want you to be happy, keep that in mind." She says and I nod with a grin.

"I know." I say. "I love you mom, you're the best example I've ever had in my life and … I want you to be happy too, so maybe …" But my mom interrupts.

"He's not going to give in, kiddo." My mom says a bit bitterly. "I know him. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I just know he won't give in. Because every morning I walk into Luke's Diner I see it in his eyes. I see the hurt, but also the stubbornness."

I sigh. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Let's just hope Logan isn't as stubborn as Luke is." She almost whispers. "But … let's change the subject. What shoes are you going to wear?"

I smile again. "Well … I was thinking about those white ones we bought together …" I say.

"Oh! Cute! Very good choice! You truly are my daughter." She says and I just laugh, but inside I'm screaming. I just want Logan, I want him to want me … but I don't know if he still does.


	23. Will You Be My Bridesmaid?

Hi Everyone,

This Chapter is mostly an explanation for the next one, it's a bit short. I'm really excited about writing the next one. I hope you're looking forward to reading it! Anyway … I'll write 2 more chapters befor I'll end the story. So, you have to start saying goodbye! But ... if you like my stories ... I'm already writing a new one. It'll be called 'All I Wanted' and I hope you all will like it. It's not out yet, but when I finish 'Wanting The Loved One' I'll post it. Well, leave a review and thank you for reading!

Love, Miss92

Chapter 23: Will You Be My Bridesmaid?

"I forgot something." Colin says for the fourth time and I chuckle.

"You're wearing your shoes. I always forget my shoes." Finn says and I grin.

"Colin, believe me, you didn't forget anything!" I say and Colin sighs.

"But I did! I know I did!" He says and his eyes grow wide. "I forgot to tape 'As The World Turns'!" He yells, but he shakes his head. "Oh no, right, I did tape it." He says and Finn sits up with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh, I know it!" He says giddily and I roll with my eyes. "Maybe you forgot to mention that Juliet is making Rory her bridesmaid?" He says and I feel my mouth drop while I turn towards Colin.

"Finn is joking, right? I mean … Australians have a terrible sense of humour." I say and Colin looks at the ground.

"Actually … he's right." He says and I shake my head.

"No! You've got to be kidding, man!" I yell and Colin shakes his head.

"No, I'm not. I know I should have told you this morning, but … we planned all of this. Juliet's sixth bridesmaid has the flu and we decided to take Rory so we could make sure the two of you would talk." He says and I sigh.

"Right. That makes sense." I say and Colin smiles.

"It does?" He asks and I shake my head.

"No! No, it doesn't! Why would you set me and Rory up! Why did she agree? This doesn't even sound like Rory! Gosh, guys! You … I can't believe this. Did you guys seriously think I wouldn't solve this myself?" I almost yell and Colin and Finn nod. "Great, that's just great." I say and shake my head.

"Logan, it wasn't our idea. It was Juliet's and Honor agreed." Colin says and I shake my head again.

"And she calls herself my sister." I say and sigh. "I still don't understand how you got Rory to agree with you guys."

Finn coughs and Colin looks at the ground once again. "Oh, well … Juliet and Honor decided it was a better idea to just ask her here … that way she can't turn us down." He says and I nod.

"Oh, right. Well, that makes sense." I say and Colin and Finn shake their head.

"I know it doesn't make any sense to you, but we seriously think it's the best thing to do. You two are amazingly stubborn. It would take ages for you two to finally make up." Finn says and Colin raises his eyebrow.

"That actually sounded quite deep." Colin says. Finn nods enthusiastically.

"I know. I practiced." He says with a wide grin and I shake my head.

"I wanted to make up with Rory today. We talked about it this morning, Colin." I say and Colin rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, after I pushed you into it!" He says and I shake my head.

"Right. Well, I am going to make it up with her. I want her in my life and I don't want to spend another day without knowing I even tried. So … I'm going to try and I'll make sure that she'll agree with me." I say and Colin and Finn nod.

"Okay, that sounds good, mate!" Finn says.

"How are you going to make sure she agrees with you?" Colin asks and I sigh.

"That … I don't know yet." I say and Colin and Finn roll their eyes.

Wanting The Loved One

I walk into the white church and look around. I can't believe I'm actually here. This was the church where I was supposed to marry a few weeks earlier. Luckily I didn't.

"Rory! Oh my gosh! Rory! Is it really you?" I hear Juliet yell and I turn around.

"Oh Juliet, you look … miserable." I say somewhat confused and Juliet blows her nose.

"I know! One of my bridesmaids has the flu and now … now … no one is here to replace her! I can't find my new perfect bridesmaid!" She cries out hysterically and I swallow.

"Oh, wow. That sounds big, Juliet." I say and Juliet nods.

"I know! And I'm going to cry when I don't find one and everyone will be disappointed and … my dream wedding will be ruined!" She says and blows her nose again.

I feel bad for her. Every girl should have her dream wedding. I swallow once again and close my eyes. "I could help you." I say and Juliet squeals.

"Oh! Yes! Thank you, Rory! You'll be the perfect bridesmaid!" She yells enthusiastically and I open my eyes in shock.

"I'm sorry? I meant to help you with finding your perfect bridesmaid." I say and Juliet pouts.

"But … but … you'll be my perfect bridesmaid! You have brown hair and the other are all blonde! It would be so cute to have you walk in front of them and … they'll know one of my bridesmaids actually has an IQ." She says and I bite my lip.

"I don't know, Juliet. I didn't prepare myself … I … I am so not the perfect bridesmaid. I was supposed to marry a few weeks earlier and I didn't. What if I bring bad luck or something?" I say and hope Juliet believes in bad luck.

"Oh! Nonsense! You are like the perfect angel and I don't believe in bad luck. Anyway … please, pretty please?" Juliet asks and I sigh.

"I don't know, Juliet." I say and look at the ground. Juliet sighs and I see her kneel in front of me. "Uhm … Juliet … what are you doing?" I ask and Juliet just smiles.

"Rory Gilmore, will you be my bridesmaid?" She asks seriously and I begin to laugh.

"You'll make your dress dirty!" I say and Juliet shrugs.

"Oh, this isn't my real dress. My real, perfect one is in the room with my other bridesmaids." She says and I roll with my eyes.

"I didn't answer you yet, so how do you know I'll be your bridesmaid?" I ask and now it's Juliet's time to roll her eyes.

"Please. I see it in your eyes … and … you know what? It's actually perfect, because you're wearing the same dress as my bridesmaids are! Isn't that a big coincidence!" She says while she turns around. "Now, follow me and meet the other bridesmaids."

At that moment everything falls in place and I stop following Juliet. "One moment, please. I have to call someone." I say and Juliet nods.

"Okay! Just be in time, okay?" She says and I nod.

I dial the number I need and wait impatiently for the person to pick up.

"Michel speaking. This is Lorelai's cell phone. She was so kind to make me her personal cell phone assistant. Her P.C.P.A!" I hear Michel say sarcastically and I smile.

"Hi, Michel. It's Rory. I need to talk to my mom." I say and I hear Michel sigh.

"Lorelai, it's for you." He says.

"I knew it!" She says. "Hello, who am I speaking with?" I hear my mom ask with a sweet voice.

"Since when does there exist something like a P.C.P.A.? You weren't trying to avoid my phone calls, were you?" I ask sweetly.

"Sweet daughter of mine!" I hear my mom say and I roll with my eyes. "How is the wedding? It can't be over yet!"

"No, it's not. You know what's so funny?" I ask.

"Did Colin pee in his pants?" My mom asks and I smile.

"No, Juliet asked me to be her bridesmaid and apparently I'm already wearing the same dress as her other bridesmaids. Don't you think it's weird?" I ask and my mom gasps.

"Wow! That's weird!" She says and I sigh.

"Okay, stop it already. I know what you did. Juliet called you to tell you they were planning to set me and Logan up and you agreed to work together with them." I say.

"Oh, such a clever daughter I have with such an evil brain." She says and I roll with my eyes again.

"Mom, be serious. I know what you did."

I say and my mom is silent for a moment.

"It wasn't my idea!" She says and I sigh again.

"I know, but … you could have told me about it. It freaks me out!" I almost yell and hear my mom sigh.

"I knew it would, but … it's the best thing to do, Rory. You would have avoided him if there wasn't a really good reason for you to talk to him. This is a good reason. It's expected that you two talk as a best man and a bridesmaid. It's normal." My mom says and I sigh.

"I'm not prepared to talk to him like this. I knew I would talk to him, but this is so different. Now I really have to talk to him. Not just a plain and simple 'hi'." I say.

"I know." She says. "But you get my reasoning, right?"

I nod. "Yeah. I do. I guess. But that doesn't mean I'm just going to forgive you. No coffee for you in a week!" I say and my mom laughs.

"Right! Like that's going to happen!" She says and I grin evilly.

"You'll see. I have a lot of power. I'm just going to warn Luke …" I say and my mom gasps.

"You truly have an evil brain!" She says and I smile.

"Rory!" I hear Juliet yell and I turn around. She's wearing her dress. "Come over here! My wedding is going to start in a few minutes!"

I nod. "I'm coming." I yell back and then turn back to my mom. "Wish me luck!"

"All the luck in the world!" She says and I hang up with a smile.

Now I just have to make sure I won't fall when I walk down the aisle.


	24. Surprise!

My dear readers,

I hope you'll like this chapter!

Please leave a review!

Love, Miss92

Chapter 24: Surprise!

I feel my own heart race when I see Rory walking in front of all the bridesmaids. She looks beautiful in her blue dress; it makes her eyes pop out. She doesn't look at me. She's avoiding me, that's for sure.

"Doesn't she look smashing?" Finn asks who's standing beside me.

"Yeah." I say and smile. "Juliet does look really good in her dress."

Finn rolls with his eyes. "You know who I mean." He says and I nod.

"I know. Rory looks amazing, breathtaking." I say and Finn shakes his head again.

"I was talking about Juliet's cousin. The redhead!" He says and now it's my turn to roll with my eyes.

"Of course." I say and turn towards Colin who takes Juliet arm with a big smile evident in place.

"Dear beloved." The priest starts and I look up at him. "We're here to celebrate Colin and Juliet's wedding." I'm bored already and look at Rory who's listening to the priest. I smile. That's Rory.

I remember how serious she always was and still is. When I saw her in the Yale Daily News for the first time and I was trying to annoy Doyle she seemed so annoyed with me.

I see two deep blue eyes staring in my eyes and I swallow. So, she noticed that I was looking at her. I smile, but she doesn't smile back. She just stares and somehow I get the idea she won't make it easy for me to get her back.

"Hey, man! Pay attention! You have to answer the priest!" Finn says and now I understand why Rory was staring at me.

"Oh, right." I say and look at the priest. "What was your question again?" I ask and I see Colin turn his head, but he doesn't seem mad. He is just grinning.

"Do you have any concerns towards Colin and Juliet's wedding?" He asks a bit agitated and I just smile.

"No. I don't have any concerns." I say and the priest smiles slightly.

I turn my head again and see Rory smiling slightly. I smile back, but she turns her head towards the priest again.

"Yes, I do." I hear Colin say and I see Juliet smile brightly.

"Juliet, will you take Colin as you husband for richer, for poorer. In sickness and health. As long as you both shall live?" The priest says and Juliet nods.

"I do!" She squeals and throws her arms around Colin's neck.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest says and Colin kisses Juliet while everyone begins to cheer.

I smile and can't help but picture me and Rory standing there instead of Colin and Juliet. I look at Rory who's smiling happily and I take a deep breath. It's now or never.

"Rory." I say and I see Rory look up at me. "I love you." Colin and Juliet stop kissing and everyone slowly quiets down.

Rory blinks a few times and she begins to blush. "Oh, wow … uhm … that's kind of … wow." She says and her eyes grow wide when I kneel down in front of her.

"I don't have a ring, but I do know that I love you and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I say and I hear people say things like 'awe' and 'ah'. But I just look at Rory who opens her mouth, but closes it again. "I know I should have given you more time and I know that I made mistakes, but I hope you can forgive me, because you're the one that makes me feel like it's worth to live. So, Rory, will you forgive me for everything I did? The stupid things, the things I hurt you with?"

Rory closes her eyes. "I … uhm … of course. I don't … understand what you're trying to …" She says, but she stops and I smile.

"Rory Gilmore, will you marry me?" I ask and Rory opens her eyes in shock.

"W-what?" She says, almost yells actually, and I swallow.

"Will you marry me?" I ask again and I see that Rory is starting to hyperventilate.

"I-I'm sorry …" She says. "I need some air before I faint." She turns around and runs away leaving me kneeled onto the cold church floor.

Everyone starts whispering and I slowly stand up and turn towards Colin. "Sorry, I have to …" I say and Colin nods. He's somewhat pale.

"Of course. Good luck." He says and I nod.

"Sorry for choosing this moment, it seemed perfect the second it came into my head." I say and Colin shrugs.

"Don't worry." He says and Juliet nods, her cheeks are red.

"Yeah, Colin's proposal had the worst timing in the world. Yours is much better." She says and Colin glares at her. " Hey! I said 'yes'!"

I turn around and run after Rory. I just hope that my timing wasn't too bad.

"Go for it, lover boy!" I hear Finn yell and I smile again. Good old Finn.

Wanting The Loved One

When I'm outside I take deep breaths. "He proposed. He proposed." I whisper to no one in particular and I sigh when I hear footsteps from behind me. "Go away, Logan. I don't want to talk." I say and I hear Logan sigh.

"I know. I was an ass, a jerk and the timing was awful, but … I really need you to listen." He says and I turn around.

"Oh, wait. I'm so sorry. I forgot to mention that I don't want to listen either." I say and Logan's pleading me with his eyes.

"Ace …" He says, but I shake my head.

"No! I … you gave me no choice in there! Why did you propose? Gosh! That was out of the blue! I know you like the spontaneity thing, but this was just over the top, Logan!" I say and close my eyes. "You're asking me to marry you while we're not even dating yet! You're asking me to marry you at a wedding which leaves me standing there without even an option! I have to say 'yes', because everyone expects me to do so."

"They don't expect you to say 'yes'. They expect you to be surprised and you were." Logan says and I shake my head.

"No, they expect me to say 'yes'." I say and open my eyes to look at Logan. "You avoided me for a month and now … I'm just trying to enjoy myself at your best friend's wedding, but I keep …" I stop talking and Logan nods.

"You keep picturing you and me standing there instead of Colin and Juliet." He says and my eyes grow wide.

"What? Gosh! Stop it, right now!" I say, but Logan takes a step towards me.

"But it's true. You know it's true and I know it's true. And you're not alone, because I keep picturing it myself and I have to say … it feels good." He says and I sigh.

"Don't Logan." I say and Logan shrugs.

"Don't do what? Don't tell you what you already know? Don't make you want to marry me? Don't make you want to give me a chance again?" He asks.

"Yes! Stop it! I seriously have to think about this. Last time we talked you gave me an ultimatum and this is … a very serious matter. We're talking about the rest of our lives!" I yell and Logan nods.

"I know. I agree with you." He says and sighs. "Look, I was stupid. I don't know why I didn't want to wait for you. I ruined it, I ruined it again. But … when I saw you walking down the aisle I wished you were wearing the white dress. I wished that I was waiting for you. I know that we are meant to be and I know that you're the woman I want to marry … so, what do you say?"

I blink a few times. "You're going to fast, cowboy!" I say and sigh. "I want to be with you, but I don't know if we're meant to be. There have been so many obstacles between the two of us."

Logan nods. "I know, but … the obstacles are gone now and the only thing you have to do is give me your answer. I know it's fast, but we could make this a very long engagement." He says and I have to smile at his giddy face.

"I would have to ask my mom." I say and Logan grins.

"Go, take your time. Ask your mom!" He says and I nod with a smile.

"Okay … I'll just …" I say and Logan takes another step closer.

"Just … before you decide to give your answer … positive or not …" He says and I feel his lips cherish mine. I can't explain how I feel at the moment. I feel warm, I feel happy, I feel special … and just when I want to lean into him he steps away. "You should call your mom." He says calmly and I nod with wide eyes.

"Okay, sure." I say and grab my cell phone while I walk towards a small bench under a big tree.

"Daughter of mine!" I hear my mom's enthusiastic voice say and I smile.

"Hi mom, I have to talk to you about something." I say and my mom is silent for a moment.

"Oh, okay." She says and I take a deep breath.

"You have to sit down." I say and I hear Logan chuckle softly.

"Oh, okay … are you in the hospital? Did Juliet say 'no'? Are you pregnant?" She asks and I sigh.

"Mom, please …" I say while I start to become a bit irritated and I look at Logan who's looking at me with a smile on his face. I smile back.

"Okay. I'm quiet." She says.

I take another deep breath. "Surprise! Logan asked me to marry him!" I say and there's a gasp at the other side of the line. "Mom? Mom?"

"Okay … it's a good think you told me to sit down. So … tell me exactly what happened." My mom says and I look at Logan.

"Something magical." I say and Logan grins.


	25. Epilogue Our Happy Ending

Chapter 25: Epilogue; Our Happy Ending

I sit down in the restaurant where I told Honor to meet up with me and I feel nervous. How am I going to tell her what I did, what we did? How is she going to react?

"Logan!" Honor says. You can really see she's pregnant now.

"Hi Honor." I say and I sound somewhat stiff, but it's not every day I'm going to tell her this kind of news.

"Okay, you wanted to talk … so talk!" Honor says cheery when she sits down in the chair in front of me.

"Did I say I wanted to talk?" I ask and Honor nods with a smile. "Oh, right … uhm … okay, you have to promise me not to freak out or to be mad or … just promise me you'll listen to me before you judge me, okay?"

Honor frowns. "Scouts honour." She says and sighs. "Please tell me you didn't do anything stupid again."

I smile. "I didn't. At least … I don't think I did anything stupid." I say and Honor nods slowly. "Okay … so … you know that Rory said 'yes' to my proposal and you know everything went completely fast. It's a week later, she's moved in with me and … and we eloped."

Honor blinks a few times and she nods. "Okay, that's … wow! That's big! Oh! I'm so happy for you! Give me a hug!" She says and I almost fall off my chair in surprise.

"That wasn't exactly the reaction I expected." I say when Honor hugs me tight.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Do you want me to scream at you? Do you want me to tell you how extremely irresponsible you were? Do you want me to tell you it's going to be a big scandal in Hartford?" She asks and I shake my head. "I didn't think you would and I'll leave that to mom, she'd love to tell you so." She says and I just grin.

"Yeah. I guess she would." I say and Honor sits down again.

"I can't believe it! You're married! My little brother is a husband! A husband to someone who I actually like and who has a brain! I'm so proud of you! So happy!" She says with a big smile plastered on her face.

"I'm really happy to hear you say these words, Honor." I say honestly and Honor smiles.

"I know and I'm happy you shared this with me. But … where is your lovely newly-wedded wife?" She asks and looks around as if she expects to see Rory sitting at another table.

"Uhm … she decided to do the hard part. Convincing her grandmother it is no big deal and that we're still having a wedding party which she may organise." I say and Honor bits her lip.

"And you let her go on her own? You coward!" She says and I just shrug.

"Hey! She said it would be better to face Emily on her own with her mom at her side." I say and Honor nods.

"So … what did Lorelai say about all of this?" She asks and I swallow.

"Actually … Lorelai was there when we eloped." I say and Honor nods, but I see a glimpse of hurt in her eyes. "I know you would have liked to be there, but I thought … in your condition …" I say and Honor shakes her head while she smiles slightly.

"Don't talk about 'my condition'. It's no excuse!" She says and I nod.

"I know, but … we were in Vegas and you were so far away. What if something had happened on the plane?" I ask and Honor smiles warmly.

"I appreciate your concern, but I still would have liked to be there. I could have asked Josh to drive me there!" She says and I nod.

"I know and he would, but … I ran out of buts. I was just … worried." I say and Honor nods.

"I know and don't worry. Just leave me the biggest piece of cake at your wedding party planned by Emily and I'll be perfectly happy!" She says and I smile.

"I'll leave you to whole cake if you'd like." I say and Honor grins.

"I like your brain, little brother!" She says and I just smile.

Wanting The Loved One

"It's a scandal! Everyone in Hartford is going to avoid us for months! They'll think you're pregnant!" My grandmother says and begins one of her rants. "It's awful! How could you do this to your grandparents? We raised you better! I always thought you had your responsibilities, but I suppose I was wrong."

"Grandma, I didn't mean to hurt you and grandpa. I just did it, because I'm in love and I wanted to marry Logan as soon as possible." I try to explain, but my grandmother just sighs.

"I never said anything about being hurt. I'm not hurt; I just care about our reputation. Your reputation! What if it's ruined and no one will ever talk to you again?" She says and I see my mom roll with her eyes.

"Oh, come on, mother! We both know that you would have loved to be there to celebrate your granddaughter's elopement! You want her to be happy and the bonus is; you get to plan her wedding party! Isn't that everything you've always wanted?" My mom asks and my grandmother smiles slightly.

"Well, I do like the idea of planning her wedding party." She says me and my mom smile.

"I'm so happy to hear you're happy for me, grandma. I couldn't have really enjoyed this time if you wouldn't be happy for me." I say and my grandmother smiles.

"Well, I suppose I always liked the idea of his blond hair and your blue eyes on a baby." She says and my mom and I gasp.

"Grandma! I just got married!" I say and my grandmother sighs.

"I don't know why you two just don't start with children already. You two love children and you want children! Why wait?" She asks and my mom smiles.

"You want Rory to have a career just as much as me and Rory, mom." My mom says and my grandmother sighs again.

"Well, I suppose you could wait with children for a year or two." She say and I smile.

"Thank you, grandma. It's been really nice to be here, but … I have to go. Logan wants to take me somewhere and he doesn't want to tell me where and I'm so curious! I just have to know!" I say and my grandmother nods.

"Of course! I wouldn't stop the two of you from going out together! It's very important to do things together when you're married." She says and I hear my mom gasp.

"She may go? When I have something to do you force me to stay!" She says and my grandmother glares at her.

"That's because you're not married." She says and my mom snorts.

"Sorry, mom! But I'm sure you and grandma are going to have a lot of fun together!" I say and my grandmother smiles.

"We will. Now go and enjoy your evening with your husband!" She says and smiles dreamily. "The first year of marriage is the best one."

I roll my eyes and walk away while I say good-bye.

Wanting The Loved One

"Logan! Where are you taking me? You know I hate to be blindfolded and I hate surprises!" She says and I laugh out loud.

"I'm not going to tell you, Ace. I hate to ruin the surprise and you love surprises!" I say and Rory snorts.

"You're so not going to have your way with me tonight." She says a bit irritated and I smile. Typically Rory. She's so anxious to find out what's the surprise.

"You know … you can take of the blindfold now." When I stop in front of our destination.

She quickly frees herself from the blindfold and frowns when she sees where we are. "A pub … you brought me here just to go to a pub? You blindfolded me just to go to a pub?" She almost yells and I grin.

"Well … it isn't really just a pub." I say and Rory raises her eyebrows. "It's a place where I've spent a lot of my time over the past years and I just want to share this with you, I want you to meet someone. Well, actually … I want someone to meet you."

Rory nods slowly. "Okay, I think I get it. Let's go inside, because I'm very curious to find out who you want to meet me." She says and steps out of the car. I smile and slowly follow her outside. "So, is this your head quarter? Are you going to lock me up and burn the building? Is the 'pub-look' just to make me feel safe?"

I grin. "Damn. You got me!" I say and Rory smiles.

"Just tell me some more! You're being so secretive. Who's this person you want me to meet?" She asks when we walk inside.

"Well, well … isn't this a surprise! Mate! You're back here and you are bringing someone! A girl nonetheless!" I hear the cheery barman say and I smile.

"I know you hate it when I usually show up, but it's different this time." I say and the barman grins.

"That's a pity. I always like the stories you told about your miserable life, but it's also good to finally see you smile a real smile, a happy smile." He says and I nod.

"I know. I am happy. I'm really happy and that's all because of this woman." I say and push Rory towards the bar. "This is Rory, my Ace."

The barman grins widely and begins to laugh. "Oh boy, you finally decided to do something with the advice I gave? Very pleased to meet you miss." He says and Rory smiles.

"It's great to meet you too, but I think you know a lot more about me as I know about you. In fact … I don't know anything about you. So … what kind of advice did you give him?" She asks and I just smile.

"I told him to tell you what he felt for you instead of telling me his drunken tales about the woman he loved and lost by his own stupid mistake." He says and Rory smiles wider.

"Well, I guess your advice helped." She says and sends me a happy smile. "We're married, well … we eloped, but we're still having a wedding party. Would you like to come?"

I gasp. "Ace! You just met the guy!" I say and Rory shrugs.

"He's important to you, I can see it in your eyes and he's been there to listen to your miserable drunken tales the least you could do is thank him!" She says and I nod.

"I know, but … maybe he doesn't want to …" I say, but the barman interrupts me.

"I would love to come to your fancy wedding party, mate. I consider you as a friend and it's normal for friends to be at their friends wedding." He says and Rory grins.

"That's great! I'm so happy you agreed!" She says and sits down on one of the bar chairs. "Now, tell me more about my husband. I missed him for a few years and I'd like to know how he was."

"Rory, please … the man has his work to do." I say and the barman laughs.

"He's embarrassed. Every night he came here he ended up drunk, because of you. He missed you a lot and I found it hard to see him in pain. I tried to make him laugh once in a while and it worked, but he always ended up talking and dreaming about you again." He says and smiles at me. "You've found a good one, Logan, I like her."

Rory blushes a bit and I grab her hand. "I know. She's amazing." I say and Rory rolls with her eyes.

"I'm still not going to forgive you for blindfolding me, Logan!" She says and we all laugh.

But when we stop laughing I sigh. "Look, you've been a great friend for me through all those miserable years. I know I was a pain in the neck sometimes and I just want to tell you I'm entirely grateful for not kicking me out of the pub."

The barman nods. "I was happy to have some company and I'm happy to see you found peace." He says and Rory sighs.

"Oh! I wish I had brought a camera!" She says and I roll with my eyes.

"You made too many pictures these days already!" I say and Rory just shakes her head.

"These are the first days of our marriage! I just want to show everyone how happy we are!" She says and I just shake my head.

"I see you truly found your soul mate, mate." The barman says and I look up at him.

"Oh, yes I did. I really did." I say and kiss Rory's cheek.

I've found peace in my life. I've a wonderful wife, my career is going well and maybe one day there will be kids too. Now I'm just content with the way things are and I'm happy to have finally found my happy ending; our happy ending.

The End

My dear readers,

I'm so grateful that you read my story and I'm really honoured you all did. You gave me these fantastic reviews and I hope I gave you the happy ending you wanted for the two of them. The show didn't give them a happy ending, but in our hearts they'll always have one, right?

Thank you so much for everything and I hope you'll read my other stories too. I'm writing a new one already 'All I Wanted'. I'll post it on later this evening. Maybe you'll like that one too, maybe you won't. You'll see.

Again … thank you so much and I hope you really enjoyed this story.

Love, Miss92


End file.
